


Some Stories ... are Not Safe For Work

by NBsan



Series: Some Stories [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage with Kidou, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Secret Toy Use, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, cockring, consensual drug use, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan
Summary: One Shot collection from the 'Some Stories'-univers. A lot of sex, not that much plot.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Some Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manche Geschichten ... sind Not Safe For Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508757) by [NBsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timely set roughly a month after the third part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to this oneshot collection.  
> I guess it would make sense to know the original because you might be confused otherwise but I guess it could be read just like that as well...  
> A real shitload of sex, not too much plot... - enjoy reading!

"Renji!" I shout into his office when I open the door and his red shock of hair flies up while he is hidden behind a stack of reports, inquiries, bills and what the hell ever is on his desk right now.

He looks worn-out and tired, the way it is most of the times when he sits in his bureau all day long, but there’s still a wide grin spreading across his face when he recognizes me. "Hello pretty boy." he greets me and even though my cheeks are heating up I step behind his desk with a grin, wrap my arms around him from behind and press a kiss onto the top of his head and when he leans his head back onto his lips as well.

By now I’m used to the nicknames he gave me (even though I would probably choke him if he would use them in public (and he would probably like it too, that ever-horny pervert)).

I can feel his hand move up my arm and sigh blissfully before I let go of him, let a loving gaze roam over his face only to press him closer to me before I hide my face in his neck and pull in his smell.

He leans back his head and as I know him he has his eyes closed in enjoyment and his lips drawn into an other-worldly smile.

For a minute we stay in this position before I let go of him and sit down onto the edge of his desk elegantly, about the only place that’s not covered in ink kegs and paperwork. "So, how were you doing today?" I ask him while I let my gaze wander across the different piles of paper. No idea which of those are done already and which aren’t.

Sometimes I help him. By now I’m getting rather good at Soul Society rules and laws and I help him to write things or sort the incoming papers into _important_ , _unimportant_ and _may not be delayed._ Sometimes one could think that I’m the captain and he’s the lieutenant but it doesn’t bother me. I’m glad when I can help him out because it means that we can go home earlier to his - our? - apartment.

He makes a face at my question and lets his wrist draw some circles before he makes a fist and opens it again. "I hate to write." he tells me and I smile at him pitifully. I hear that complaint about every day from him. That’s nothing special anymore. I know that he never planned to become a captain and that he rather dislikes his job often enough but there’s one good thing about it: Since the sixth division is specialized on communicating between the human world and the soul world, to negotiate between those two and to make sure that nothing harms the human world, he’s here for at least two weeks a month and only the rest of the time in the Soul Society. It even is his duty as acting captain to spend a lot of time here.

His head sinks down onto the top of his desk with a groan. "I’m ready for vacation… Or at least for closing time. But first I have to get all of that shit done." Blindly he points to the stacks of paper around him. I hit my hand against hit shoulder. "Move over. I’m helping you." With another groan he moves to the side while I take one stack of paper to check what this one is about.

Signed, sealed, signed… That stuff is done. "I’ll take it to Rikichi." It was Renjis idea to make his former subordinate a lieutenant even though there would’ve been people more suited for the job. Renjis instinct proved to be right though because Rikichi really is worth his weight in gold.

At the door I turn towards him. "And you get your shit done. I need you tonight." "Hmm? What for?" he asks me. Oh-oh. Someone really is overworked when he doesn’t understand the broad hint I gave him. Like by accident I let my fingers wander across the fabric of my school uniform pants and pull my bottom lip between my teeth and finally he gets what I’m saying and his mouth opens a little bit and I can see how his breath becomes faster and his gaze clouded.

"Aye-Aye, boss!" I can hear him shout with newly found motivation before he takes his brush again and I leave his office in a hurry before his sight could give me an erection right now.

Even though we do the rest of the work together and everything that’s not high-priority and that only needs a stamp or whatever is done by me and I leave Renji only the papers that only he can do it's still nine o clock in the evening until we finally leave the office.

It’s a rather inconspicuous building with a receptionist at the entrance who rejects the entrance to anyone with a surprising persistence who’s from the human world and who lets in every shinigami (and me) without any other question. I think that this building used to be a office building of a company that went bankrupt a few years ago. It’s only one floor on the first floor, above it are more bureaus from other _small companies_ like division six.

Due to the reason that no not-shinigami will ever see the inside of this floor many of the shinigami working here wear there black uniform even though they are in gigais. I guess they are not used to human clothes. Renji is. It’s rather cool outside today and he squeezed himself into a long-sleeved shirt that’s about a size too small and from which I fear that his chest might bust it open any minute now and a suit jacket that looks surprisingly good on him even though I’m not really into business clothing. Well, everything looks good on him. (Let me get that one right: I saw him in clothes that should be banished. But since he’s in the human world more often his clothing style changed for the better. Well, most of the times.)

Until we’re back home it’s half past nine already. One time we spent that much time at work that Renji changed into his soul body real quick and got us back home with shunpo. Well, lets say it like that: It will stay a one-time experience. After that I puked my soul out (figuratively spoken!) and was a good-for-nothing for the rest of the day. It was a feeling as if every fiber in my body would’ve been sliced into two and as if my body would have problems to put them back together afterwards.

Since then we walk. Sometimes we use the bus or the train (Renji doesn’t have a driving license and I doubt he’ll make it anytime soon and I’m too young for it) but most of the time we walk. Renji needs it to forget about his work and that way we can talk in peace without having to take care if anyone listens to our conversations about soul eating monsters and assassins from another world.

I get us a few dangos at a food stand and let Renji eat most of them since he starts to chew down on them like he hasn’t been eating anything for an eternity. Maybe he didn’t. Rikichi complained a few times that Renji would just skip his lunch break. I get it, he needs to finish up with everything and he’s bad at paperwork to begin with and everyone watches his every move because he’s the new guy sort of but we need to talk about it one day or the other.

Today we stay silent a lot. First I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even realize it but when I look at Renji because I wonder that he hasn’t said anything either I can see the dark shadows underneath his eyes in the light of the street lamps and his slightly shambling walk.

I don’t even check if anyone can see us before getting close to him and locking our fingers while I wrap my other arm around the one of his which hand I’m holding onto and pull him closer to me. A tired smile moves across his face and he squeezes my fingers gently.

Still, we stay silent for the rest of our way home and after a while I wrap my fingers around the little, tightly closed vial in the pocket of my pants and the little tube that’s in it as well and smile to myself.

We have to talk about it first. I would get it if he wouldn’t be into it. But we won’t talk about it now and not outside.

When we finally reach Renjis apartment I go to take a piss first and when I come back Renji’s lying on the bed, stretched out.

I look at him thoughtfully. Even though I indicated earlier that I want to have sex with him and even though he looked rather happy about that thought he looks like he is falling asleep any second now.

On the tips of my toes I sneak to the closet in which we have the big bag by now and search through it until I find the massage oil that we haven’t used up to now.

Carefully I lift the lid and sniff at it. Smells good. A little bit like nut and something flowery. Lavender as I realize after taking a gaze at the label.

I put the oil onto the night stand and get out of my school uniform jacket and the button-up. Renji flinches when I sit down on the bed and his head flies up but he sinks back when he recognizes me. In the twilight of the incoming light of the street lamp I see him smile. I return it while I climb over him and press our lips together. His response is rather slow, exhausted and lazy but his hands run across my upper body with soft pressure and he plays with my nipples for a bit, lets his thumbs run over them which makes me shudder in bliss and makes me moan softly while I get him out of his clothes until he’s lying underneath me completely naked. His hands stayed on my chest during this time, now his fingers run across a well-known scar on my side.

Then he starts to fumble at my school uniform pants while my lips wander across his neck and I nibble softly at his skin and run my tongue across it afterwards.

Now it’s him who sighs softly. His breath is faster than usually and he has his eyes closed, his head put back in enjoyment. And still he’s awfully sluggish and even though I can feel myself twitch between my legs I push Renji over onto his stomach now. Not that easy since he’s heavy enough without him being tired like that and with his limbs hanging down heavily.

I move some red strands away from his neck and press a kiss to the warm skin and then onto the cheek that’s turned into my direction.

His eyes crack open a tiny bit and he smiles at me lazily while I let my hands roam across his tense, muscular back. He sighs soundlessly and I grab for the massage oil, open it and drip a trail down his back. He flinches whenever the thick liquid hits his skin and even though I can see the thoughts moving in his head he doesn’t look collected enough to understand what exactly I’m doing.

I lick across his neck, along his pulse and nibble at his jaw while I spread the oil over his back gently and start to massage him. He groans soundly as my fingers bore down into his tense muscles but his eyes are closed.

I doubt that I’m very good at massaging since I never had anyone to practice with but Renji doesn’t complain about not feeling anything or me being too rough and so I just continue on, starting at his shoulder blades, down to his lower back, then over his muscular arms, first the left one, then the right one, then all the way up again to run my thumbs across his neck.

His breath becomes deep, deep and slow. Somewhen in the last few minutes he must have fallen asleep. A somewhat melancholic smile spreads across my face while I move my hands across his shoulders one more time, wipe off my oily hands at the bed linen and lie down next to him so that I can look into his sleeping face again.

Softly I let my fingers run across his slightly raw-boned cheek, over his tattooed eyebrows and the straight back of his nose to its tip. Softly my thumb follows the curve of his lips and his mouth opens unconsciously. I can’t get enough of him. Softly my fingers follow the outlines of his ear, down his jaw until his clear-cut chin. I inch closer, lean forwards and breathe a barely recognizable kiss onto his full, soft lips.

A soft gasp escapes me while I run my fingers through his tousled hair and hold back as the urge overcomes me to loosen the knots in his hair because I’m rather sure that this would hurt and wake him up with my (non existent) skill.

I press a hand against my thumping cock. Oh Kami, I need sex! Lately he’s tired like that a lot, so tired that he falls asleep before anything can happen and in the morning he’s so drunk with sleep as if he didn’t sleep at all.

I can’t wait until tomorrow since that is his last day in the office before he’s off for a whole, complete weekend. Rikichi is taking over and the fourth seat of the sixth division which name I still can’t remember. I wrap my hand around my still covered erection, a bit too rough, in the hope that I can fight down the arousal but it doesn’t work.  
  
I bite my tongue and climb over him. Let’s go to the bathroom. I stop and gaze at his muscular back, his naked, pale butt and his long legs. I moan quietly and climb back onto the bed, this time behind him and wrap my arms around his chest. He mumbles something incomprehensible in his sleep while I make sure that my hand is far away from his scar. It might have healed just fine but it’s still incredibly sensitive. One time he came because I caressed it with my finger tips and licked across it softly. I know that. A few of my scars are sensitive as well and my penis twitches whenever he touches them.

I snuggle closer to him, carefully as to not to wake him up, hide my face into his neck that smells of nut and lavender now, feel his long hair in my face and his warm, strong body on mine and shudder. My other hand I put into my boxers and wrap it around my cock before I move it up and down in fast movements. I bite my tongue to stop myself from becoming too vocal while Renjis presence is like a drug to my body and I press myself closer to him until I realize, that my hips thrust against his ass again and again. I wrap my leg around his hips while I make a face, bite my bottom lip abruptly and cum between our bodies into my hand, trembling. My breath flies and I can feel blood run down my chin. Renjis head is moving and I can hear him grumble.

"Shhh. It’s okay." I whisper with a hoarse voice and press him closer against me before I grab for the blanket and spread it over us. Tomorrow morning I’ll regret that I didn’t wipe off my cum but now I’m happy enough to hide my face in Renjis neck, feel his naked body against my nearly naked body and to fall asleep slowly.

I’m in Renji bureau again. School has been boring and I skipped the soccer training afterwards.

This morning Renji didn’t even notice that there was cum inside my underwear. He also didn’t ask me why I was rubbing away at his ass. Apparently he really just slept through it and I’m not telling him anything. Not exactly because it’s embarrassing or anything like it but because I don’t want to embarrass _him_ because he promised me sex and fell asleep on me.

I know that it won’t do well for his ego.

In the pocket of my pants I have the little vial and the tube again. Lets give it one more try.

It’s the last school day of the week and since I skipped club activities today I’m in the bureau of the sixth division close after midday, my schoolbag wrapped around my shoulder and in the other hand a small, white bag with a bento-box inside. Not self made. I want to feed Renji, not poison him. But I got Yuzu to make twice as much and her bentos are nearly as good as Mums back then. Well, it’s not like I would remember it too well…

"Hi!" I greet him glowingly and in a way better mood that I’m actually in and he smiles at me lazily. I already talked to Rikichi. Better said, he made it easy on me in telling me that the captain looks overly tired today and I nodded and proposed that we could take some work from him and Rikichi himself said, that he would make sure that Renji leaves the building at six p.m. tops.

The thirst for action of the little guy is truly infectious.

I close the door behind me thoroughly and walk towards Renjis desk straight away, loosing my school bag on the way there. I take the brush out of his hand and push aside the paperwork (I admit, maybe a bit too rough for top secret documents) before I sit down onto the table in front of him, arms crossed in front of my chest and looking down at him. He blinks, overstrained and leans back in his chair with a quiet sigh.

"Is something wrong?" he asks me and I nod sharply. "Of course it is. Have you been eating today?" He scratches his neck thoughtfully and throws me a measuring gaze. "This morning? A bowl of cereal?" he says but it sounds more like a question. My gaze wanders to the watch on my wrist inconspicuously. It’s half past one now. _This morning_ was around six o clock for him. And a bowl of cereal? Even my sisters eat more than that!

I slip from the table and put the little white bag there instead.

"What’s that?" he asks and looks at the back warily. "Lunch." I tell him short-circuited and get the bento box out of the packaging before breaking a pair of new chopsticks into two and put them down onto the table. He sighs. "I don’t have-" "Oh yes you do." I contradict and he sighs again, throws a gaze at my determined face and opens the box before grabbing for the chopsticks. "Thanks for the food." he mumbles into his nonexistent beard and starts to eat, first gingerly, then hastily.

I nod, satisfied and pull one of those wooden chairs closer that are standing on the wall and sit down, the chair positioned in a way that makes me look at Renjis profile.

I stay silent. It’s not that I’m mad at him or anything but it makes me mad that Renji looks so fucked up right now and for a moment I wish that he never became captain at all. Not even ten minutes later he ate up the whole box to the last crumb and leans back in his chair, hands crossed over his tummy and his eyes closed.

"Was yummy." he says with a slightly husky voice. "Did you make it?" "No, that’s from my sister." He nods slowly. "Tell her my thanks." I nod while he sits up again, puts the box back into the bag and the bag onto the floor next to his desk.

I can see him grab for another piece of paper and so I get up quickly and sit down onto his desk in front of him again. "Ichigo? You’re in my way." he tells me in a calm but resigned voice but I stay where I am.

"By chance I know that shinigami - and captains too - have the right to make a full half an hour lunch break as long as the conditions allow it." "Well, the _conditions_ don’t allow it." He gazes at the stack of papers next to me that piles up on his desk untidily. I smile at him sweetly while I grab for the pile of files and let it fall onto the ground without further ado. "I don’t see no _conditions_ here."

Renji sighs and makes a face. "Alright, so what do you want?" he asks me. He seems to be in a bad mood. With all the constant stress here I would’ve gotten that way earlier. I jump from his desk and climb over his knees. Roughly I grab for a handful of his hair and with the other one for his chin before pressing a kiss to his lips. "It’s _you_ I want, you stupid jerk." I mumble, my voice quite a lot softer than my choice of words. For a moment all of the stress seems to drain from him and he lets me handle him how I want it, moves his head back willingly when I pull his head back at his hair and shudders when I press my thumb through the fabric of his shirt against the spot where the scar on his chest is the widest, there, where it ripped open again.

"I love you." I whisper against his half opened lips and look into his dark eyes when he opens them again before I press our lips together again, still looking into his dark eyes. "I love you." I whisper again, this time against his ear where I lick over his auricle softly and pull at his earlobe afterwards. A shaky exhale escapes him. "I love you." I tell him a third time while I lick a long, wet line across his neck until I reach his adams apple where I close my teeth around his throat softly before I bite down carefully.

I can feel his throat vibrate underneath my lips and how his hands shoot up, not to push me away but to pull me in closer. The chair he is sitting on and on which I’m kneeling at nearly falls backwards while a drawn out moan lets his throat vibrate and when I let my hand wander into his crotch I realize that he’s hard.

Gently I let go of his throat again and take his face into my hands to pull him up to kiss him, long and deep and passionate until our breath comes in quick gasps.

"Forgive me." he whispers when we let go of each other, gasping for breath. "I’m such an asshole… I don’t want you to leave and I didn’t want to bitch at you like that."

He didn’t bitch at me. He was just a bit harsh. I smile gently and press his face against my shoulder. "Don’t you worry, you big asshole." I laugh quietly, glad that he’s more like the Renji I know now who isn’t overworked and carries the weight of a whole division.

I press a kiss onto his head and against his temple and he wraps his arms around my slim body and sighs fathomless. He’s aroused and I am too but right now there isn’t the right time for sex. We stay like that for a while until I let go of him, pull my wooden chair closer and sit down opposite of him.

He outstretches his arm and pushes a strand of hair out of my forehead and I smile softly before I take both the little vial and the tube out of the pocket of my pants and put it both onto the table. He lifts his eyebrows. "What’s this?" he asks me and my smile turns into a wicked grin while he looks at the containers that had been visibly opened before. "Something that you can say no to if you don’t like it." "Has it something to do with sex?" he asks me. "You know, I’m open for everything." I snort, amused. "Let me finish talking first and decide afterwards. This vial here," I point onto the unlabeled glass container with the transparent, inconspicuous liquid inside, "well, remember Byakuyas downfall? The stuff he gave you?" Renji nods and his jaw works and for a moment I can see discomfort in his eyes and then the try to hide said discomfort. "That stuff is somewhat similar but not a mixture of hundreds of different things that would be fatal on their own. It’s just one and vegetal. Apart from that it doesn’t have side effects like the one that you’re still screwed three days later." He nods slowly. He still seems to be a bit freaked out by it but at the same time I can see a shudder run through his body and how his breath becomes that tiny bit heavier.

"And there are no side effects?" he asks me, a bit disbelieving and I nod. "You can bet on it." "How would you know?" I bend over towards him a bit. "I would never serve you anything from which I haven’t tested myself that it is harmless." His dark eyes move over to mine in surprise. "You… took that stuff yourself?" I nod slowly and I can see the question burn on the tip of his tongue but he doesn’t seem to dare to ask and so I tell him about that experience. "It was… somewhat similar to the way you were back then. I only took a small dose since I didn’t know how strong that stuff is. I… felt as if my insides were on fire and I felt incredibly hot and I wanted to have sex so badly. First I didn’t do anything to check if it gets worse and - to be honest - it did get worse a bit but not as bad as… well, with you, back then. Then I lend myself a hand and even though I was more sensitive than usual it didn’t hurt. I came twice and then it was over already. I’ve been a bit shaky and out of breath but half an hour later that was a goner too and I started to do my homework." He swallows heavily. I can see in his dark eyes how he imagines me lying on my bed in my locked room, squirming around with a lustful, pained face, holding my penis in my hand and jerking off. A quiet moan escapes him. "When… did you do that?" he asks me in a husky voice and I smile. "The last time you were in the Soul Society." He licks his lips. "What… exactly did you do to cum?" he whispers and bends forwards while my hand lands in my crotch _accidently_. A slightly evil grin crosses over my face while I lean back in the chair, legs apart and feet on the ground and looking him into his eyes deeply. "I touched myself." I tell him in a quiet voice and run my hand over my covered chest. "The way you always do." My hand wanders deeper and wraps around my covered cock. "With one hand I jerked off." A high moan escapes his lips while my other hand circles over the fabric above my entrance. "And with the other one I fingered myself and imagined how you’re fucking me." His teeth clank together and his breath quickens while his gaze is fixed on my hands. I spread my legs a little further and lift one to put its heel onto the edge of the chair so that the fabric tightens over my ass. Without taking his gaze off of my crotch he sinks down onto his knees in front of me and presses his face against my hidden genitals while I pull in a sharp breath and tremble.

I would love to be as selfless and say that this is all about him and that it’s his turn but it seems like eternity to me that we were close like this, mentally close like this and I swear I’m going to kill everyone who's knocking on the door now.

He rubs his nose against my covered dick and I open my belt with shaky fingers and then the knob and the zipper before pulling down pants and boxer far enough that Renji can reach my erection. Greedily his gaze wanders up and down my cock, he rubs the tip of his nose against it and his hot breath hits my cock in pants.

He looks at it with a glazed over gaze for a moment as if it’s the first time he ever sees it, moves his shaky fingertips up and down gently and then he takes my glans into his mouth abruptly before swallowing me whole. This happens so unexpectedly that a shaky scream escapes me and I cover my mouth with one hand and hope that nobody was standing in front of the door just now. Even though this sight is nearly too much for me I look down at him, at his full cheeks, his eyebrows that he knitted together in concentration and his slightly fluttering eyelids. The way his lips spread around my length. He is clawing at my hips by now and I can both feel and see him suck on my tip and how his tongue flutters across it.

I’m speechless but again and again sounds of lust escape my throat. He licks pre-cum from my glans and I whimper dully. My thighs twitch and I have the urge to wrap them around his head to pull him deeper onto me. Well, I don’t wrap my legs around him, instead I grab a handful of his hair. With lust filled eyes he looks up at me and his gaze nearly makes me cum on the spot. I uncover my mouth and take his hand into mine instead so that our fingers are intertwined.

My voice is somewhat breaking when I bend over to tell him quietly: "Squeeze my fingers when it’s too much." He squeezes them softly as a confirmation and then I grab his hair tighter and hold him in place while I fuck into him slowly. His eyelids sink down and I see tears prickle in the corners of his eyes but he doesn’t squeeze my hand, just holds onto my fingers lightly.

"Look at me." I whisper in a lust filled voice and he opens his eyes again heavily and looks up at me while I’m guiding him with my hand, pull him deeper onto my cock and into my careful thrusts. A tear loosens from the corner of his eye and trails down his cheek but in his eyes I can still see the arousal burning.

His throat is working around my cock and I moan but a moment later he already moved closer himself and takes in my dick deeper than I wanted him to just now and I can feel his nose tip in my pubic hair and how he starts to struggle for air. He’s still not squeezing my fingers, instead he is clawing at my hip with his other hand. Gently I squeeze his fingers now but he just shakes his head heavily and so I let him have his way, press him against my pelvis and feel the heat of his mouth and the movements of his throat and the quiet sounds of lust trailing off at my cock. All of it combined nearly makes me cum.

Then I feel him pressing against the hand on his head and a moment later he does squeeze my fingers and I pull him back, even though not all the way off of my dick since halfway up he fights my grip and tries to take me in deeper again. Even though I thought that I am the one to hold the reigns in my hand right now I let him have his way again. "Alright." I whisper hoarsely. "You wanted it that way." Again I thrust into him, a bit harsher this time admittedly but even though his eyebrows are drawn together in discomfort he meets my thrusts and the sounds that can be heard, the unambiguous slurping and the loud slapping sound when skin rubs over skin take me over the cliff.

I let go of his hand and claw at his long hair with both of my hands and pull him all the way down onto my penis. His throat works while I’m cumming and his fingernails leave fire-red prints on my hips but he doesn’t try to fight my grip and only waits patiently until I’m done.

He’s gasping for air pitifully when I pull him off of me again and still he tries to run his tongue over my softening cock when it slips out of his mouth and shit, I love this guy so much.

His breath escapes him in heavy pants and now I finally wipe away the tears from his cheeks while I press his face against the side of my groin, bend over and wrap my arms around his shaking body. I whisper quiet words into his ear, what a good boy he has been and how much I love him and how incredibly hot he has been and he sags against me heavily, still breathing heavily and for a moment it feels as if all of the stress at work just streamed out of him.

His knees are shaking too much for him to get up and so we stay like this until his breath calmed down a bit.

Silently I help him to sit up, then onto his legs and into his chair.

I inch closer, press my lips against his wide open mouth, run my fingers over his cheeks and stay close to him when he snuggles closer, seeking protection (or so it feels like). "I’m there." I whisper. "And I’m not going anywhere."

He trembles at my words and I smile softly.

Again we stay like this for quite a while. With an imperceptible gaze towards the clock I realize that his lunch break is over already but I sure as hell won’t tell him.

He must have looked over my shoulder because all of a sudden he pushes me back a bit and points to the little tube next to the vial with a shaky finger. I follow his gaze. "So… what’s that then?" he asks me in a shaky voice and I smile. "That one," I say and sit back onto my chair where I grab for the little tube to hold it up and underneath his nose. "Is cream." He nods slowly. "But it’s no hand cream or anything like it, it’s…" I pause. "It took me a while to find it. It opens the blood vessels underneath the skin and there is a substance inside, not really chili but something similar. It makes the skin more sensitive." I can see him shudder and how his red cheeks become even darker. "That stuff is rather strong and when you touch it without gloves the hands are affected by it too. It doesn’t last _too_ long but for a few hours you won’t be able to do much else." "And…" he whispers in a husky voice. "How… Where… is it used?" I smirk at him. "I tried it out at my penis. It’s… rather intense." I try to recall how my body went crazy and how I’ve been dizzy and how I pushed over the glass of water I had by my bed accidently when I tried to have a sip.

His mouth is opened a bit and by the way he sits in his chair I can see that there is a dark spot forming in his crotch on his light grey jeans. Isn’t he wearing underwear today?

"I don’t know what happens if you would use both of it but we don’t have to. We don’t have to use any of it if you’re not comfortable with it." "Are you kidding?" he asks me in a husky voice. "Yes. Yes, yes, I want to." He swallows and looks into my eyes insecurely. "I mean… Or do you want to be the bottom? I mean…" He swallows again but I just look at him indignantly. "As if you would have any idea about any dosages. I’m the one responsible this time." He licks his lips. It’s only part of the truth. I know how submissive he can become and how he loves to give away responsibility during sex and how he feels forced through my youth and inexperience to be the one in control. But I saw him after Byakuyas cocktail of drugs. And I saw how Renji went crazy when Byakuya took him (even though I would like to banish this memory).

I might still be young but I’m far from inexperienced by now. It’s time that I become more active and for Renji to be able to let himself go for real.

I smile at him innocently. "Well, any interest in any of it?" He nicks hastily. "Yes. Both. I want… to try out both of them." His voice falters when the arousal takes him over. I can see it in his face how he would have liked to do it right here and now but this is not the right environment for experiments like that. I put the tube back onto the table and inch closer. Gently I rub his nipples that stand out underneath the button-up shirt he’s wearing today abundantly clear before my fingers wander deeper to pull down the jeans he’s wearing.

He does wear underwear - only he lost so much pre-cum by now that it leaked through.

I smile and lean closer, pull in the smell of sex and cum and push my hand through the leg opening of his boxer towards his cock. Through his underwear I press my lips against the underside of his glans and massage his erection with strong movements of my hand. One might think that Renji already took my souvenirs because I don’t even get to the point to take off his underwear before he cums into it.

He seems to be a bit dizzy now and I hold onto his shoulders while I smile to me and let my fingers wander over his face.

"Lets try that tomorrow." I smile and he nods quickly before he adds with a croak: "Tomorrow? Why not until tomorrow?" "Because I know how tired you are after work. And I want to enjoy it. And that you enjoy it too." First it looks like he wants to contradict but then he nods in surrender. And then his gaze wanders to the clock. "Oh shit, it’s so late already?" he swears and the corners of my mouth twitch while I explain Rikichis plan to throw him out at six pm tops.

Did I ever mention how fucking much I love this shinigami?

I’m lying in the same bed as my still sleeping shinigami-boyfriend. It’s nearly eight o clock in the morning on this autumn Saturday and maybe it’s just my imagination but the dark rings underneath his eyes that always caught my attention like ominous shadows look like they vanished. Or maybe it’s the way the sun streaks inside. No idea.

I’m lying on my left side, he is lying on his right and I stare at him. The red, open hair hang into his face in a chaotic way partially and partially they are fanned out over the pillow like a halo. He looks incredibly relaxed, his breath calm and his facial features slack as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. The deep wrinkles I see in the corners of his nose and his mouth lately, between his eyebrows and especially on his forehead smoothed out and he looks way younger. I want to touch him and be close to him but I’m afraid that I could wake him up and so I only touch him with my eyes. The blanket slipped a bit and my gaze wanders over his muscular arm and his wide shoulders down towards his chest where I can see a rosy red nipple.

Gently I grab for the blanket and pull it down a bit until I can look at his whole chest. Again my gaze wanders down the long scar that an unknown ryoka inflicted on him and that still shines in a fiery red. I pull the blanket deeper until my gaze wanders across his abs and the clear cut hip bones and the sweet, narrow belly button.

I remove the blanket a bit more until I can see a few frizzy pubic hairs and his well formed cock that nestles against his thigh limp and heavy. Between his foreskin I can see a part of his glans glisten in the sunlight and lick my lips while I pull down the blanket completely. A pair of long, muscular legs appears and a shudder runs through Renjis body when a cool gust of air brushes over his body.

His eyelids flutter and with a guilty conscience I consider throwing the blanket over him again when his eyes open slightly. I didn’t want to wake him up. We’ve got all day long and he can use his sleep (even though we went to bed nearly eleven hours ago. No wonder that I can’t sleep anymore. But he needs it. And I woke him up. I’m such an idiot).

He sees my gaze on him and his naked body and for a moment he actually blushes even though I’m just as naked as he is. He tries to be casual about it when he licks his lips and I follow his example, drawn in by the wet, pink tip of his tongue that I can see between his lips.

Oh Kami, I believe I’m hard again, my cock is pounding for attention but I don’t dare to take my gaze away from him in case I would miss anything, because I don’t want to. I don’t want to miss anything, no twitch, no intake of breath.

We’re away by about an arm length but I don’t stretch out my arm to touch him. I don’t have to either. I can see him shudder, how his breath quickens and his cock fills slowly but continuously without neither me nor him touching him and my gaze lingers on it for a while longer.

"Did you… give me something already?" he asks me in a raw voice but I can only shake my head no in silence. He swallows heavily and turns around onto his back, his eyes closed and his balled fists pressed against his eyes.

Again I have to admire the control he has over his body because slowly I can see his breath calm down. Only his erection abides.

Slowly he takes his hands away from his face and turns his gaze towards me but stays on his back. "Could we do that now? Please?" he asks me and I groan dully while I can only nod. "I’m gonna get that stuff." Without touching him I climb over his body to get both the vial and the tube from out of the pocket of my pants and put them both down on the nightstand. In the big bag in the closet I’m rummage for the disposable gloves that he bought for the Sounding back then and take them with me. If he actually wants to use the cream as well… Well, I’m not touching it with my bare hands or I will be useless.

He’s still lying on his bed, motionless and follows each of my movements with his eyes, his mouth half opened and with a vulnerability and an arousal in his eyes that nearly makes me want to jump him and fuck him senseless.

I bite my bottom lip and close my eyes and when I open them again this feeling isn’t as powerful anymore and I sit down next to his head onto his bed with crossed legs. "Which one do you want to try?" I ask him and lift my hands, holding one of the containers in each hand. His gaze wanders from one of my hands to the other and stays on the vial. "The drug-stuff." he says quietly and I snort. "You can trust me, it’s totally legal." He smirks at me and nods. "Better that way or I’d have to take you to the high commander." "The police more likely." I giggle, glad about the harmless conversation we’re having right now while I put the tube to the side and open the lid of the vial carefully.

"Open your mouth and put out your tongue." I tell him while I dip my middle finger into the liquid. He shudders and does as I say. "Open up wide." I order him gently while I take out my finger again and put the vial back onto the nightstand.

His mouth opens even wider and it remembers me of yesterday when he gave me that blowjob. I lick my lips.

Then I put my middle finger into his opened mouth and rub it softly against his gums, all around and then the rest against his hanging out tongue that trembles in anticipation and exertion.

Saliva runs down the corners of his mouth and I wipe it away with my thumb before I tell him: "Okay, now close your mouth, gather some spit and swallow it down." He nods hastily and does as I told him to.

"And now?" he asks me in a husky voice and I smile at him. "Now we wait for it to have an effect. It won’t take too long, five minutes maybe, ten at its max." He nods, apparently a bit disappointed but I just lie down onto his right side, my head onto his shoulder and my arms around his upper body. With a satisfied smile he buries his face in my hair and I let my fingertips wander over his skin, light as a feather, move my index finger in gentle circles around his nipples and feel him shudder while doing so and how a soft moan escapes his lips.

My fingers find the long scar that is still new enough that I don’t know it by heart one-hundred per cent. Really softly I let my fingertips run down on it and a tremble moves through his body. With a smile on my lips I trace his abs and his ribs, then I press my index finger into his belly button gently until my fingertip has disappeared into it and then a bit harder before I start to imitate thrusting movements. He claws at the blanket next to him and his teeth clatter together. "Ichigo." he whispers and there is a urge in his voice that brings my movements to a halt. "Yes?" I whisper right back at him and lift my head.

Each of his breaths is like a little moan and his body shakes and just when I turn onto my stomach I realize that his hips are wreathing around fidgety and that he has his knees pressed together and that he’s rubbing his feet against each other and how he looks down at himself with widened, dark eyes onto his hard as a board erection which foreskin is pulled back and shows an angrily red glans.

"It’s working." I whisper, partly aroused and partly fascinated and his head sinks back into the pillow with a quiet whimper.

His hands are still clawing at the bed linen as if he would be unsure whether he is supposed to touch himself and he throws me a slightly desperate gaze. _Ichigo_ I read on his quivering lips and without further ado I lie down my upper body onto his and press our lips together, danger be damned that the rest of the drug can find its way into my blood stream too.

Gently I rub both my thumbs over his temples where I can feel a vein thump with his heartbeat. Sweat pearls down his upper lip and his lips shake with every quick breath. "Ichigo." I hear him whimper. "Ichigo. Ichigo." My name, again and again and again and I take his face into my hands and press a kiss onto his quivering chin, his cute nose tip and his twitching eyelids. "You’re so hot." I mumble, fascinated and his dark eyes open up a bit. "Just hold on for me a bit longer, can you do that for me?" He seems to hesitate for a moment, then he nods quickly.

"Yes. Yes." he nods again and again and I look into the blown pupils for a bit longer, see words like _Don’t leave me alone._ and _I’m scared, but you are here so I’m alright._ My heart wants to overflow with all of my love for him but I just bend forward towards him, place my lips around his upper lip first and then his bottom lip before I start to suck at it and bite down on it and when I finally let go of him it’s colored in a bright red and lightly swollen and I can feel my own erection twitch noticeably at the sight in front of me.

My lips move over his face, over every reachable spot and he gasps for air and by now his whole body is squirming.

He does react somewhat different to that stuff than I did. I used that tiny bit more back then and still haven’t been that willless and caught in a high of arousal like he is right now but maybe it just looks like it since my memories aren’t that good about the time when I took the drug to be honest.

"Ichigo." he whimpers again and I lift my head, watch his hands that are balled into fists and buried in the bed linen. I run my hand over his cheek. "Are you okay? How are you?" I ask him with a husky voice. "Y-Yellow…" he whispers and I become attentive. Like back then I wonder if you can count this for BDSM too and when it comes to BDSM I haven’t dominated yet. Yellow. Look out. Wait for a moment. "Is it too much? Do you want to cum? Should I help you?" He nods heavily and without taking my gaze away from him I lick my lips. "Okay." I whisper. "Okay. Don’t worry. Just take a few breaths." He tries his best to follow my order while I climb over him. With a somewhat nostalgic smile I clasp my shoulder and this time, months later, it’s him who looks up at me in disbelief. "Well, come on." I encourage him. "Bite down."

And he does bite down while I wrap my hand around his hard, dripping erection, my thumb on the little slit in his glans while I let the rest of my hand wander up and down slowly with pressure. His bite hurts at first before the skin around it turns numb and I barely feel it anymore that he has his teeth buried in my skin - well, at least until he bites down harder abruptly while a muffled scream escapes him and I can feel sperm running over my hand without me touching him all that much. There are more body fluids running. I can feel blood dripping down my shoulder and when he lets go of my shoulder, breathing heavily, only to sink back down into the bed linen I look at the bite wound inconspicuously. I do know how dangerous the bite of a human is, more dangerous than that of an animal but I’m not really worried about it. Renji is in a gigai right now.

His hands are still clawing at the bed linen and by now he has a hole ripped into it too.

Like I expected it his dick is still standing proudly but his eyes are closed in exhaustion for now.

"Better?" I ask him quietly and he nods in silence, moves his blood covered, still swollen, red-kissed lips a few times and then whispers: "You are so fucking hot. One more time. One more time. Just…" I can see him swallow. "Don’t… don’t let me cum this quickly this time even though I might say something different in two minutes or so. I…" He closes his eyes in embarrassment. "I… like it when… when I’m taken to my limit during sex."

I brush my hand over his cheek lightly. I know. I know that. He might’ve not always been okay with what Byakuya did to and with him but I know that it still turned him on. That he found sexual satisfaction in it. And that he would still have sex with Byakuya if I didn’t show up in his life and turned it upside down.

I lean forward and press our lips together, push my tongue through the little crack between his and move it back and forth slowly as if I would fuck his mouth. He shudders beneath me, his hands still clawing at the bed linen. "Renji." I whisper against his lips. "Hmm?" I can hear him moan and trace the outlines of his lips with my tongue gently. "Touch me." I don’t have to tell him twice. A moment later his hands move over my body, over my slim back, my shoulders where I flinch when his fingers touch the bloody tooth imprints, over my chest where they stay at my nipples for a little while and then down to my ass where he starts to knead and massage it.

My own breath becomes faster and without further ado I grab his wrists again and press them back against the bed, this time next to his head.

His pitch black eyes look at me, clouded over a bit. "Shit, you really are turning me on." I whisper. "But when you do I can’t take care of you." I feel his lips on my ear when he turns his head and how his hot breath ghosts over it.

"I’m sorry." he whispers and I push away a sweaty strand of hair from his forehead.

"It’s alright." I answer and smile at him. He returns it while I move down on his body again, press the flat part of my tongue against his nipple and lick over it, a few circles around it and take it into my mouth afterwards, suck on it gently and nibble at it lovingly.

Renji complicates my caresses since his quivering upper body tries to come closer to me again and again. I can hear a stream of lust filled sounds coming from him, little "Haah!"s and "Ngh!"s and when I look up at him through my lashes I can see that his mouth is wide open, his head is thrown back and his eyes are closed while he has his fists clawed into the pillow. I let my lips wander over the red scar and lick over it all the way down. He whimpers and his whole body shakes and trembles and I can feel how a bit of sperm spurts into my direction.

"W-Wait!" I hear him whimper and stop abruptly. "Are you alright?" I ask him gently and lift my head to kiss him again. "T-That cream." I hear him croak. "Use it." I pull together my eyebrows. "I’m not sure if that’s a good-" He shakes his head abruptly and nearly head-butts me while doing so. "Please." he whispers in a strained voice. "And…" The color of his cheeks turns into a dark red. "There… in the bag. There’s a small black box. Have you seen it before?" I nod slowly. I don’t think that it’s there since a long time. I also don’t know what’s inside. I always forgot to check it out. And then again I didn’t dare.

"Alright. I’ll get it. You’re going to be alright, I’m right back." He just nods with quivering lips and I jump from the bed, stumble and nearly fall when my legs dare to give out underneath me and hurry to the closet to get the wanted box. I find it quickly and hurry back to the bed without opening it.

He nods thankfully. "Open it." I can hear him whisper hoarsely and I follow his instruction, undo the sealing and pull apart the parts of the little box. There’s something like a ring inside, too small for my wrist and way too big for one of my fingers, made out of black metal. I’m not as unimaginative and naive and innocent as a while back. Sometimes I’m even watching porn myself, that is when Renji is in the Soul Society, here on his laptop with one hand between my legs and using the other one to press a used pillowcase or piece of clothing from him into my face. Yes, sometimes I’m rather pathetic.

Well, long story short, I know that this thing is called cockring and I can feel my cheeks grow hot. "Do you… want… need to wear it? I ask him and he nods. "Look here." he starts with a shaking voice and indicates me to give him the ring. "You can open it… here… somewhere… like this…" His fingers are shaking way too much and so I take the metal out of his hand and open it with a simple movement. "How do you put it on?" I ask, a little unsure. "Just around the penis or-" He interrupts me with a headshake. "Around both prick and balls. W-Wait before you close i-it, I’ll tell you if it’s lying c-correctly." he stutters, breathing heavily and I nod. Gently I rub the metal in-between my fingers to warm it up a bit before I lift his heavy testicles a bit to put the opened ring behind them. He moans deeply and his hips twitch and he starts to wreath again while his heavy breath echoes through the room. I push the ring closed a bit but ask Renji "Like this?" before I close it completely. He lifts his head with quite some effort and blinks down at my doing, then he nods and his head sinks back into the pillow while I close the ring completely with a clicking sound.

His hips thrust abruptly into my direction and he whimpers miserably before he tries to catch his breath again, his fists pressed into the pillow left and right next to his face.

Gently I push a strand of hair from his forehead that always seems to find its way back, one hand on his shoulder while I wait until he gives me the okay to continues. "Now the cream." I can hear his hoarse voice and swallow. I would love to ask him again if it really is alright but I trust him to know what he wants and what he can ask of his body. I squeeze his shoulder gently and grab for a pair of disposable gloves that I pull over my hands soliticiously. I press our lips together for a moment while I grab for the tube and open it.

I let go of him again because I have to see what I’m doing now. I put a very diffident blob onto my index finger and don’t move it to his penis but to his chest, to the nipple that I was maltreating and stimulating before. Gently I rub the cream into the soft flesh with a few circles.

First nothing happens at all except for his breath to become heavier, not because of the cream but because of the touch itself. I know. I tried it on my own.

Less than thirty seconds later his skin becomes warm and a bit reddened and as I know his nipple must feel like it’s on fire now. I can see him squirming, hear him sob quietly and how he makes a face, first in discomfort and then in painful arousal and I see his begging gaze with the wish that I do something, that I make it better, that it’s too much, that his body doesn’t know what to do with all of this sensations anymore. He whimpers close to continually and wreathes underneath me while I take his nipple between thumb and index finger and rub it gently, don’t twirl it, only rub it and his whimpering becomes a pressed, loud moan, not too far away from a low scream.

I know that it would help if I would press my tongue against the maltreated body part, that it would take some of the heat, but I have to admit that I’m not quite willing to get that stuff into my mouth and Renji doesn’t ask me to do it either.

His hips thrust into thin air, close to my lower body but I’m far enough away that he can’t reach me like that.

"Ichigo?" he whispers weakly. "Hmm?" I ask him in a raw voice and he grabs for my head to pull me down to him and to unite our lips. The kiss doesn’t last long since he’s rather breathless but he grins at me lopsided (even though strained) and asks me: "Could you please fuck me now?" I nod silently, wordless and get to the task to get the gloves off again so that I can prepare him. He holds onto my wrists. "Leave them on." he asks me and I pull together my eyebrows. "There’re still some leftovers from the cream." "I know." he whispers while he closes his eyes, embarrassed. I had no idea that he’s into overstimulation that much.

Well, you never cease to learn. I didn’t dare to get the cream anywhere close my entrance even though I know that it’s not dangerous.

He licks his swollen lips and grins at me while I move down on his body, past his dick that’s caught in the ring that wraps around both his testicles and the base of his erection and between his spread legs. With shaking arms he grabs for his knees and presses them against his chest, moans heavily when his knee touches his nipple and wiggles temptingly but unintentionally his hips. He’s so open. This position. It’s so personal. So exposed. With the one hand that I don’t have cream on I grab for his ass and pull his cheeks apart. "We need lube." I whisper but Renji just laughs, strained. "Use my cum. There’s enough of it, isn’t it?" I snort, amused but don’t contradict and only gather his cum with one finger of my clean hand and move it through the crack of his ass. Gently I massage his hole with a finger and it flinches underneath my touch and flutters and nearly opens up on its own and Renji moans and whimpers and presses his knees harder against his chest.

I gather a bit more of his cum and push my finger into him, gently but undeterred and he whimpers and his teeth are clacking together and he tries to get closer to me and all I can do is stare down at him in fascination.

Can one die of overstimulation? If you actually can it will happen when I put in the finger of my other hand before I take him.

Oh, I need a condom or it will become a rather… interesting experience (that - I have to admit - I wouldn’t say no to but right now it’s about Renji and about me having to take care of him). I’ll take care of the condom later. I know that he always keeps some in the drawer of his nightstand.

Gently I let my finger draw circles inside of him and his hips follow this motion while he moans heavily. I put my finger into him and out again while I press the side of my face against his thigh, just inches below his ass to have a look at it from close up and from time to time I press my lips against the warm skin there.

"M-More. Come on, more!" he croaks and I remove the finger from his body before I gather some more of his cum and press two fingers into him at once - still with the hand that hasn’t come in touch with the cream.

I’m not even sure if Renji’s actually aware of this because he gasps and groans and again I can hear him whisper my name. I don’t press my fingers into his prostate even though it’s right there. I’m doing that right now to stretch him. I spread my fingers and push in a third one in-between.

His hole twitches before it tries to widen so that it can take all what I offer him right now. Gently I scratch his quivering inner thighs and can see, fascinated, how a few drops of cum escape his erection, cockring be damned.

I hold back when the wish occurs to wrap my other hand around him since that would be a bit too much of a good thing for once and then again I still have the remains of the cream on my gloved hand. I can see a bit of it. It’s not much but I can imagine that it would drive Renji insane. For a moment I wonder why he wants to do all of that. All at once and… hardcore-things like sensitizing cream into the ass and stuff like that.

When I pull my fingers from his entrance I can see a bit of cum sticking to its edges. This time I can’t control myself, I bend forwards and lick if off slowly.

A dull sob can be heard and his legs shake. "Ichigo." I can hear and lift my head without further ado to look up at him.

By now he’s holding onto his legs with only one hand, with the other he shows me that I should come up to him. I do it, press his lower legs against his upper body with my chest and bend forward to kiss him, making sure not to touch him while doing so (and to keep my hands off of the bed. One imagines I put the cream there and lie down into it afterwards).

As I know myself this is something that might actually happen. I let go of him again when it seems that he’s way too much out of breath (even though his lips try to catch mine nevertheless) and just want to ask if everything is alright when he answers my question before I can even ask it. "Come on. Put in your other fingers and then your penis, please." he croaks and yes, I’m actually surprised by the fact that he realized that it were the _wrong_ fingers. Well, the cream’s not working down there yet, but still.

"Patience." I breathe against his lips. "One thing after another." His eyes burn like fire and even though I can see contradict bubbling up in him he swallows it down and nods.

I grab for the drawer of his nightstand and pull out a condom in my size. Even though I know that this is not the best idea I ever had I open it with my hand without cream and my teeth and pull it over one-handed. Then I gather the rest of his cum and coat my erection with it and especially my glans.

"Okay." I whisper. "Watch out, I’m starting now." He nods, breathing heavily and with his eyes closed. With my left hand I pull apart one of his ass cheeks until his hole nearly opens up on its own, then I push in my second finger abruptly as far as it will go.

He gasps and his body flinches upwards, away from the bed, if only a little bit. His toes are moving and his knees are shaking but I already pull out my finger again, pull away the gloves and throw them into nowhere before I grab his hips and thrust into him to the hilt.

The following silence nearly kills me and when I try to look into his face I can see that he has his head thrown back and that his mouth has opened into a silent scream.

His cheeks are wet form tears, even though the cream still needs about ten seconds until it starts to have an effect. I let my hands wander over his strong thighs and to his arms that are encircling them while I stay in him motionless. Partly because he’s holding onto me with a death grip and partly because I want to give him a moment to get accustomed to it.

"Move, please, mo-" He doesn’t get any further since the cream starts to work now, as little as it was. I bend over him, wrap my arms (awkwardly but in a try of protection) around his body and hold onto him while he is squirming underneath me and gasps and sobs and his cock is pressing against his stomach. I wonder if he would be hard like that if it weren’t for the drugs.

With a strained voice I can hear him say (and I have to lean closer to understand him at all): "Y-Yellow… Touch me… Off… Off… Take it off." The movements of his lower body against mine nearly make me loose my mind and even though I only understand a moment later that with _off_ he means the cockring I loosen it with slightly shaky fingers as fast as I can. Earlier he might’ve said that I should ignore his begging but how could I? especially when he indicates with the Yellow that it’s becoming too much for him.

I pull away the opened cockring and just want to touch him when he already cums between our bodies and clamps down on my dick so violently that my eyes roll into the back of my head and I think for a moment that I’ll become unconscious. Or that I’ll cum.

None of it happens. In an unusual presence of mind I have wrapped my hand around the base of my erection and clamped down.

Renji is not holding onto his legs anymore either, instead I press them against his chest with my weight and he has his arms wrapped around my upper body and I can feel him claw at my back and how long weals appear on it. At least two of them are bleeding. His mouth moves while he looks up at me with a gaze full of love and arousal and despair but no words come out. Or well, at least none that I would understand.

"H-Hold me." I can finally hear him say in a thin, high voice and I do it, unfold his legs from his chest and press him closer to me while his lower legs wrap around my hips to pull me closer to him.

I can feel his nipple against my skin but I don’t care. The cream has long but drawn-in and even the tingle and stinging should stop soon enough.

What I can feel overly clear is that he’s still hard and for a moment it worries me since my own erection didn’t last for a third time.

My fingers move through his long hair, one arm wrapped around his back, close underneath his shoulder blades and not moving an inch.

In the end it’s Renji who does the moving, who moves against me and presses his heels into my ass to get me to do something. With one look I ask him if it’s really alright and his next moan sounds so frustrated I nearly have to laugh but he just presses against me again.

With a somewhat distorted smile on my lips I run my fingers through his hair again and start with some shallow thrusts, the circling motion of my hips and again I can feel his short fingernails in my skin, how he claws at me and pulls at it, unintentional I think since a moment later he presses my face against his neck and breathes apologizing, breathless kisses onto the top of my head.

My second arm I wrap around his lower back to lift him up a bit. By now I’m on my knees so that I can thrust into him with more power but I’m still holding back since I’m not sure if it isn’t too much for him.

"I-I barely feel the cream… Word of honor!" I can hear him say, exerted. "P-Please, I’m still so… so full. Please, make me cum again, please."

How could I reject his wish? Slowly I thrust harder into him, with each thrust a little more and he laughs in relieve while the muscles in his ass twitch around me and he presses my face harder against his neck and his other arm around my upper body and spreads the coming out blood over both him and me as a result. I can smell the heavy, metallic taste in the air but I don’t mind, just moan deeply while I thrust into him and now I don’t have any scruples to ram my penis into his prostate every time until he’s screaming and he bites my shoulder again, nearly at the same spot where he bit me earlier and my dick twitches noticeably and all of a sudden I come into the condom but don’t cease my thrusts since he hasn’t cum just yet.

"Touch yourself." I tell him and when he moves a shaky hand in-between his legs and makes a face when he touches himself. I let my own hand wander above his, wrap my fingers around him and move his hand up and down with my own. He sobs and trembles under my touches and I rub my thumb over the little slit on his glans and then he cums abruptly, first with a breathless moan, then I can hear little sounds of pain and pull out of him quickly, lie down on top of him and make sure not to touch his sensitive cock while doing so and press him closer against me, run my fingers through his hair, kiss his lips gently and his forehead and his eyelids and feel his chest quivering underneath mine.

He’s still shaking and I caress his face. I would love to tell him how hot he is and all of that but I have to admit that I don’t know if he wants to hear stuff like that now.

Again I’m wondering why he did it all willingly. Sure, he’s not like me but he always had to talk me into trying new things, had to show me that it’s safe or that I’m actually into it and all of that. And him?

I sigh soundlessly while I put my attention back onto him.

I know from myself that one can have little mental breakdowns after BDSM and since I know them from myself I know how to react to them and that I shouldn’t take it too serious if he randomly starts to insult me or something like that.

Only he doesn’t. He has his arms wrapped around my body and his face hidden in my neck.

His breath calms down slowly but his body is still shaking. I should get up and bring something to drink for him but to be honest my wish to not leave him alone wins. Apart from that I don’t think that I could get away from him anytime soon anyways, he’s holding onto me that tightly.

"Thank you." I hear him mumble quietly and yes, I’m surprised by that. No insults from him then. Good to know. As an answer I run my fingers through his hair and feel how he snuggles closer to me.

A few minutes we stay like that. The shaking in his bones has ceased and when I lift both my head and my gaze slowly I can see that he has his eyes closed. Now he opens them a bit and smiles and me gently. All of the stress and the tension vanished from his face and I smile back at him. "Thank you for doing that with me." he says quietly and I swallow heavily. So he wanted the overstimulation. A better point in time won’t come. "Why?" I ask him. "It was… more than I would’ve trusted myself with and you… well, you wanted to do it like it was nothing."

I can see his blushed cheeks grow even darker. He smiles gingerly. "You trust me too, don’t you? You trust me to tell you when it becomes too much?" "Of course." I answer, nodding quickly because he proved it to me, didn’t he? He told me when it became too much.

He lowers his gaze. "Well… I’m not that trustworthy when it comes to that. I mean… it was too much but I let you continue anyways." I swallow. Come to think of it, I nearly thought something like that. "Why?" I ask him quietly and push a sweaty strand of hair out of his forehead. "Because… Because…" His voice breaks and I let him have a moment of silence. "Because I need this _too much_ from time to time. At work it’s… well, it’s quite a handful. That’s why I need this other, this _good_ too much to compensate. Does that make sense somehow?" "Yes. Somehow…" I agree because even though I’m not working yet I know what he is talking about.

He presses a few light kisses against my temple. "Next time it’s your turn again. Then I’ll make it real good for you." I can feel myself blush. "Oh shut up." I contradict quickly. "It’s alright. It’s not about being even or anything." "I know. But I don’t want to do it to be even. I want to because I love you and because you deserve it and because you look hot as hell when you squirm underneath me." I laugh quietly. That’s my Renji. "You too." I say quietly. "You look hot as hell too when you squirm underneath me."

He smiles and giggles and I have to admit that I haven’t seen him relaxed like that in quite a while.

I return his smile. "What do you think about getting you really clean next? You got your own cum in your ass. Your _own_." Renji laughs out loud, even though still a bit exhausted from our demanding love game. "I admit, that’s something that I never managed before."

I giggle, unwrap his lower legs from my hips that he has still strung around my body and slide to the edge of the bed, my arms still wrapped around him.

He tries to let go of me but I don’t let him. At the edge I get my legs over it and stand up, pulling him with me when I get up with a heavy groan. He’s actually too heavy and too big for me to carry him around like that but my muscles will hold up for a little while. Startled he wraps his legs around my hips and holds onto me while I’m swaying alarmingly for a moment. "What are you doing?" he asks me with a somewhat quivering voice and I grin at him, strained, while I stumble towards the bathroom. "Carrying you around, princess." "Crazy-ass…" I can hear him mutter against my neck but I just smile and take him to the bathroom where I drop him carefully into the shower.

He spreads his legs willingly and leans against the cold shower wall while I get down the shower head and kneel in-between his knees. His muscular body glistens from sweat and his cock that’s still half hard but doesn’t look like it would disturb him too much is reddened. I open the water tap and hold the shower head to the side soliticiously until the water is tepid before I wet his feet carefully until he’s used to the water and then his legs and then higher and higher until it runs over his shoulders. He has his eyes closed, partly in joy and partly in exhaustion and I grab for the washcloth and move it over his body gently, over his fiery-red nipple that makes him gasp quietly and lets him squirm underneath me when I touch it before I wander deeper and wipe the nearly dried cum from his stomach. I sit down next to him and pull his right leg over my knees so that I can reach his private parts better. His head sinks against my shoulder and I grab for his oversensitive dick gently (he flinches and his hips twitch into my direction) and clean it gently, with my hand, not the rough washcloth.

I caress the base of his cock gently where one can still see the imprints of the cockring. Looks like it was a bit too tight. I guess he bought it for me. That makes me blush. "I want to try it too. That ring." I whisper with a hoarse voice and hear him giggle. "Oh, you _will_." be confirms and a shudder runs down my back. Before he can become too sassy (or before I could want to try it _right now_ ) I put my finger to his entrance and push it into him gently. His fingers grab for my other hand and I hold onto it, run my thumb over the back of his hand gently and remove the cum from the inside of his body with clinical accuracy. His inner walls feel even warmer than usual and his teeth are clacking together, his fingers squeeze mine but he stays silent.

He smiles, exhausted, the expression on his face relaxed and (you simply can’t call it anything else) thoroughly fucked and when I let go of him carefully to get a towel to dry him off and put him back into bed his gaze falls onto the wounds on my back and the bite on my shoulder that I barely even recognized until now.

He pales and the smile fades from his face. "Ichigo." he starts, sounding rather shocked. "I-Im so, so sorry, I… I…" I take a look at my backside in the mirror on the wall. Alright, I look like I’m coming straight out of a fight with a giant cat or something similar.

I grin at him. "Looks good on me, doesn’t it?" I ask him even though I know that it will hurts like a bitch tomorrow.

No, not tomorrow. It will tonight when I don’t know how I should lie in bed and sleep.

He waves me back to him into the shower and I follow the order, well-behaved, before I kneel down in front of him. With quite some effort he gets onto his knees and opens the water tap again. "Turn around." he orders me in a tone of voice that doesn’t allow contradict. I follow his order and a moment later I flinch when the water runs over the wounds that are not bleeding anymore luckily at least.

I can feel my cock twitch in interest and moan in frustration. _'You had your go just now.'_ I scold little Ichigo and force myself to think about disgusting things while Renji cleans the blood off of my back and my shoulder carefully.

He kisses the bite wound gently and wraps his arms around me after he put off the water.

He seems to have troubles to stay on his legs and I grab his arms gently and pull him closer against my back. Now my dick really twitches and even though I have the urge to rub myself against him or that he follows the trail of the wounds with either his fingers or his tongue I don’t say anything. We stay like that for a little while and then we’re nearly air dried already and Renji half asleep.

A bit circuitously I turn around and take him into my arms to bring him back to bed.

I let him sink onto it and sink down on top of him without further ado. He wraps his arms around me, half asleep and I bury my face in his neck. He’s already asleep and I? Well, a nap won’t hurt me either.


	2. Toys 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short while after the chapter "Toys".

I’m sitting on my bed and look down at the two objects on it while my heart beats wildly in my chest. My cock is thumping painfully in my closed, way too tight pants and I feel an ice cold shudder run down my back at the thought of what I plan to do.

Oh Kami, I should really leave it be. That’s everything but a good idea. It’s Renjis fault that I’m sitting here and think about doing something like that in the first place. Well, part of it at least. The other part comes from my own crazy mind. "Damn it." I swear quietly and punch my fist into the bed linen while I can feel how my dick leaks a few drops of pre-cum into my pants.

I lick my lips and pick up the small, black box. I know that one already, at least by sight. The cockring that Renji actually bought for me but had to use himself when we did the thing with the aphrodisiacs-stuff.

It was his idea that I should put it on when we’re in public. Now why should I want to do that? You could see that through my pants. My boy parts ain’t _that_ small. So I told him - maybe a bit too harsh and really, really clearly - that I don’t want to do that and he just accepted it and never talked about it again, just like he promised he would.

And then I took both the cockring and its package with me yesterday when I was at his place.

Why did I do that?

Today we made a date for him to come over for dinner. It would have been bad enough in front of strangers but I can’t possible do that in front of my family… They would recognize. Dad would recognize and forbid me to stay in contact with Renji. My sisters would recognize and throw me those weird glances they always wear when they talk about boys their age or when they talk to each other when they heard someone in their class talk about sex. I never told them anything about me and Renji but by now they found out on their own that me and Renji are a thing. I think that at least Yuzu seems to be amazed by it. Or us, better said.

I don’t know how often she does it (and to be honest I don’t really _want_ to know) but one time I caught here while she was drawing me and Renji as chibis. At least it was nothing sexual - thank Kami! - but it still made me blush madly. I haven’t said anything and she looked rather embarrassed too but mostly I’m glad that she doesn’t think it to be bad that I’m in a relationship with another guy. What Yuzu knows, Karin knows too. But she hasn’t said anything either yet and I haven’t asked her about it too.

And when Renji is here for dinner it’s like a little family reunion, different from when Keigo is there or Mizuiro or Chad.

But back to the basics; I definitely can’t put on that cockring when we’re having dinner together. My gaze lands on the still sealed little box that I had sent to me (and only because the website said that it would be send overly discreetly).

I didn’t even unwrap it yet since it came here yesterday. That I’m doing right now, ease off the sealing tapes from the sides and lift off the lid. It’s hidden in a bed of foam material that insures that the contents won’t break or be damaged otherwise and when I take it out the metal is heavy and cool in my hand but warms up quickly in-between my sweaty fingers.

With my free hand I rub the spot between my eyebrows with thumb and index finger. "Ichigo, you’re an idiot." I mumble to myself and look at the thing thoughtfully. I definitely spent way too much time with Renji. I’m a pervert. And I’m into a lot of things where most people would just shake their head.

Gently I let my thumb move over the rounded tip of the butt plug and trace its outlines, how it becomes wider first and how it tapers extremely and then over the button-like end that ensures that you can get the thing out again and that it doesn’t get stuck inside of your ass all of a sudden.

I grab for the package. Even with a little sample pack of lube. With red ears I pull my hair.

I really shouldn’t wear that tonight. One can tell easily when I’m all hot and bothered without me pushing things into my ass, thank you very much. And anyways, you won’t be able to walk properly or sit down and everything. It does say _extreme wearing comfort_ and stuff like that but that’s all nonsense anyways. I’m gonna try it on real quick and then I’ll take it out again and that’s it and Renji won’t ever find out what I bought from my first pay.

With a growl I pull down my pants and can’t stop myself from gasping in relief when my cock is freed from the defines of my pants.

Of course the door to my room is closed and locked. It doesn’t matter if my family is alright with it or not that I and Renji are an item, I definitely won’t get caught when I’m playing with myself.

I rip open the pack of lube and put some onto my fingers before I kneel onto the bed and push my index finger into my ass. A heavy breath escapes me, apart from that I’m quiet and try my best to take deep breaths while I prepare myself, push a second finger into me without further ado and pull them apart like a scissors.

From where I got the idea with the butt plug? Well, Renji was - for a lark! - saying that if we continue like this that he would be able to take me without any preparation. Yes, he said it during sex and I guess it was only his usual Dirty Talk. My pelvis is too small, impossible for me to take him inside of me without any preparation, like, ever, even though I heard that this is actually possible with some people if they only try often enough. We’re sleeping since half a damn year and I still feel like it’s my first time (and he agrees with me). Well, more or less. My first time was incredibly nice but at the same time just as wearisome, especially emotionally.

Well, long story short, it’s _not_ possible for him to fuck me into the ass just like that. I guess that changes when that butt plug keeps me stretched and all, since that’s more or less like preparation, isn’t it?

I’m only doing that for him (and yes, I admit, a tiny little bit for me too) and I want to go through with it but I don’t feel so good at the thought of doing in the presence of my whole damn family.

I should just put in the plug before I go to sleep and in the morning Renji and I can have some relaxed sex. Well, only that doesn’t work either because of course I made sure that I know a thing or two (or ten) about the plug before I even bought it and one shouldn’t sleep with it. Anyways, one shouldn’t leave it inside for too long in the beginning in the first place since the body is not used to it yet, yadda-yadda-yadda.

I grind my teeth. Right now I just pulled my fingers apart in frustration so much that it actually hurt - and of course my erection had to twitch at it. Fucking bullshit. I shouldn’t be aroused. Not now and neither in the next few hours.

My cheeks are burning in a very bright red when I spread the rest of the lube of the sample pack over the butt plug and lead it towards my ass. I push and press a bit and my cock loses a few more drops of pre-cum and then my ass gives in and that thing glides into me abruptly, so abruptly that a greedy moan escapes me (from which I hope that it wasn’t loud enough to escape my own four walls) and my whole body starts to tremble slightly. I’m so filled up. Not as filled as as if Renji’s inside of me but full enough to keep me at my limit physically. With my other hand I hold onto my erection at its base to keep me from cuming anytime soon.

I should have put on the cockring first. Breathing heavily I grab for the black box, open it and get the ring out before I open it with shaky fingers and put it around my cock. It’s too tight and it’s rubbing in all the wrong places and all it does is make me even more hot and bothered but it actually keeps my orgasm at bay when the butt plug moves after a thoughtless movement of mine.

I stand up slowly, with shaky knees and hope that every step would be pure torture so that I can remove it without a guilty conscience.

Walking a hesitant circle in my room and then another one I have to realize that I do feel the butt plug blatantly obvious with each and every step but that it isn’t as bad as I feared. It makes me breathe heavily and gasp and moan but all I want is _more_. No way that I’ll take out that plug anytime soon.

By way of trial I sit down onto the edge of my bed. During dinner I’ll be sitting on a chair as well, it would be bad if I’d only whimper and whine and be right before an orgasm. Alright, that’s a bit uncomfortable now but when I sit down on only one ass cheek it’s bearable enough.

"Fuck you, you putz, why the hell are you doing this?!" I’m asking myself while I put back on my underwear and then a pants that has a wider cut and through which you won’t see my erection as well as through my other pants.

I whimper and bite my bottom lip abruptly when the usually soft, but now rather rough fabric of my boxers nestles over my erection rather tightly. I lick my dry lips and swallow heavily. My breath is so heavy. Impossible for me to get it back under control. Even more impossible that nobody of my family would recognize it.

Right now I’m playing with the thought to just forget about it all and to try out those toys when it’s only me and Renji in our apartment when my cell phone rings all of a sudden.

With an angry gaze I look at it for a moment but then I recognize the phone number from Renjis own cell phone and answer it after I finally made it to my phone (well, I admit it’s not that easy when you have a damn plug inside of your ass and an erection hard enough that you could cut wood with it).

"Renji?" I ask and am surprised about the fact that my voice sounds rather normal, considering the circumstances. He still notices the difference in it right away. "Ichigo. Are you alright?" he asks me. "Yes." is all I can say right now, being breathless as I am and since I know that he doesn’t believe me something like that I add: "I just nearly dropped my phone right now." A lie, but I definitely won’t tell him the surprise just now. I can hear him giggle on the other end. The thing with the dropping my cell phone is something that could actually happen to me, that’s why he believes me and doesn’t continue on on the subject.

"I could use you in the bureau rather urgently right now. I know, we’re supposed to meet at your place soon but it’s somewhat important. I’m just too stupid for this crap or whatever. Do you think that you could come over real quick? Then we could go back to yours afterwards right away." I have the urge to cry. Of course I’m coming to help him out. But when he comes back to mine afterwards right away (because, how else?) I don’t have the opportunity to take off cockring and butt plug and put it back on (and in) later.

Indeed I feel tears in my eyes when I nod. "S-Sure." I agree in resignation. I would do everything for that guy and when he asks me if I could come over quickly then I’ll do it, damn it.

A tear rolls down my cheek. "Great. Are you home right now?" he asks and again I nod. "Yup. Be with you in ten." Or twenty. Or an hour, depending on how fast I’ll be able to walk. Maybe I won’t walk at all and just take the bus. That sounds useful.

"Awesome, see ya." I can hear him say even though there’s a short hesitation in his voice as if he managed to look behind my facade. Maybe he even did but I definitely won’t make it easy for him.

I put my cell phone and my keys into the pockets of my pants and pull on a jacket, then I leave my room with reluctant steps. I can feel the plug with every step. It doesn’t reach my prostate like that dildo-thing Renji owns but the walking makes the plug awfully intense and I’m shaking before I’m even down the stairs all the way. My knees tremble and I have to hold onto the wall.

"I’m right back." I call into our living room with a quivering voice. I don’t even hear (or register, better said) Yuzus answer to that.

I get into my shoes and I’m really glad that they are big enough to get into them without having to bind my shoe laces.

Then I’m taking the bus. Impossible that I walk over to his office, however short the distance is. I travel without paying today. My wallet is at home and I don’t fucking care. I’m standing and hold onto one of those straps, even though there are still a few free seats. With each start up and stop at there’s a surge shooting through my whole body and I’m clamping down on my already sore bottom lip.

Renji will recognize it right away. If nobody else does, he will.

On shaky legs I get out of the bus, cross the street and walk into the bureau building. Miki, our entrance lady, gifts me with a bright smile and lets me in without a word before she turns towards a non-shinigami that looks like he wants into this divisions office as well. Miki won’t let him in.

That would be rather amusing to watch (it’s always fun watching Miki go) if I wouldn’t be so awfully aroused right now and so close to orgasm (and without the chance to reach it anytime soon) and so I just lift my hand in a greeting and walk right towards Renjis office. (I admit, I stop by the toilets to hold my head underneath a cold stream of water. It’s not making it that much better as I hoped it would.

Silently I lift my hand in a greeting after I knock at the door and get in without even waiting for an answer. "Oh, hi Ichigo, there you are." he greets me with a wide grin. Lately it seems like the work has decreased or maybe he spread said work over his subordinates or something like it, at least he’s a lot more relaxed than back then when he just turned captain.

"Hi." I greet him curtly while I pull the door close behind me and walk behind his desk with my legs apart to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. My breath comes in pants and our kiss is rather short even though I’m doing my very best not to show that I’m all hot and bothered and on the edge of orgasm.

Even though he throws me a look he doesn’t seem to realize in what kind of state I’m in because he starts to talk about Rikichis recommendation immediately to get a few more shinigami into the human world so that the work can be split up better between everyone and how he should write this request since he’s still not as good in it than I am how we found out lately.

Though he wanted my help with it it’s him who does most of the work in the end without me putting in my two cents too much.

A drop of sweat runs down my cheek even though it’s too cold to sweat these days.

My cock pulses with each of my heartbeats and I have the urge to step from one foot to the next, to move the plug inside of me but I just bite my tongue bravely and swallow down each moan.

Renji still is able to tell that something is off with me. Of course he can. He can read me like an open book. "Are you alright?" he asks me abruptly and interrupts his own sentence. He puts the brush aside and turns both his head and his body towards me while I’m standing halfway next and halfway behind of him.

I just nod but I know that my cheeks are colored in a deep red and that I’m sweating and that my breath is way too fast. He looks at me in examination and I can see his gaze wander down my body. It stops at my crotch for a moment but my pants are too big and my shirt too broad. He won’t be able to see my erection.

Gingerly he turns back to his request and I’m stepping from one foot to the next because the first one dares to fall asleep. The plug moves and my cock explodes into a dry orgasm and a moment later I’m standing there hunched over, sprawled halfway across his desk and press my palm against my aching erection. Too much. Fuck. I’m not used to neither plug nor ring at all. I shouldn’t go out for a trip like this.

A moment later Renji is on his feet and behind me. "Ichigo?" he asks me and his voice sounds a bit worried and a bit confused and a bit alarmed and a moment later he wraps an arm around my chest and bends over me to hold me close while I press my way-too-hot forehead against the tabletop of his desk which is pleasantly cool right now. "I’m fine." I squeeze between clenched teeth while a shudder runs down my back when his warm body presses against mine. Oh Kami, not now. It’s too much.

"Let… go…" I get out, breathing heavily and he lets go of me so abruptly as if he burned himself.

A moment later he pulls me from his desk and then he’s standing in front of me and I blink up at him, my breath coming in pants and a moment later I’m leaning against his strong body. Yes, now he should be able to feel my erection against his thigh. Now he seems to realize _what exactly_ is wrong with me because I can feel his probing fingers on my hip and how they wander down to my crotch and a moment later I’m moaning heavily because his fingers touch my hard cock. "Ichigo?" he asks me and I can only gasp. "You’re hard." I nod heavily. I know that myself, thank you very much.

His fingers keep probing and touching and he halts when he feels the metallic cockring.

He turns us both around and pushes me away from him until I’m leaning against the desk. Quickly I hold onto the edges because the contact to his body - however short it was - turned my knees into jelly and I can hear my blood rush through my ears.

With skilled fingers he opens the belt around my hips, then the button and pulls down the zipper and then my erect dick stretches into his direction, still covered by my boxers. Gently he pulls down the fabric of my underwear a bit until my dick is exposed.

I can hear him moan and shudder at his voice. Fascinated his fingers move over the ring that close around my testicles and my penis. A pressed sob escapes me while Renji takes a step back and watches me, my clothed body with my erection that points into his direction and which is slightly reddened.

Renji’s still speechless. He doesn’t even seem to notice that I’m wearing a plug yet. How should he? He doesn’t even know that I own one. And I definitely won’t tell him now. It’s embarrassing enough that he sees me like this, with the ring alone. That he knows that I came to his working place like this. It’s embarrassing and incredibly arousing at the same time.

"What is it?" I squeeze out after a long minute when he’s still standing there, breathing noticeably heavier than earlier and staring at me, his gaze wandering from my gaze to my crotch and back. He licks his dry lips and a whimper escapes me while my erection flinches.

"You… took it on." "I know." I moan and shudder again when I hear his deep voice. Again I’m stepping from one foot to the other and moan in arousal. What must he think of me? That I’m getting a hard on just by him looking at me? Of course that’s true as well but the moan right now came from the plug. I have the urge to tell him about it so that he takes it out of me and fucks me, right now, right here but an upcoming feeling of shame leaves me in silence.

"Touch yourself." he says all of a sudden and I whimper again and try to calm down my raging breath.

Sluggishly I let go of the desk with one hand and push it underneath my shirt and up to my chest. I definitely won’t touch my penis now. I’ll go crazy then. I lick my quivering lips and rub one of my nipples between my fingers. Again my cock twitches.

Somewhat gingerly Renji steps closer to me. Again his gaze wanders over my body. "Come here. Please." I whisper, strained and he does so abruptly, takes a step closer and wraps an arm around my waist to pull me closer against him. Again the plug moves and my head sinks against his shoulder with a whimper. A pressed sob escapes me and I start to rub myself against him unconsciously and he lets me, holds me close and only moans into my ear from time to time.

My shirt moves and his finger run across my stomach very softly. My teeth are clattering together and when his fingers wrap around my erection gently I bite into his shoulder through the fabric of his button-up.

"Shit, I had no idea that this turns you on so much." he whispers and my hips thrust into his direction jerkily. "Did you take the ring when you were at my place the last time? Did you plan all of that, hmm? No, hold on. I called you over totally spontaneously. You planned that we’re at your place." He moans quietly. "And still you left it in place before you came here. You perverted little thang." he whispers into my ear, licks across my auricle and wraps his teeth around my earlobe before he pulls on it.

I sob.

"Can’t… go on… any longer." I squeeze through clenched teeth, close to sobbing again. "It’s too much. Take… care of me, please." I can feel his hug become more solid. "Lets say I would let you cum… would you keep on the ring for later?" My own arms press him closer against me and I nod jerkily. "That… was the… p-plan, idiot."

His breath halts for a moment and I can feel his own erection press against my thigh.

"Hold on to me." I can hear him say and then he grabs me by the hips, lifts me up - and sits me down onto his desk. A scream escaped me when the plug presses deeper into me. "Shhh." I can hear him say. He still seems to be at a loss with what’s wrong with me but he seems to wonder that I react as much as I do. "Cream or drops?" he asks me. Right. I guess he thinks that I’ve taken one of it. I just shake my head. He licks his lips before he bends over me. Gently his fingers caress the base of my dick, curtly above the ring while his lips wrap around my reddened glans.

My head sinks back into my neck. He doesn’t torment me for long, instead he loosens the ring around my cock. The tip of his tongue presses against the small slit on my glans and maybe it’s that or the disappearance of the ring or the fact that the plug seems to vibrate in my quivering body - well, long story short, I cum into his mouth nearly instantly and he starts to suck on my tip gently and runs his closed fist up and down my cock slowly to drain the cum out of me.

I feel myself go limp, contemporaneous with my dick even though it doesn’t grow soft all the way. Plug. Ichigo, now would be the moment to tell Renji that he should fuck you to the heavens. Not now. Not yet.

I can’t wait to see his face and his reaction, but not now. We’re gonna have dinner first.

His reddened lips let go of my glans again and my breath hitches. "I’m gonna put it back on, alright?" I nod in silence and watch him do it, how he puts the ring around my testicles gently and closes it again with the soft click of the ring. The pressure is back on and even though I just came I feel like I can go again right away.

Renji gets up heavily, steps in-between my slightly spread legs (I still wear my pants and - oh wonder - he still hasn’t realized that I’m wearing a butt plug even though he was mere inches away) and then he bends over me and his lips wander over my face and my lips and I melt against his body. I can feel his tongue run over my cheek in short licking motions and then over my lips. My mouth is still half open and his tongue licks into my mouth and against mine and I shudder and answer the french kiss, wrap an arm around his neck, breathing heavily and pull him closer towards me.

"You know what?" I can hear him whisper. "Hmm?" I ask him and he giggles, breathing heavily. "Lets do that request-thing tomorrow. Now we’ll go to your place and eat something." I nod and grin against his lips. "And after that dessert." He presses me closer as an answer. "I wouldn’t care about you being the appetizer." he says and I snort.

"You really wanna get through with it?" he asks me, somewhat gingerly and somewhat surprised and I nod harshly. "Is… Was it that noticeable that something was off?" I ask, somewhat unsure. He hesitates for a moment before he nods. "Yeah, kinda." he says gingerly as if I could call off the evening just like that because of it. "But now that you came it’s going to be better." Sure. Of course. If I wouldn’t have that damn plug inside of my ass.

Gently he caresses my cheek and throws me a reassuring smile. "Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that no one of your family finds out." "Kidou?" I ask him in disbelief (I don’t think that he can fool Dad like that) but he only shakes his head. "I put their attention onto me. And if it ends up to be too much for you, you can just go to the toilet and take it off, don’t worry about it."

I just nod weakly. I won’t make it to the toilet as soon as I’m sitting on my ass. I won’t tell him though. It’s not an option to not hold out.

Then he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me with him while he lets his bureau be like it was at my arrival.

The dinner wasn’t a catastrophe but, well, close to one.

Best of it all was that my siblings didn’t get it but Dad realized that something is off with me as soon as I walked through the door. I’m not surprised to be honest. He’s a doctor.

He had looked into my face judgingly and I am rather sure that his gaze wandered down to my crotch for a moment but he had stayed silent about it all. And if it wasn’t the condition I was in that alerted him it definitely was Renji who threw lewd looks at me again and again and _again_ as if he couldn’t believe that I (we?) do that right now and as if he would rip off my clothes right here and now to fuck me - my body, my ass and especially my dick appreciate the thought - and my mind and will have been crumbling since quite a while now.

I was mostly quiet since I didn’t trust my voice at all but Renji kept his promise and had conversations with both my sisters and my Dad and distracted them from me and so neither Yuzu nor Karin realized that I’m not in such as good mood as always when Renji is here.

Actually I’m glad that I was in the office because the orgasm took quite some of the pressure from me and without it I would have been more at unease, my breath harsher and more audible and my face even more red than it is anyways.

I managed to stay at the dinner-table for about half an hour before I excused the two of us and we went up to my room.

Well, let’s get that one right: Renji stood up elegantly, pushed the chair underneath the table again and left his dishes in order and ready for the cleaning and I got up with a _very_ noticeable groan and nearly fell to the other side because my legs are like damn jelly and then I got out of the room with slow steps and limping, first following Renji and then him following me as soon as he realized the condition I’m in.

I can still feel his looks on me when I force myself up the stairs step by step. The plug is moving. It’s rubbing against my hot inner walls and it’s not enough. Just like that I suppress a whimper before someone from the floor below could hear me suddenly.

Renji helps me to walk the last few steps upstairs and into my room where he walks against the door backwards to close it before he turns the key.

"Ichigo." I can hear him whisper, somewhat hoarse but I just stumble the last few steps towards my bed and fall down on top of it stomach first. A shudder runs through my body when my erection is caught between the bed and my body and I lie there with my legs spread and rub away at the blanket underneath me as inconspicuous as possible, my gaze turned towards him without actually seeing him.

He comes closer solemnly and his fingers wander over my covered shoulder blades.

"Renji?" I whisper. "Hmm?" he answers and grabs for my arm with stiff fingers. "Take my clothes off and fuck me." I whisper with a rather quivering voice and hear him moan darkly.

"They might hear you." he warns me but I just shake my head. "I don’t care. I can’t do it anymore." I groan short-circuited and he nods curtly, pulls his own shirt over his head and his pants down until he’s standing in front of me, naked.

I’m not moving too much while he’s pulling my own shirt over my head circuitously before he climbs onto my head, behind me and then he opens my belt and my pants and pulls them down to my knees.

He halts for a moment. The plug should be rather noticeable by now even through the defines of my boxers. His touch becomes somewhat gingerly when he pulls down my pants completely, first one pant leg and then the other only to get busy at my underwear, letting his fingers run over the waistband gauzily and then over the button-like end that nestles against my ass hard and tight.

I wrap my arms around my pillow and whimper into it while his hands move in-between my body and the bed sheets, grab my boxer and pull it down inch by torturous inch.

A loud moan echoes through the room and it hasn’t been my own.

"Ichigo." I can hear Renji say. "What… is this? When did you-" He stops and again he moans while his hands spread my legs softly by a bit and then his finger tips wander over the plug softly. I whimper again. "Plug." I try to answer his question with a thin voice and breathing heavily. "Since… before I went… to the office."

I can hear his loud breath and then his fingers grab for the plug and pull it out of me agonizingly slow. My hips are wreathing beneath him and I moan and whimper and groan into the pillow while he pushes the plug back in just as gently and slowly.

"Why?" I hear him ask and moan heavily while I put my head to the side to look back to him. "So… so that you can take me without… without the preparation." Again his breath halts for a moment and he licks his lips. "And… you had it inside of you all this time?" he whispers but it hasn’t been a question and so I just stay silent. "I’m such an idiot…" he mumbles and hides his face behind his hands. I want to turn around to him and be close to him but every movement moves the plug inside of me and so I stay on my stomach.

"I should have realized it." he whispers. "I was so close to you and wasn’t able to tell. You were all shaky and horny and sensitive all of the damn time and I didn’t even notice it."

"T-That was the plan." I answer him and he snorts partly and laughs partly.

"I realize now… I realize." he mumbles, licks his lips again and bends over me, presses soft kisses into my neck and onto my shoulder blades and lets his hands move over my upper arms.

"How…" he starts and stops again when his voice breaks. He clears his throat. "How did you imagine that to happen? Where is lube? Like… plug out, penis in?"

I moan quietly and wave him closer with one hand so that I can whisper into his ear. "No need for lube. There’s still enough of it inside of me. Just… Just take it out and then… Then thrust into me." The anticipation alone leaves me trembling and Renjis aroused gasp doesn’t make it any better.

He just nods hastily. "Okay." he whispers, close to my ear as well now. "Okay."

I can feel his fingers on my ass again and his lips on my sweaty forehead and how the fingers of his other hand push a few strands of my hair aside who stick against my skin.

Fascinated his fingers move over the plug again and I gasp dully but he doesn’t continue to play around with me, just takes his second hand there too to spread my ass cheeks before he grabs the plug (does his fingers actually shake a bit over there?) and pulls it out of me oh so slowly. My breath becomes quicker and then the warm metal glides out of me with a quiet plop-sound and I feel so empty that I can’t stop a pathetic-sounding whine from escaping.

My whole body is squirming beneath his and I’m actually dizzy from the arousal but Renji already put his dick against my entrance and presses in as slowly as he removed the plug earlier.

His glans is covered with drops of lust and even though there still is rather much lube inside of me, I perceive his penetration as a somewhat uncomfortable scratch of his penis against the insides of my ass. Still, my mouth is standing open because being filled again, from him, that’s so much better than that lifeless piece of metal.

Renji is alive and his cock is warm, hot nearly, and it pulses with each of his heartbeats and it’s so much bigger than the plug which might outdo Renjis penis-scope but definitely not the length.

"Hold me." I whimper and a moment later his arms wrap around my chest and he presses his upper body against my back and his pelvis lies on my ass and his thighs touch mine gently.

My eyes nearly roll back all the way into my head while I hold onto the pillow underneath me as if my life depends on it.

Gently he thrusts into me, very slowly too. No fucking, more like love making. I’m feeling too hot and my body is burning, my erection is begging for release or a touch but it’s enough. Renji is enough.

For a few minutes he continues his thrusts like that, slow, deep, _gentle_ and sometimes I already came long ago at this point of time but today I’m holding up. Not only because of the cockring, it’s quite possible that I still wouldn’t be close to orgasm to actually cum if I wouldn’t be wearing it.

All of a sudden his hand is on my hip and when he lies down next to me without letting me go or without his cock sliding out of me I can’t help but whimper again in arousal.

Now with both of us lying on our sides he pulls my back against his chest again (my favorite sleeping position and - who knows? - maybe even my new favorite sex position too). With one arm he keeps me pressed against him, the other one moves over my body in gentle caresses, for a moment he lets his index finger draw little circles over my nipples before they wander down my body, up again, down again, over my ribs, over my arms, over my slender hips, over my groin, while his lips move over my shoulders and my neck and my ear. Again he moves a few strands away from my sweaty face and one of my hands wanders to his hips and holds onto him while I move my own hips into his thrusts in the same rhythm as him.

My teeth are clattering together and without further ado he puts his hand over my open mouth to mute my sounds of lust. I can feel him breathe in in my neck and then his tongue and how it licks a wet line over it that starts to tingle in the cool wind.

His hips are still pumping into me gentle and slow and deep and then his hand wanders down to my thighs, the one that was over my mouth just now, widens my thighs gently, grabs the one that’s on top and pulls it higher and back and a moment later he pushes in a bit deeper, touches my prostate and my head flies back with a silent scream, my breath escapes me in heavy pants and his fingers wander over my sensitive inner thighs that are actually shaking with his touch and then to my cock. I was so caught up in the moment of _making love_ that I nearly forgot how hard I am and that the metallic ring makes me go crazy. "I could take you like that for hours on end." he whispers closer to my ear. "And I will - but not today. Your family could grow suspicious, don’t you think so? That’s why I’m gonna let you cum rather soon and then, when I came into you - because I’m so, _so_ close to orgasm - I’ll push the plug back into you just like you’ll be, with all of my cum inside of you and then it stays inside of you while you sleep and when you wake up tomorrow morning I’ll take out the plug again and we’ll continue just like that."

A sob escapes me while my cock starts to pulse heavily. If not for the ring I would’ve cum right then and there.

"Isn’t… that… dangerous?" I squeeze out, breathing harshly. I can feel him smile. "Don’t you worry about it. I just said it like that. You’re right of course, it’s not good to keep it in for too long, I mean you’re not even used to it. So don’t you worry, I’ll take care of you."

I just nod and feel myself relax and sag against him.

Right. He takes care of me. His fingers wander up and down on my cock, pump it gently and I grab for the hand that’s on my chest while the movements of my hips become more urgent. I can feel him smile and how his fingers massage my glans gently and a shudder runs down my body and I whimper weakly.

Without further ado Renji frees his second hand from my grip and opens the cockring and my teeth are clattering together, goose bumps rake my skin and I’m cuming while he moves his hand with soft pressure from the base of my cock all the way to my glans while he holds onto said glans with the second hand and massages its sides gently.

I’m breathing heavily but think (hope) that I wasn’t too loud when I just came. I must’ve clamped down on him and with the muscles inside of my ass as well because while I’m still coming down from my high he thrusts into me a few more times and cums deep inside of me. I can feel it, how his hot cum fills my insides and how my breath becomes faster a bit when I remember his former words.

One arm wrapped around my pelvis he holds onto me while he pulls out of me and in the same moment I can feel the still warm metal of the plug against my ass and how he actually pushes it back it.

My whole body is shaking while I whimper pitifully, holding onto his hip with my hand convulsively and onto my pillow with my other hand.

I can hear him moan quietly behind me. "It’s still all inside of you." he whispers against my ear before he starts to nibble on it lazily. I just nod silently, a bit overwhelmed and lick my dry lips.

He pulls me back against his body and again a shudder runs down my body.

"Don’t worry." he whispers. "I’ll take it back out soon enough."

I’m so full. It’s warm and full and everything is like on ecstasy and I don’t even want him to take it out again. "Maybe some other day when you’re used to it." he answers my somehow actually vocalized statement.

I nod slowly. "Okay." I whisper. "Don’t let go." I add and snuggle closer against him and feel how the plug moves while I’m doing so and with it the cum inside of me and I moan heavily.

And he doesn’t let go, just keeps me close to him while I drift off slowly, still breathing heavily and with his smell in my nose.


	3. Toys 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short while after the chapter "Toys 2".

I’m in Renjis arms and I feel like shit.

My gaze wanders up to the clock again for the nth-time. Twenty-three more minutes until the movie is over (yes, I checked on the DVD-case and count the minutes ever since). Twenty-three more minutes and Renji finally has time for me.

Until now he has only been commenting on the movie again and again and the only contact I have with him is the arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I have my hands folded in my lap and try to breathe as quietly as possible since he told me "Pssst!" from the side a few minutes ago.

Fuck, I’m feeling so hot. Again and again I flinch uncontrollable. Sweat runs down my temple and I have my fingers intertwined so tightly that my knuckles protrude in a whitish color. My eyes squeezed close for a moment and I bite my bottom lip. I would love to move but the rules won’t allow it today.

My aroused cock is pulsing painfully in my near-to skin-tight pants (Renji insisted on me wearing it today) and in the last seventy minutes I learned to hate the cockring.

Again I can hear Renji comment. Did something explode just now? I have no idea. We have to re-watch the movie one day or the other because today I don’t twig anything.

I’m sitting pretty much right away on the butt plug inside of my ass and Renji forbid me to take up my legs or to do anything else that would make it better.

The rule is relatively simple: If I don’t obey we won’t have sex later. If I cum we won’t have sex later. Well, I’m not too sure what’s up with this last rule. It’s not like I could cum even if I wanted to, not with the cockring squeezing down on my boy parts. I’m afraid that he has something else on his mind for later on that would take me to my limits.

Again I blink up at the clock. Nineteen minutes to go.

My breath halts for a moment when his fingers wander across my naked shoulders for a moment. Oh, right. I’m not allowed to wear a shirt either.

Of course I said yes to all of those rules - right now I’m wondering why exactly I did. Inconspicuously I move my folded hands towards my lap so that I can press them against my hurting dick at least.

Even though it seems as if Renjis attention is on the movie and the movie only he realizes soon enough. A hard slap with the palm of his hand hits my shoulder with a loud slapping sound and I moan breathlessly and sag a bit.

"If you can’t go on any longer, then say red." Renji tells me in an apathetic voice. "You know that I’d stop. Then we go to bed after the movie and that’s it."

Quickly I shake my head no. Worse than this torture would be to have to go to bed without having any sex at all. "I can… still go…" I squeeze out while a tear runs down my cheek. "Good. Now quiet on the cheap seats, I wanna watch the movie."

Renji may sound cold and cruel right now but I can see that he’s just as hard as I am.

Ain’t that nice. At least the bastard enjoys himself.

Fifteen minutes to go. I bite my tongue and concentrate on my breathing while Renjis fingers move over the red hand print on my shoulder. Not the first one but definitely the most visible one.

When the credits start to run four minutes later I can’t stop myself from gasping happily but Renji destroys my built up hopes immediately. "Anything wrong? The movie isn’t even finished yet. You do remember that the best part always comes after the credits, do you?"

I admit, this is true sometimes - but the thought alone to stay put during all of the credits as well causes tears to dwell in my eyes. Apart from that I have no idea what actually happened in the movie.

The next minutes pass in a blur and I’m rather sure that my breath became both quicker and especially louder again but Renji doesn’t say anything to it this time.

Of course there is no secret scene after the credits and I swallow down a sob while Renji stands up to take the DVD from the disk drive and puts it away.

"To the bed." he says without looking at me and I get up onto shaky legs. "On your hands and knees, chest onto the bed, ass high up in the air." he continues to order me and I stumble towards the bed, panting heavily.

First I fall onto if face-first before I force my knees underneath my body. I whimper when the plug inside of me moves.

The bed is moving and I open my eyes again. I didn’t even realize that I actually closed them at all.

For a moment a hand moves through my sweaty bangs and I smile up at him, a bit strained, while he watches me carefully. I just nod at him weakly. I can still go. He should stay in-character. He understands and grabs for a handful of my hair roughly to pull back my head until my throat tightens and my adams apple can be seen blatantly obvious.

My breath catches, then he lets go again and my whole body shudders.

"It stays like it was before." he explains to me in a hard voice. "If you cum, we’re done for today. If you don’t obey, we’re done for today." I just nod. "I know." I whisper with a shaky voice. "Do something." I beg him and again a slap hits my reddened shoulder and my whole body flinches at that hit while my erection loses a few drops of pre-cum. "Stop being so greedy." he says and then, a bit softer and calmer. "Look over here. Have you heard of something like that before?" he asks me and I look back and to the object he has in his hand. When exactly did he go to get it? And since when does he own it in the first place?

A shudder runs down my naked, sweaty back. Yes, I saw that one before indeed. "Anal beads." I squeeze out in a whisper and he nods. They look like they are made out of rubber or something similar. Pitch black, connected through the same rubber-like material. I can count an amount of seven, the first one rather small in its width, the next one a bit bigger, yadda-yadda-yadda.

"I might have forgotten to tell you one rule." Renji tells me as an aside and I pull together my eyebrows. "We won’t have sex before you had all of them inside of you. And remember, when you cum, it’s over." Then he adds with a sugar-sweet voice: "We won’t want you to overexert yourself, won’t be? And we all know that having an orgasm really is _rather_ overexerting. Tomorrow there will be a hard working day."

I’ve got the response on the tip of my tongue that the work isn’t _that_ hard and that I’ve got no problems with working after a multiple orgasm on the day before but I swallow down my complaints and nod in devotion. Today we’re playing by Renjis rules.

Fingers grab underneath me to open my pants without even touching my erection. The relieved breath that escapes me when my cock has some more moving space sounds a lot like a sob while he pulls down the tight jeans and then the just as tight boxer I’m wearing underneath.

Like by accident his fingers touch my straining erection and my hips just about twitch into his direction. "Patience." I can hear him scold me and just nod slowly while he gets me out of my clothes completely. His fingers move over the end of the plug inside of my ass and then to the front - where he starts to loosen the cockring. I just about squeal while I tense up every single muscle inside of my body. "W-What the hell are you doing?" I squeeze out. I knew that there would be a catch with the _You’re not allowed to cum_. "Don’t!" I beg him. "P-Please don’t. I-I won’t make it without."

Is that really me? I don’t know a desperate tone of voice like that from me at all. Quickly I try to get my breath back under control.

"Oh yeah?" he asks me. "You’re giving up that quickly?" I just shake my head. At least he doesn’t touch me right now. I swear, I’m cuming if he takes a wrong look onto my penis.

Then his fingers are at my ass and he pushes them underneath the button-like end of the plug. The thing is moving while he does so and I groan. His fingers move over my widened entrance and a whimper escapes me before his fingers wrap around the end of the plug and pull it out of me slowly. I can feel how the metal spreads my entrance a bit more at its widest spot and then it moves out of me with a Plop-sound and I feel so awfully empty right now that a sob escapes my throat.

Even though there still is lube inside of me - Renji didn’t skimp with it today at all - I can hear the opening of the tube and how he lets a drop drip onto my entrance that twitches helplessly and then I can hear the quiet squeaking sound that can be heard when he covers the beads with it. With a blurred gaze I look behind of me. For now he doesn’t say anything, nothing in-character mean nor out-of-character Renji-like. I see his gaze wander over my body greedily and I can see pride and arousal in his eyes. That actually makes my heart beat faster. I’m afraid that each and every touch might bring me straight to orgasm but I have to hold on. For him. To show him that I can do this. Apart from that I want sex. I _have_ to hold on.

I lick my dry lips and claw at the pillow underneath me.

"Are you ready?" I can hear him ask with a somewhat husky voice and the only answer I can muster is a nod.

His fingers are massaging my hole for a moment, then I can feel the rubber press against it. The first bead is small enough that I barely feel it at all after the preparation with the plug when Renji pushes it into me. Still, it feels weird enough to feel the little ball inside of me, my entrance twitches and my erection does the same.

Renji halts for a moment and I take that time to take some deep breaths. I can feel pressure against my ass when he pushes in the next bead and I groan loudly when I feel how the rubber widens my entrance slowly before the bead disappears into my body abruptly. I hollow my back and try to move against him but he just moves back a bit. My cock is dripping. That doesn’t count as an orgasm, doesn’t it? Oh Kami, please don’t!

Without thinking about it I let my right hand wander in-between my legs so that I can wrap my fingers around my erection like a ring.

Another hand slaps mine aside while he pushes in another bead at the same time, faster this time and I groan while my body shakes. "Oh come on. We don’t want to cheat now, do we?" I can hear him say and sob. "Sorry." I whisper and he just grunts.

The next bead makes a squirt of cum shoot out of my dick and I sag. Something is moving inside of my ass and the last bead slides out of me again. I swear I felt how Renji pulled at the round handle-thing. "Whoops." I can hear him say, completely unmoved while I bite my bottom lip so that no sound escapes me. I can feel tears of frustration burn in my eyes. How many are inside of me right now? Three? Damn, that’s not even half of it! I can’t take it anymore.

I have to… I have to. A strong hand wraps around my throat and starts to squeeze lightly. A moan escapes me. "What is it?" he asks me. "Are you cuming soon?" Oh no, please don’t do dirty talk now. Then I’m really cuming soon. Quickly I shake my head, my teeth still buried in my bottom lip.

"Good. Then I guess you won’t mind if I continue, right?"

A pressed sob escapes my tightly shut lips and I feel tears running down my cheeks.

Indeed he pushes in number four into me, a bit faster this time and my hips are wreathing from side to side underneath him. "Do you know how many are left over? Three. You nearly made it. I expect you not to give up now."

His voice might’ve sounded indifferent and strict but his words are motivating me and I just nod. "I can do it." I squeeze out between clattering teeth.

Again he presses a bead against my ass, bigger this time. Oh Kami. That one won’t fit. And even if it does I’ll only cum right away.

"W-Wait!" I squeal, breathing heavily and he actually halts. "Please… Just a moment." I whisper while I can feel my testicles contracting. With a pressed sob I tense up all of the muscles in my body. Yes, those in my ass as well.

Renji isn’t moving and waits while I come down slowly, awfully slowly from that near-orgasm I just had right now.

I would wish that he would hold onto me, that he tells me how good I’m doing and that I’ll make it but that’s not part of the game today. Apart from that I guess I would cum just like that when his fingers would be on my body. He doesn’t ask if I’m ready to go again but I just nod curtly and he presses the next bead against my entrance again, which opens under the pressure to make room for the bead.

Another electric surge shoots through my body and directly into my erection and I bite my bottom lip so heavily that it splits open and starts to bleed. I can feel how he wraps an arm around my body and how the associated hand wanders to my erection. I spit out blood when I open my mouth to protest.

"N-No! Please don’t! Please, please don’t. I’ll cum. I swear, I’ll cum."

"No you don’t." he whispers into my ear. When did he get that close? He wraps thumb and index finger around the base of my cock and I moan deeply while his lips wander across my ear. Why that change of heart now? "I won’t let you spoil my evening only because you cum too early." he growls into my ear. "I want sex tonight and I get it, understood?" I nod heavily. I see. That’s why. Apparently he thinks that he misjudged our game and that it only would be a punishment for himself if he would refuse me the sex. Lucky me I guess. His other hand is still holding onto the anal beads and moves around the linkage a bit. The balls inside of me press against my inner walls and even though it’s not even remotely close to the pushing-in part I’m incredibly glad that he’s keeping me from cuming because my body twitches greedily.

Fingers move over my hole and I whimper while he presses the second last bead against my entrance, two fingers still on my hole that widens more and more when he presses the bead inside until my greedy body took it all in.

He’s bend over my back halfway and I try to move against him, to rub my ass against his pelvis and he doesn’t try to keep me from it. His bad-boy behavior got lost in the last few minutes too.

"One more to go." he whispers into my ear. "Just one more and then you made it." I just nod, breathing heavily. "You can do it. We made it this far. This one is bigger than the other ones but you can do it. I’ll take care of you. And I’m so damn proud of you."

I whimper happily and then my mouth is gaping open when he presses the last bead against my entrance, slowly but with persistence. My breath halts and the only thing I can think of is _Impossible. Impossible that it fits into me_ and all of a sudden it is inside of me and I sob and thrust into his hand and back against his covered erection and I’m squirming underneath him and feel - despite his fingers - how a stream of pre-cum runs down the sides of my erection. Maybe it’s cum. I’m not sure.

"You’re doing so well." he whispers into my ear, wraps his free arm around my chest and pulls me closer against him - or him against me, I’m not sure about it.

"You’re going to cum when I let go of you, won’t you?" he asks me gently and I just nod heavily. Ar random he grabs around us until he finds what he was searching for and then I feel how he puts the ring around me again and then lets go of my erection.

"Not anymore." he whispers into my ear and I moan. I can feel how he opens his pants and pulls them down to his knees.

"Suit yourself." I can hear him next to my ear and I wrap my arms around the pillow while he grabs for the handle and pulls the beads out of me in quick order. I scream and he presses me closer against him and a moment later I can feel his erection at my entrance and how he thrusts into me.

He lets the both of us fall onto the side, his arms wrapped around me and holds onto me while tears run down my cheeks and my breath doesn’t want to calm down.

"You’re mine. Only mine." he whispers into my ear and I gasp in arousal and nod. "Only yours." I repeat, strained and hold onto his arm and his hip.

"No one else could have done it like you just did." he whispers and I nod again while he starts to fuck into me slowly.

With closed eyes I move against him lazily.

I know this type of sex. Tomorrow we’ll go to the bureau really tiredly because we’ll stay like that for a few more hours. And I’m going to enjoy every single second of it.


	4. Shintas first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Some Stories 4" .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoiler warning for "Some Stories 4" . Or, better said: If you haven't read the fourth part you'll find yourself rather confused.

We’ve tried a lot of things when it comes to the having-sex-matter but it doesn’t matter what we do, Shintas body fought any intrusion - especially in the beginning - it doesn’t matter how much I myself wanna get the _fucked in the ass_ part.

Until now I had to find out several times that - even though it’s _me_ and _my_ body - I feel like a stranger inside of it sometimes. I guess there are reasons for it that souls can’t remember their former lifes for centuries on end. I have my memories back, I know again who I was in my former life and it’s seriously the best thing that could have happened to Shinta (yes, I talk about him like he’s someone else because that’s how I feel about it) but I myself feel like a stranger in my own body. My body doesn’t react to me and my orders like it’s supposed to do. Sometimes I confuse Shintas memories for my own or the other way around.

I look into the mirror and doesn’t recognize myself. Renji doesn’t seem to be bothered by it as much as I am. Well, it’s only two months since I remember myself. Maybe it will get better with time.

I hope so!

Renji seems to be more patient than me in other things too. Not even once he complained about having to be the bottom during sex. I do know that he enjoys it but I still feel bad about it and again and again I’m mad at my body. It’s not the case anymore that I won’t get hard or that I start to panic when he’s above me. At least when it comes to that I was able to quell my body. Well, most of the times. It’s not like we haven’t already tried everything in the playbook either.

I hope that one day I’ll be in unison with my current body (or that I made it subservient to me) but this moment won’t come anytime soon I’m afraid.

And in the meantime? Renji and I just keep on trying.

Six weeks ago:

I barely make it through the main door of Renjis barrack when he already pushes me back against the wall while Renji closes the door with his other hand.

His lips are on mine and the door is barely closed that both of his hands are on my cheeks, his thumbs caress over them gently and his strong body leans against mine.

First surprised and then breathless I answer the kiss, moan when he pulls on my bottom lip and pull open the yukata he’s wearing right now so that I can massage his chest.

Underneath my fingers I can feel his heart and how it beats wildly against his chest. He moans against my lips while his hands wander deeper, over my neck and to my shoulders, across my chest and down my sides to my hips where he holds onto me and lifts me up before he wraps his arms around my lower back to pull me closer against him.

I wrap my legs around his hips (realize at the same time that I haven’t even taken off my shoes) and rub myself against him, partly to provoke him and partly to get relief for myself. I grab for the rubberband in his hair and pull it away so that his red hair falls freely over his shoulders, only to grab a handful of it to keep his mouth pressed against mine while I open my lips slightly. He understands and a moment later I can feel his tongue on mine and start to shudder.

Don’t ask me why but Shintas body gets aroused by that. A lot.

My head is spinning due to the lack of air but I don’t let go of him, still hold onto his hair and press his face against mine while I rub my tongue against his.

Renji can hold his breath longer than I can. Or maybe it’s the dyspnea that Shinta has because he was smoking cigarettes by the box for years.

I let go of him again and let my head sink back into my neck, breathing heavily, while he starts to attack my neck directly, presses a kiss close underneath my ear before his tongue moves down my pulse which makes me shudder, then he bites my neck abruptly. A way too high moan escapes me when he starts to lick and suck at the bite imprint and I press his face closer against my neck while my hips are squirming and I try to thrust against his strong (and naked above all) stomach.

Shinigami uniforms are really damn comfortable but right now I’m wearing way too much while Renji wears nothing but that somewhat too short yukata that ends in the middle of his thighs.

"Let me down." I manage to say, panting and with a tremble in my voice and he takes half a step back and lets me down to the floor slowly.

My knees shake and I have to hold onto his shoulders.

Quickly I brush off my shoes and let them be where they fall. Renji looks at me with a sparkle in his widened pupils when I open the obi around my hips with erratic movements before I get out of my kosode unceremoniously and let it fall where I stand as well.

I don’t get any further because Renji already bent over me again, presses my body against the wall with his own and wraps his lips around my right nipple, presses his tongue against it and sucks on it while he runs his thumb over the other one.

A strained moan escapes me and I no longer know which end is up.

The fingers of his other hand trace my abs and I flinch - Shinta is ticklish. He moves up again and licks a long trail from my chest all the way up to my collar bone, over my throat where he starts to nibble on the skin softly which makes me tremble and gasp before he stops mere inches away from my lips. The tip of his tongue nudges my bottom lip lightly and when I open my mouth he just grins and whispers: "Welcome home."

Breathing heavily I start to laugh and bury my face into his shoulder. "Now that’s what I call a greeting." I gasp and shudder again when his hot breath ghosts over my ear when he laughs.

"If you want me to I’ll greet you like that more often." he promises me in a rough voice and I gasp again (maybe because of his words, maybe because he uses this exact moment to lick across my ear with the wide side of his tongue before he blows against it softly). "Well, I won’t say no to that." I answer and his lips and his tongue start to wander again, across my face and back to my mouth which he seizes right away. I press him closer while his hands are on my cheeks at first before they wander back to my ears. He takes my earlobes between his fingers and starts to rub them skillfully. I’m stepping from one foot to the next and grab for his ass to pull him closer against me.

"So? Is that still turning you on so much?" he asks me mischievously and I bite his bottom lip for an answer because his words make my cheeks heat up.

His lips spread into a wide smile and I pull together my eyebrows when I can feel the taste of blood on my tongue. I didn’t want to bite him _that_ hard. He doesn’t complain though, just grabs me by the hips again and lifts me up before he takes us out of the floor and into our room finally.

I’m busy with kissing him when the world is upside down all of a sudden and I’m lying on his futon all of a sudden a moment later, with him on top of me. Before my body could bring up any objections about the position we’re in, the world turns again and I’m lying on his strong body with his chest rising and falling rapidly.

For a moment I bury my face right where his heart is and press a few kisses onto the soft skin before I just let my head lie right there and run my hand over the other side of his chest instead, the one that I’m not misusing as a pillow right now, play with his nipple gently and enjoy the way his breath hitches underneath my head before it escapes him again in a soft moan.

His fingers run through my short, dark hair and play with a few outstanding strands and wander back to my ear again, starts to massage it and I gasp into his chest and rub my pelvis against his. His dick presses against mine and even though this cuddle-touching is really nice I don’t have any patience for it anymore.

Congratulation Renji. You managed - again - to make me desperate so that I only think with my cock again.

I slap away his fingers because they’re distracting me too much and his touches only manage that I start to rub myself against him senselessly like a megahorny idiot and open the knot in the band that keeps his yukata closed, push the fabric out of the way and wrap both of my hands around his cock. His body comes to meet mine and his head sinks back into his neck where he has his hands interwhined by now. I move down his body, pressing kisses against his skin in the meantime before I lick his balls with the wide side of my tongue before I take his glans in-between my lips. I can feel him thrusting into my direction and stop him from doing so, move my head back a little bit because Shinta doesn’t show any enthusiasm for deepthroating yet, pull back his foreskin with one hand and suck lightly on the sensitive flesh, press the tip of my tongue against the slit in his glans and caress and massage his testicles with my second hand until I can feel how more and more pre-cum comes out of his dick. 

I lick it up greedily, let go of his testicles again and wrap both of my hands around his cock. I can feel it pulse in-between my hands. It’s warm and the skin is soft and I don’t get enough from hearing the lustfilled sounds he’s making.

My own dick is pounding away painfully inside of my hakama but I push my own arousal aside, hold onto his erection with one hand so that it won’t move and press the tip of my tongue against the little point of lust right behind his glans.

I can hear him gasp and his hips twitch into my direction while pre-cum shoots into my direction.

"I-Ichigo." I can hear him moan hoarsely. "S-Stop! I-I’m going to cum." he whimpers and I can feel how his testicles contract indeed and how his body tenses up and how his breath becomes faster and the sounds of lust escaping him higher. I wrap my fingers around the base of his erection and squeeze but can’t stop myself from continueing my teasing and so I press a kiss onto his tip and massage his glans with my fingertips and move his foreskin while I lick of the pre-cum escaping the little slit on top.

His hips twitch and he moans and gasps and I hold him down on the futon with the weight of my body and with my lower arm.

"F-Fuck!" I hear him groan and then he has a hand in my hair and presses me deeper onto him and even though I start to choke for a moment I force myself to breathe through my nose and to cover my teeth with my lips. Tears form in the corners of my eyes and still my throat is moving around him which only makes him moan even more. A few more times he moves his hips into my direction and it’s only when he cums into the cave of my mouth with a muffled scream that I realize that I’m not holding on onto his erection as much as I should’ve.

I swallow down a part of it and start to cough afterwards and the rest runs down my chin. He pulls me away from his cock, a bit upwards and holds me close or maybe he’s holding onto me because he’s shaking and panting and I wrap my arms around him too and press myself closer against his body.

Wrapped up like that we get our breath back, I stop my coughing fit and he comes down from his orgasm.

Then his fingers are back inside of my hair and I can feel him running his hands through it in a soothing motion. "Forgive me." he whispers in a rough voice but I just shake my head. "I’m fine." I say and now that I’m not in danger of suffocating on his dick anymore I realize that my own is still begging for attention.

Without further ado I wipe his cum from my chin, then I’m gulping heavily and turn the both of us around.

Immediately Renji tries to get onto his hands and knees but I wrap my legs around his hips and hold him close to me, even though my breath quickens (in the panic-way, not the aroused-way).

I force myself to calm down my breath again and distract myself by nibbling on his neck and running my hands over his strong back. (When did he take off the yukata? Looks like I missed that moment.)

"Are you okay with this position?" he asks me against my ear gently and I just nod. "Shinta has to keep silent for now. This is _my_ body now." I tell him in a surprisingly firm voice and the answer is his lips on my ear and his hands on my chest and then he is everywhere and I don’t know what I should concentrate on, the teeth pulling on my earlobe or the fingers twirling my nipple or the hand that has gripped a handful of my hair and pulls my head into my neck.

"T-Touch me!" I gasp, strained, while my hands wander over his back and then to his head to push a few strands out of his face and then his lips are on mine and I pull him down into the kiss by the strands of his hair that I just pushed aside and deepen our kiss.

He wraps one arm around my hips, with the other one he starts to tug on my hakama to get it off of my hips.

Now I finally unwrap my legs from his hips and wait impatiently until he got rid of my uniform, lift up hips and legs helpfully and when he sinks back down onto my naked body it’s both heaven and hell at the same time.

Untiringly he rubs and twirls one of my nipples now and I gasp and groan with each of my panting breaths.

Then he wraps a hand around my dick and my sounds of lust cease abruptly because I don’t have enough breath for them anymore.

Shinta never was the bottom during sex. The girls rarely ever touched him. He pressed the gal into the bed linen and hold onto her while he thrusted into her until he came. This was Shintas definition of sex.

To be touched in the way that Renji touches me, to feel everything in such an intense way - that’s all unknown territory for him. My brain might be able to remember but my body gets palpitations with every little touch.

"Does it feel good?" he whispers into my ear and I nod quickly. "T-Too much." I groan and feel him hesitate for a moment but then he only strengthens his grip and starts to really jerk me off, his movements a bit too tight and too fast, just like I’m used to it from him.

My head sinks back into my neck and I hold onto him while my hips try to meet his hand without my doing.

His thumb starts to rub across my glans whenever he reaches it and I tremble and my moans become more urgent and then he lets go of me abruptly and I ram my fingernails into his skin, so tightly that I can feel him flinch. "Don’t… stop." I beg him with a quivering voice but he just wraps his arms around me and holds onto me.

"Shhh. You’re so close to cuming already. Hold on for me a little bit more, alright?" I just nod and bury my nose against his neck. Gently he runs his fingers through my hair. I can feel that he’s semi-hard again and that his breath has quickened too. Is that my doing? I know how he told me so many decades ago that he would be too old to get it up for a second time. On the other hand it has happened several times that he became hard again. Maybe it was just him talking during sex back then. Well, that’s something that I think over another time.

He’s holding onto me and his pelvis way out of my reach and slowly I’m coming down again. Lazily he presses a few kisses against my neck and my collar bone and I can feel his hand travel down my side (what makes me flinch) and then over my hip and down my leg with soft pressure and up on it again. "You’re so muscular." he says in a quiet voice and there’s something like surprise in his voice. I nod. Shinta had trained a lot and even though I did the same with my old body back then he hasn’t stayed a stick horse like I did. I’m about as muscular as Renji now. It’s a miracle really that he carries me around like he does all of the time.

"Too much?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "Nope. Just unfamiliar. But it suits you. And it’s so much better than all of the other people in your era. Have you seen how fat they all are?" I snort. "Yeah. And now with the Ichigo-mentality it’s just as repulsive to me as it is to you. Shinta was used to it. About everyone was overweight." Renji shakes his head while he presses a kiss onto my shoulder. "Word."

I giggle, breathless. The use of that term hasn’t been up to date in Shintas era. Absolutely out of fashion.

"So?" he asks me. "What turns you on the most nowadays? When I massage your earlobes?" He does exactly that for a moment and I move my head to the side with a moan to provide him with a bit more space but he already stops again. "Or your nipples?" Gently he twirls my right one and I squirm underneath him. "Or do you prefer me to jerk you off?" His fingertips move softly over the length of my cock, halt at my glans for a moment and then he lets go of me again and a shaky exhale escapes me. I had hold my breath a moment earlier.

"Can’t… can’t decide." I whisper against his lips when he bends over to kiss me. He grins. "Shinta really is easy to convince, isn’t he?" he asks me and all I can answer is a strained, uncomprehending "Hm?". "Well, you’re underneath me since… pretty much seven minutes now and you’re still hard for once and not close to a panic attack secondly." I giggle. "True." I nod and wrap my arms around his neck to hold him close. "And…" He hesitates for a moment and looks towards a spot next to my head before he takes a look back into my eyes until I drown in his dark eyes. "And I bought lube." he ends his sentence, a bit gingerly.

I swallow heavily before my lips pull into a lopsided grin. "Then what are you waiting for?" I ask him and look at him challenging. He starts to grin as well now and presses a kiss onto my lips before he stands up heavily. I follow him with my gaze and get up onto my elbows while my heart beats wildly inside of my chest and I can feel how my erection starts to fade a bit. Scowling I look down onto little-Shinta, angry about his behavior.

Inconspicuous I lead my hand in-between my legs and move it up and down my cock for a few times. I just wanna take it back to my side because Renji found the bought lube and turns towards me again but he’s faster and sees what I’ve just been doing.

He licks his lips lightly and I smirk up at him.

With slow steps he comes back over and bends over me, his lips press against mine and I answer the kiss desultory while I jerk myself off with lazy movements of my hand.

His tongue runs over my bottom lip gently and I open my mouth to nudge his tongue with mine. He lets go of me. "Do you want to lie down?" he asks me gently. "Or do you wanna sit above me? We can do it however you want it."

With a silent sigh I let go of myself and sink back onto my back.

"It’s alright. I trust you." I smile slightly and can see how Renji blushes at my words.

Again he bends over me and kisses me and I answer it happily but flinch despite my words when I hear the opening of the lid. I grab for his face and move my lips against his more intensely.

He seems to be a bit unsure about the fact if I’m really not kidding him but he answers my kiss before he lets go of me again and breathes against my lips while he presses his hand gently against my right inner thigh. "Spread your legs a bit more." he whispers, breathless and I just nod silently and do it while my heart beats wildly inside of my chest.

Memories are burning up inside of me, Shintas memories when he was just a little boy. How his, how _my_ , uncle Sokku always fumbled around on him (me). One time during the summer - it has been incredibly hot if I remember correctly - I ran around through the apartment in nothing but undies and a T-Shirt and moved little toy cars around. Uncle Kouru has been at work and aunt Mira and Mom were sitting in the living room, chitchatting, while Sokku watched me playing with myself. From time to time he even pushed a car into my direction when it escaped my little fingers.

He had hit my naked upper thighs from behind and I only stepped from one foot to the next with an innocent, shy giggle. After a while he managed to lure me in with a car that he was driving around in front of his legs. Before that I had been able to dodge his groping hands but thanks to the trick with the car he managed to catch me, pulled me in-between his legs and gave me the car. I let if fly through the air like an airplane and wanted to continue to play but he was holding onto me, pushing his fingers into my underwear and then started to play with the little dick of mine with two fingers and I had tried to run off, with tears in my eyes because it had felt so weird and I didn’t want him to touch me but he just kept on touching me and moved one finger between my ass cheeks. To be honest, those memories are all but blurred. I don’t wake up screaming in the middle of the night because of it. But at moments like this I remember the feeling when he pushed his index finger into my ass and how he pressed his other hand against my mouth when I wanted to scream. I remember that I was crying and that he told me that I shouldn’t tell anyone and how his finger was thrusting into me roughly and how he had groaned into my ear and that it hurt and that I was crying and then I was hiding out in the bathroom when he finally let go of me.

"Ichigo?" I can hear Renjis voice through the haze of those memories all of a sudden and I flinch, breathing heavily. "Hmm?" I squeeze out with a shaky voice and realize just then that I have my upper thighs pressed together tightly and that I’m squeezing his hand which is in-between them.

I can feel tears burn in the corners of my eyes and turn away my gaze quickly but he already long since realized that something is off and he frees his hand and takes me into his arms while I’m shaking all over.

Gently he rocks me forth and back again and his fingers comb through my hair. He already has lube on them and I can feel how he spreads the thick liquid in my hair unintentionally. "Shhh." he whispers into my ear. "Deep breaths, come on. In and out again. That’s right. Relax."

My breath comes in pants and what arousal was there earlier has vanished while I’m trying my best to fight down the panic attack. I don’t even realize the tears running down my cheeks, instead I hold onto Renji frantically, my finger nails pressed into his chest while I try to concentrate onto his voice that still gives me little orders. Calm breaths. Deep in. Slowly out again.

When the panic finally eases up I realize that I’m lying on my side, pressed against Renjis chest. I detach my shaky, tense fingers from his skin and run them over my wet cheeks erratically, my face red because I’m embarrassed because I had that mental breakdown but Renji just continues to run his fingers through my hair and puts his lips onto my forehead softly.

I gulp and hear how a cut off sob lets my throat vibrate.

"I’ve got you. It’s all alright." he whispers and sounds so damn startled, the poor guy, while he pulls me closer. "It’s okay." I croak. "I’m doing fine." I try to convince the both of us and he takes a deep, shaky breath and presses another kiss against my forehead.

Then I’m silent while he tries to calm me down (and himself too I guess) with quiet words, talks about him being here and that he loves me and that everything would be alright and I just nod again and again, my eyes closed and breathing in his smell deeply.

Uncle Sokku had reeked of sweat and beer and after the cheap after shave he had used. Renji smells like sword oil and his sweat is different and he smells warm and manly and slowly the memory fades again and I kiss his shoulder and run my coarse finger tips over the deep nail imprints that I have left on his chest. Two of them are even bleeding but he doesn’t even flinch and only swallows heavily when I lean over gingerly to kiss the bruises carefully.

Gently he puts his hands onto my cheeks and pulls up my face so that he can look into my eyes.

"Don’t worry about that." he nods into the direction of his chest without taking his gaze off of me. Gently his fingers run over my eyelids, slightly swollen from the earlier crying and I inch closer to him and press my lips against his. He returns the kiss but does so slowly, slow and deep.

"I’m fine again." I whisper in a rough voice even though he hasn’t even asked yet and smile but I think that it looks rather strained, I can feel it without having to see it.

"Hey, what was going on just now?" he asks me quietly and I gulp and close my eyes before I start to talk about the memory that just haunted me gingerly. He listens to me quietly, one hand in my neck and his forehead against mine and his other hand wrapped around my shoulders.

"Why didn’t you say anything?" he whispers and I’m rather sure that I only imagine the accusation in his voice. "I would have never… If I would’ve known that…" Still a bit erratic in my movements I hit him over the head and hit his forehead against mine in the process but the pain pulls me back into the present.

"It’s not your fault." I say and shake my head. "I’m not lying awake at night and think about it. To be honest I haven’t been thinking about it at all until right now. I was a child. I didn’t know what he was doing. But right now… It was all just bubbling up a bit." I press a kiss against the tip of his nose and put both of my hands against his cheeks. "I definitely want to have sex with you. Well, maybe not today anymore but you get the point. As soon as possible. I… I promise I won’t swallow it down but I don’t want something like that standing in my - our - way."

He nods. "Okay." he whispers and nudges my nose with the side of his index finger. "Can I do you anything good? Do you want me to give you a blowjob or anything?" he asks me gently and I laugh and press a kiss to his lips and shake my head. "Thanks, but… not today. I… don’t know if I manage to get it hard again today."

With bright red cheeks I snuggle closer to him and he just nods. "Cuddling?" he asks me and I nod and then I’m caught in his arms already which pull me closer. I bury my face in his chest, my eyes closed and breathe through my nose heavily. Renji has his face in my hair and holds onto me. I can feel his warm, naked body against mine but this time his touch isn’t arousing but calming and pleasant.

Gingerly I wrap my legs around his hips and take deep breaths because I can feel the tip of his soft cock shortly behind my testicles. A bit too close. He doesn’t move and I know that he won’t hurt me in any way, that he won’t try to penetrate me randomly and so I keep taking deep breaths. Working as a janitor for the shinigami is hard and I’m tired. Especially those last few minutes made me emotionally tired and I blink a few times, run my fingers over the imprints of my nails I left there and then I’m slowly drifting off, my head on his chest and our limbs a hodgepodge.

Four weeks ago:

A bit tipsy from our little celebration I stumble back inside of Renjis barrack.

It really annoys me the my hair-dyeing didn’t work out as well as I wanted it to. Or maybe I’m just seeing ghosts because I’ve already shown Renji like half a dozen black strands and he doesn’t seem to have realized them at all.

Ikkaku had the worst heart attack of his life indeed when he saw me this time since now it was pretty much the other way around from last time where I had dark hair but my face and this time it was orange hair with the face of a stranger.

He still recognized me though. Probably because of my reiatsu.

And when he found out that I got accepted to the shinigami academy he even bought a round for us all. Then Renji did the same. I’m rather sure that I bought a round as well.

I’m not drunk as a skunk but I definitely won’t let me drive. Not even a car with one of those autopilots from Shintas era.

I giggle because Renji just imitated Ikkakus facial expression (or well, at least he tried) and loosen the belt of my zanpakuto around my chest because I can’t help myself but carry it around like I did with Zangetsu back then and wrap the belt around his neck before I use my katana like a leash and pull him with me as soon as we made it out of our shoes.

Renji is in a similar stumbling-condition as I am but he still seems to be able to take the sake better than I do. It does surprise me a bit. Shinta was able to drink anyone under the table. Maybe it’s got something to do with my head (or who’s in it better said).

He slaps my ass with the flat of his hand while he follows me and my breath hitches for a moment. I throw him a short glance. He catches up, wraps his arms around me from behind and pushes me further while I’m still holding on to my katana. His arms wrapped around my hips he pushes me against the wall while his hands roam over my mostly covered chest, his lips on the side of my neck. He smells of the sake we drunk but so do I so I don’t care about it.

Circuitously I free his neck from my belt and put the zanpakuto against the wall next to us before I grab for his hand. "Touch me." I whisper breathless and push his hand into my hakama. He understands and wraps his hand around my erection which is torturing me since he had his hand on my ass during our last drinking-round and his lips way too close to my ears.

My head sinks back into my neck and against his shoulder while he has me pressed against his body with one arm and jerks me off skillfully with the other.

"Oh Kami." I croak, support myself against the wall with one lower arm and grab behind me with my other hand, onto his ass before I pull him closer. I can feel his cock against my covered ass but I don’t care right now since my favorite sleeping position still is the spooning position and then I’m about always feeling his cock against my ass, often enough in an aroused condition too.

"You better hold on to me." I mumble with a slightly shaky voice while I can feel how he already presses me closer. The hand inside of my hakama massage my glans skillfully. I moan deeply and feel a few drops of pre-cum escape my cock while I get to the task to get out of my clothes with erratic movements. I take off my kosode and get out of my hakama circuitously before I lean against him while I start to thrust into his hand. "T-Take your clothes off." I beg him and a moment later he has turned me around so that I can lean against the wall with my back. He has let go of me for now, instead he kisses me passionately while he hurries to follow my plea.

I can feel the muscles play underneath his skin when he pulls the uniform from his body with a few contortions.

My arms are wrapped around his neck, now I free my right one from him and grab for his own erection and he moans into the kiss and starts to thrust into my hand and now it’s on me to jerk him off. His hands grab for my naked ass and lift me up and a sound of protest escapes me when I have to let go of his cock to wrap my legs around his hips instead.

His slightly opened lips wander over my neck and I sigh, satisfied and hold onto him when he carries me to his futon and lets me sink onto it.

This time he doesn’t turn us around by one hundred and eighty degrees and I don’t do it either, instead I hold onto his hips with my legs, rub myself against him and deepen our kiss while I start to play with his nipples.

He moans greedily and presses me closer against himself before he rubs his tongue against mine.

The kiss continues a bit longer, then he lets go of me and looks down at me lovingly. I smile up at him and push a strand of hair out of his face that managed to escape from his ponytail.

With a groan he sinks onto the futon next to me, onto his side, supported by his elbow and looks down at me. I feel his gaze wander over my chest and then my stomach, my arms, my legs and my nether regions.

I look at him but don’t say anything while my breath calms down a bit.

He snorts. "Do you wanna hear something funny?" "What do you mean?" I ask him in a somewhat rough voice, turn onto my side and towards him and prop myself up onto one elbow as well. "Nowadays it’s nearly weird to see you with your old hair color." he grins and I snort. "Oh yeah?" "Yes. I know Shinta since nearly twenty years and he always had black hair. I guess I’m already used to it by now." I smirk at him but my facial expression becomes a bit more serious when he pushes a colored strand away from my forehead. "But like this - that’s more like you were before. I’m not saying that you’re worse nowadays, just different." He giggles softly. "And it’s really cute that you colored your hair for me."

I blush and start to scowl. "Idiot. Who the hell says that I did it for you?" He bursts out laughing and presses a kiss to the tip of my nose. "You’re just as cute when you blush by the way." I would have loved to tell him that I’m not cute. On the other hand he’s cute sometimes too. It’s cute how he takes care of me. It’s cute how he puts his thumb into his mouth when he’s sleeping sometimes. It’s cute when he smiles at me all fond and love struck.

Even tough guys like we are have the right to find something cute.

I smile at him gently while his gaze wanders over my whole body. I know that he does that every chance he gets and still it feels like it’s the first time every single time. A shudder runs down my back but Renji becomes serious again.

"You know," he starts. "Back then, in your old body, I knew each and every scar of you. I don’t know them now, even though I would like to. This one, from where do you got it?" I feel how his index- and middle finger caress a corrugated and nowadays skin-colored scar that drags over my lower arm. I gulp and flinch when he touches it. Gently he takes my left arm into his hand and traces the scar again, using his thumb this time before he moves over to the next scar which is dragging over my arm not too far away from the first one.

I gaze at those scars critically, scowling. I don’t like to talk about it. It was Shintas deed, not mine, and still… "The first one…" I start gingerly. "Shinta inflicted that one to himself with a razor blade when he was fifteen years old." I say slowly and Renjis thumb halts for a moment before his touch becomes even more gentle when he understands. "Why did he do it?" Renji asks me quietly and I’m glad that he’s talking about _his_ deed, not _mine_.

I gulp. "Shinta always acted like he’s the toughest of them all but sometimes there were things that hit too close. He was often called bean-pole and then he ate and trained even more as much as he could. Or they were talking about his family, how fucked up said family was. A few pricks from the grade above him found out that his mother left and they were making fun of it. So he tried to beat them up but only got a proper ticking-off. There were three of them and he was on his own and smaller as them. At home his father really reamed his ass because he got into a fight. 'My son doesn’t lose when in a fight.' he had said. It had been… a very long and very shitty day. Shinta took one of those disposable razors his Dad had, pried out the blade and pulled it over his arm. It was… rather deep and it bled like hell. It nearly made him keel over. And he never went to a doctor for it even though it had really needed some stitches."

He watches the scar critically. Gingerly Renjis finger moves over the scar next to it and I shake my head. "That one is from another day. Most of the scars that Shinta inflicted on himself back then weren’t so deep and they have vanished by now."

Now he lifts my lower arms underneath his nose and takes a closer look and follows the barely visible lines that are crisscrossing over my arms. Gently he kisses the scar that has been so deep back then.

"And that one?" he asks and points to the second one.

"Shinta did that himself as well. The girl which he was in love with turned him down. He tried to force her but she was capable or karate or something like that, well, long story short, she really finished him off. And then it finished him off that he had been such an asshole to her and - yes, I admit - that she managed to beat him up." Renji nods slowly. "The razor blade again?" he asks but I shake my head. "Pocket knife." I say and he kisses that scar as well.

"I had no idea." he says quietly and I only nod my head vaguely. "Of course not. You weren’t there all of the time. Even if, it’s not like Shinta was showing off with it or anything. Have you ever seen him in short-sleeved shirts after he got into high school?"

Renji shakes his head. "No." he realizes. "Not even in summer."

I nod. "He didn’t want anyone to see. The scars. Then the others would’ve only screwed with him even more. He started on his upper thighs after a while."

Hesitantly he takes a look onto my legs, but there are no visible scars like on my left arm. "He never cut so deep again. More often instead." "Do you know… why he did it?" Renji asks me and I nod slowly. "I guess so." I answer and rub the scars on my lower arm, a habit that Shinta shows whenever he’s nervous.

"He… never had anyone to talk. He hurt himself and when he felt like shit he buried his fingernails in the cuts he made and that made it better. Well, maybe not better. But it distracted him."

His eyes wander over my body with a taxing gaze but I only shake my head with a smile. "You won’t find any more scars of any kind. Those both times where the only ones that Shinta ever really got beaten up. Well, once they broke his nose but that was it. He really was damn good at fighting."

He nods and it’s on me now to let my eyes roam his body. I’ve already seen all of those new scars on him too.

I haven’t said anything yet though.

Being a shinigami isn’t really the safest job in the world. Wounds and scars happen. And a lot of time has passed too. Still, the scars on his body testify of carelessness. Slowly my fingers run over a long scar crossing over his chest, the one that an unknown ryoka inflicted on him back then. "I know that one." I say in a hoarse voice while my fingers wander to another one that crosses over his shoulder. "What’s with that one?" I ask him. He sighs and the way he avoids my gaze after that tells me that this is a topic for him that he doesn’t like to talk about as well. "You know that the missions we shinigami get are divided into different difficulties?" he asks me and I blink and shake my head. "I just became student today. I’ve learned nothing at all up to now." I explain to him and he nods seriously. "Then I’ll explain it real quick. There are easy missions like… like sitting in the bureau and playing the errand boy for the higher ups or to run from one division to the other. There there’s the eradication of Hollows. And then there’re missions that are called suicide missions unofficially because the chance to die is rather high. It concludes about everything, from hunting down ryoka all the way to our trip to Hueco Mundo back then. And… well, I took a lot of those kinda missions before your death."

He gulps and looks away. "The scar right there is front a Hollow that had very sharp claws. On my side there’s another claw imprint from him."

My gaze wanders to his side, where three red lines cross over his ribcage. Slowly I follow the path of his claws before I emulate his deeds, bend over and kiss them softly. I can feel him shudder underneath me. My fingers find another scar that I have seen earlier and which splits a few of his tattoos on his shoulder blades. "I jumped into a horde of opponents who attacked one of my comrades." He swallows heavily. "The other shinigami didn’t make it… He died in my arms that day. The scar you’re touching right there is where a katana caught me. Another one nearly cost me a few of my fingers." He lifts his right hand in front of my face. Yes, I’ve seen this scar as well. Gently I wrap my lips around the scar and suck on it before I take his fourth and little finger into my mouth without taking my gaze off of him. I can see how his breath quickens and I can feel how his fingers rub against my tongue and I start to suckle on them, let my tongue wander in-between his fingers and over the scar on its knuckles. "Who was the other shinigami?" I ask him quietly and - to be honest - rather slurred since I still have his fingers inside of my mouth.

He lowers his gaze. "I don’t know anymore. It has been such a long time ago, I forgot his name."

Gently I nibble on his fingertips and kiss them gently before I release his wet fingers from my mouth.

The light drunkenness has faded quite a while ago.

Slowly my fingers move over other scars, over the one on his long arm, the one on his hip, the parallel lines on his upper thigh and hear more stories of ryoka and Hollows and even about a Menos Grande once.

I press my lips against his when I can’t find any more scars. "That’s it." I say. "Starting now - or, well, soon at least - I’m with you and then you don’t have to go to missions like that on your own. Then we’ll be taking care of each other. Do you remember back then? I was a force of nature even without any training. Now imagine how unstoppable I - we - could be when I learned kidou."

He giggles and I grin, happy that I managed to take his mind off things.

"I love you." he whispers against my lips and a happy sounds escapes me. "And I do too. I love you too." I answer him just as quietly and he wraps his arms around me and presses me closer and I smile, satisfied. "Enough of the past." I breathe against his lips and he nods. "Any suggestions?" he asks instead and I grin at him slyly, take his hand into mine and move it in-between my legs towards my cock which lost quite a lot of its hardness during our conversation but which is twitching in interest now when his fingers touch it.

I spread my legs with a quiet moan when he wraps his hand around my dick before he lets it wander up and down gently. I’m squirming underneath his touch while I’m turning back onto my back slowly while he’s still lying on his side next to me.

My head sinks back into my neck when he starts to kiss my shoulder and an electric surge shoots through my body when he rubs his thumb over my glans and gathers pre-cum while doing so that escapes my slit.

"You’re so wet." he whispers close to my ear and I gasp. It’s incredible how fast he can change from serious-serious to dirty-talk-serious. Gently he massages my glans and my hips are wreathing underneath his ministrations.

"You trust me, do you?" he asks me and I nod without even the slightest hesitation. "Then trust me when I tell you now that I _won’t_ penetrate you today, okay?" I gulp and open my eyes again but only nod. "Okay." I say, seriously. "I believe you." He wraps his arms around my shoulders and turns me around halfway so that I got my back to him.

He wraps his arms around my chest and pulls me closer against his strong body. I can feel his erection against my lower back but I only writhe a bit and rub myself against him to provoke him.

It looks like it’s working. He kisses my ear and follows its outlines and I moan while his hand wanders deeper and to my erection where he starts to massage me with slow movements of his hand, my glans, my testicles, the vein on the underside. My hips are squirming and my breath escapes me in heavy pants. "I’m… cuming soon." I moan and feel him grin before he lets go of me. "Remember." he whispers into my ear. "I won’t penetrate you." he promises me again and I only nod and moan when he wraps his free hand around the upper thigh which is on top and pulls it up and back so that he can have a good look onto my private parts. At the thought of how I have to look like a gasp escapes me but his hand only runs over my sensitive inner thighs gently, massages my testicles for a moment and moves back over the other inner thigh, back between my legs and a bit deeper then where he starts to draw soft circles into the skin right below my balls.

I shudder and feel him gasp into my ear while his fingers wander up again, start to fondle my testicles gently and run over my erection again before his fingers wander deeper, back to my ass where he starts to knead my ass cheeks and pulls them apart afterwards.

He won’t penetrate me today. It’s this promise that keeps Shintas body at ease today, even when the fingertips that are wet with my pre-cum rub over my entrance. Gently he massages my twitching hole but his finger doesn’t intrude me at any time, just like he promised me.

Goose bumps cover my body and my breath is nothing but heavy panting by now.

Again a few drops of pre-cum escape the little slit on the top and he’s not even touching it. He exchanges his fingers and now it’s his thumb rubbing over the wrinkled skin down there which is twitching under every touch.

"T-Try it." I beg him with a slightly shaking voice and his massage stops for a moment. "No." he tells me curtly and a whimper escapes my throat but he just keeps talking before I could really start to beg. "I told you that I won’t do that today. Apart from that the lube isn’t even close by. It’s somewhere all the way over there and I won’t get up to search for it. We’ll make something else today but don’t you worry, it’s going to be just as hot." he promises me and I only nod. I don’t even know him to be so resolute.

Still, a part of me is glad about it that we won’t take another step further today.

For a moment I can feel his cock move against my ass and my entrance and only his earlier words stop me from flinching violently.

His hips press against my hips and - how I realize with a gaze down - his cock is in-between my legs, close underneath of mine.

I gasp when he does some sort of thrusting motion and his dick disappears for a moment before it shows up between my legs again. His tip is rubbing against my testicles while he’s doing so. My breath quickens and my whole body starts to shake with arousal while my mouth is gaping open.

"Press your thighs against each other." he whispers against my ear and I moan loudly while I follow his request gingerly.

I press my legs together and feel his pulsing dick in-between them and how he moans breathlessly. "D-Don’t I hurt you?" I ask him with a strained voice but he only shakes his head and does another one of those thrusting motions which makes us both moan at the same time.

"Nah." he says, panting. "It feels so awesome right now. Fuck, feels like I’m inside of you right now." he says and sounds so breathlessly psyched that I squeeze my thighs together some more unconsciously. I can feel pre-cum running down his cock and how it sticks to my inner thighs. "Damn." I hear him whimper while he restarts his thrusting motions.

With each of his thrusts he rubs against the crack of my ass first and then over my testicles. His warm, pulsing cock which gets driven in-between my inner thighs again and again makes me tremble. His fingers run over my thighs and then over my erection and he starts to jerk me off with the rhythm of his thrusts.

I can feel tears of lust burn in the corners of my eyes and my mouth is still gaping open since there’s no air at all because, damn, it feels so, so good.

"Ichigo." he moans and presses me closer against him. "You feel so good. Fuck, you’re so tight around me." he whispers, breathless and I shudder and tense up the muscles in my legs unconsciously with makes him moan in a pained voice. "Fuck." he whispers. "So good… So damn good." The movements of his hand quicken and my breath halts. The arm around my chest pulls me in closer, his fingers play with one of my nipples, his other hand jerks me off with the skill of a few centuries and I move my hips against him with the rhythm of his thrusts, too breathless to say anything of my own.

The wet tip of his glans rubs against my testicles again and a spurt of cum escapes me while my heartbeat stops for a moment. "Shit." I whimper. "Fuck. I… I’m cuming soon. Renji, I-" His thrusts increase in power until I can feel that his hips meet my ass nearly painfully hard, the grip of his hand becomes tighter as well and his other fingers pull on my nipple while his teeth nibble on my earlobe and with a pressed scream I cum right over my stomach and the bed linen beneath us.

My breath escapes me in pants while he lets go of my dick and wraps his arm around my legs instead to press them even tighter together while his quick thrusts loose in rhythm now.

With shaking fingers I grab behind of me, slap his ass and pull him closer. "Come on." I groan, breathless due to his hard thrusts that seem to press the air out of my lungs. I grab between my legs where I can see his cock emerge with each of his thrusts and with his next thrust I wrap my hand around his glans and he moans, nearly screams, into my ear and I do it again and again and all of a sudden he cums, into my hand, between my legs - it’s nothing but a mess.

He presses me against him with both of his arms, his face pressed against my neck and starts to calm down his breath. I do the same and move my hand towards my mouth where I start to clean the cum off of my fingers.

Again goose bumps start to cover my body when I can hear him moan loudly.

"Damn." he groans. "You’ll kill me one day." "I hope not." I answer, my voice barely better than his own. "I still need you." He laughs and buries his face in my shoulder.

Two weeks ago:

When I open the door to Renjis barrack I can feel that he is in there. I can feel his reiatsu. Despite his usual habit he doesn’t come to approach me though and I just halt in the middle of the door frame for a moment, that’s how surprised I am.

"I’m back." I call out gingerly but I still don’t get an answer and so I just get out of my shoes with a scowl, put Zangetsu down next to Zabimaru and walk around the corner slowly.

Renjis eyes are sparkling cunningly and he looks my way so complacently how I have never seen it before.

All of that I only realize a moment later though because at first I just stay glued to the corner, one hand on the wall and fearing that I’m going to drool any moment now.

He’s naked and he’s aroused and I’ve got the urge to jump him and to bury him underneath me even though I haven’t even thought of sex until right now.

With a shaky exhale I walk into his direction slowly while my gaze wanders over his naked, muscular body.

He’s lying on his futon, one hand crossed behind his head and one knee bend and his legs spread so that I can see _everything_ of him. His nipples are reddened and his breath comes in heavy pants and all in all he looks a lot like he’s going to cum any second now.

He still hasn’t said a word up to now and I’m totally speechless as well by now while I sink onto my knees above him, my gaze wandering over his muscular body with relish before I grab for a handful of his ponytail to hold onto him when I bend over to unite our lips. 

I can feel his body shudder and hear how his breath halts and I haven’t even touched him yet, only my hand in his hair and my knees left and right of his hips. Unceremoniously I push my tongue in-between his slightly opened lips and start to plunder his mouth, rub my tongue against his and let it run over the roof of his mouth, suck on his bottom lip and he gasps. He’s propped up on his elbows, his upper body lifted up halfway and I let go of his hair for now so that I can slip out of my kosode and then - a bit circuitous to be honest - out of my hakama.

Breathless I let go of him. For a moment I’m speechless while my gaze wanders over his body, how he got his head put back into his neck (in a somewhat completely provoking way), how his chest rises and falls quickly and how his whole body seems to be slack and relaxed.

I grab for his cheeks and kiss him again and he answers just as passionately.

"What… are you doing here?" I finally ask him with a hoarse voice and he lets his head sway from side to side, seemingly unimpressed. "Well, I was jerking off and then you came in all of a sudden." he says and all I can do is blink for a long moment.

Nonsense. The way he looked at me when I came in, the way he’s acting right now - he planned all of it. "Oh yeah?" I ask him quietly against his full lips and hear him exhale hastily. "The way I see it you’re trying to seduce me." Innocently he looks up at me. "Me? Of course not." His voice is dripping with sarcasm but I just moan, put a hand around his throat and push him back down onto the futon.

His throat is vibrating underneath my fingers when he gasps but his head is still pushed back into his neck and he surrenders to me in complete trust. That turns me on way more than any of the girls Shinta ever fucked in his life ever could.

Without me realizing it I hold my breath and close my hand tighter around Renjis neck carefully. His breath halts but he just looks up at me confidingly while I push away the air in his lungs more and more. A choked sound can be heard from him and I can see how his cheeks redden. My other hand moves down on his body, towards his cock and I start to jerk him off without easing up my grip around his throat and his eyes roll back into his head and his body twitches into my direction.

"Are you into that?" I ask him in a raw voice. "Are you into it that your life is in my hands right now? Are you getting a hard on because you can’t get any air? Fuck, look at you. You’re as wet as a girl." Like to prove my words I let my thumb run over the little slit on the tip of his cock.

A hand wraps around mine, the one that’s around his throat and he pulls on it weakly. I bend over him, press my lips against his and ease up my grip slowly and carefully at the same time. It’s not good if you go from _no air_ to _a lot of air_ abruptly. You can get dizzy from that.

He wraps an arm around my neck and answers the kiss, both shaky and out of breath while his hips thrust into my other hand.

I let go of his throat completely and move my fingers gently over the imprints I left. "C-Could you give me a blow job like right now?" Renji asks me, his voice shaking and breathless and I moan, lick a wet line over his neck and press a kiss against his right nipple while I wander deeper on his body until I have reached his genital area.

Without torturing him any longer I take his glans into my mouth and suck on it gently before I take him in a bit deeper, breathing out while doing so only to keep him inside of me for a moment, pressing my tongue against the underside of his erection while my hand is wrapped around the rest of his cock. With soft pressure I wander up to his glans again, scrape my teeth carefully over his tip and swallow down the pre-cum coating my tongue before I sink down on him again, a bit deeper than before this time and feel his hips thrusting my way.

With my free hand I grab for his testicles and play with them, massage them with soft pressure and suckle on his tip. His breath quickens and the sounds of lust escaping him make me incredibly hard and at the same time they make a shudder run over my back.

"I-Ichigo." I hear him moan and understand what he wants to tell me. I still don’t let go of him though, instead I double my efforts and a few heartbeats and gasping breaths later he cums into my mouth and I lick over his glans that I still got inside of my mouth and swallow down his cum.

Slowly I let his softening cock slide out of my mouth and move up his body, bury my face in the hollow of his neck and breathe in the smell of sweat and sword oil and Renji.

I hold onto him while he slowly comes down from his orgasm. I think I messed up his little show with the breath play I started.

"Are you alright?" I ask him in a rough voice and he nods breathlessly. "You’re so fucking hot if you do things like that." he says quietly and I grin.

"I know." I answer him just as quietly and get up a bit to kiss his soft lips again. "What did you have planned before I threw you for a loop?" I ask him, curious and he laughs quietly and runs his hand through my orange hair that shows a lot of annoyingly black strands lately, even more than before. "Well, first I wanted to put off some pressure so that I won’t be disturbed by it later on." "Disturbed at what?" I ask him with a scowl.

All of a sudden the world turns and he presses my naked body against the futon with his own. I moan breathlessly and feel how my heartbeat quickens. "At this." he whispers against my lips and presses a kiss onto them which I answer, surprised.

He got his eyes closed and my own eyelids sink down as well. He holds my hands in his, our fingers intertwined and I’m glad that I’ve got a similar built than he does, because he’s lying heavily on top of me.

His lips wander over my neck and my breath stops for a moment.

He lets go of me, kneels in-between my legs now and his gaze wanders over my pelvis.

Then he grabs for my hips, looks up at me and deep into my eyes and asks for permission in silence and I just nod. Slowly he presses my knees towards my chest and spreads my legs in the meantime until my knees press against my shoulders. "Hold onto your legs." he says and I follow his order with a whimper, wrap my arms around my knee pits and hold onto them.

I can feel his gaze on me, on my completely open entrance and on my cock that presses against my stomach due to the position I’m in and on my full testicles and my quick pants nearly double.

"Are you okay?" he asks me carefully and I shake my head. "D-Don’t look at me." I squeeze out and he starts with a careful: "But I’m not even touch- Wait… Did you just say don’t _look_ at me?"

With red cheeks I turn away my head. "Shinta is embarrassed and I… well, I’ll be cuming soon." "From me looking at you?" he asks me in disbelief and I shake my head with red cheeks and a scowl. "I-I can’t help it." I stutter and hear him moan while a few drops of pre-cum drip onto my stomach. My limbs are twitching and my teeth are clattering against each other while I’m gasping for air.

"How far did you get with Kidou by now? Can you do something like-" "Idiot!" I interrupt him fiercely. "J-Just learned the Sai today." "Shh." A hand combs through my hair. "Then I’ll do it. What do you think about a cockring made of kidou?" I nod breathlessly and he presses a short kiss onto my lips before he gets back onto his knees behind of me. He wraps his fingers tightly around the base of my erection so that I don’t even have the chance to cum before he worked his kidou. First nothing happens at all, then I can feel his reiatsu flaring up for a moment. Back then I never realized, but that’s exactly what’s happening when kidou is used. Well, if you’re really good at it the increase of reiatsu is barely felt but Renji just isn't at the end of the day.

He takes his fingers away from me but the pressure is still there and I take a shaky breath.

"So, now you won’t be able to cum." he says gently, opposite to his deeds but I just moan and nod slowly. "W-What are you planning?" I ask him with a shaky voice and see him grin. "Now? Now I’m making you feel good."

I shudder. I don’t doubt that but it could mean literally anything now.

My head sinks back against the futon with a breathless moan when he bends down, ignores my aching erection and presses the flat part of his tongue against my hole instead, before he starts to lick over it like he’s a cat. I think sounds of lust are escaping me but my body couldn’t tell up from down now. Even though the kidou is supposed to stop it I can feel a bit of pre-cum drop onto my stomach again. His hands hold onto my ass cheeks, massage them lightly and then he spreads them, puts his lips around my entrance and starts to suck on it softly. A squeak escapes me that sounds way too feminine. His tongue presses against my entrance and I can feel it twitch. Does he plan to… I would love to throw in that this is impossible but I know better.

The better question would be if my body would contribute. Would hold out. Wouldn’t come to a dry orgasm right away. He lets go of me for a moment and presses a kiss onto my ass. "Calm your breaths." he tells me and sounds just as breathless. "Everything’s alright." I just nod and force myself to take a few calm intakes of air.

"W-Won’t fit." I whisper in a rough voice. "Shinta doesn’t even know anything like that." "Don’t you worry about it." His hands move over my sensitive inner thighs and my breath halts again. "If it works then it works and if it doesn’t, it doesn’t." he smiles up at me from in-between my legs. "No pressure." I just nod again and he bends over to press my forehead back against the futon. "Now lean back and enjoy." He starts to grin in such a sly way that I only know from sex with him when he plans something mean. "And when you manage to convince me to it I might even let you cum."

I moan but he’s already back between my legs now. This time he doesn’t take his gaze off of me but only looks up at me in provocation and grins while doing so.

My cock is pulsing and in-between two licking motions I can feel a wet finger move over my entrance. The smell of lube hits my nostrils and I close my eyes that are filled with tears of lust. No pressure. If it works then it works and if it doesn’t, it doesn’t.

A surge shoots through my body when his wet thumb rubs over my entrance. The tip of his finger sinks into me slightly but then I feel the tip of his tongue inside of me instead.

My eyes turn back and if not for the kidou I would’ve cum right now and then, as intense as barely before in my life. But like this my body only is on fire because of the dry orgasm and I feel like screaming.

I want to call out for him, tell him that it’s too much, but my breathing just stopped and I try to grab for him clumsily and manage to find a handful of his hair. He lets go of me, moves up on my body and shows me to let go of my legs again. He kisses my cheek and holds onto me when he realizes that my whole body is shaking.

"Too much?" he asks me in a hoarse voice and I just nod. "Feels so good." I whisper and snuggle closer to him. "Could you please push in a finger now?" I ask him and he laughs and presses his nose against my temple where he breathes ins deeply.

He presses a few kisses against my neck when he moves down my body again and then he pushes my right leg aside with his hand and uses his index- and middle finger of his other hand to rub over my entrance.

My head sinks back down and he licks my glans curtly. His finger moves little circles over my entrance. For a second his concentration is away from me when he opens the pack of lube again and puts a generous amount onto his fingers that are still massaging my entrance. His pointer finger slides into me just like that and my breath catches. My entrance is twitching around his finger but not because it doesn’t like it.

My hips are squirming, I try to press him closer against me and he moves the finger inside of me, a bit forth and back and a pressed sob escapes me.

His gaze wanders from my ass to my face but whatever he sees there only makes him continue. Oh Kami, he’ll kill me at this rate.

"Damn, look at how sensitive you’re down there." I can hear him whisper in a hoarse voice. "Who would’ve thought that you’re into it like that?" A drawn out moan escapes my lips. "D-Don’stop." I mutter, breathing heavily. "Touch me. Please. Please…" He wraps his hand around my dripping erection and my eyelids start to flutter. "Like that?" he asks me with a dark voice and my body shudders while I nod quickly.

His finger is still moving inside of me and it’s not even weird or unpleasant but absolutely overwhelming. The thrusts of his finger become more abrupt and harder and I moan with each of them. "So? You want another finger?" he asks me and rubs my erection in-between his fingers gently. With a pressed whimper I nod and he pulls back his index finger only to push it back in a moment later with his middle finger, not far, just up to the first knuckle and again there’s pre-cum dripping from my tip.

Well, now it’s a bit uncomfortable. Not for too long though, because he’s rubbing my dick with abandon and my hips are squirming underneath his skilled hands.

"Hey." he croaks. "Touch yourself. Your nipples. Rub them." The sound that escapes me is rather other worldly and I do it, move my shaky fingers over my chest and grab for my nipples with both thumb and second finger each, rub my thumb over them and twirl them and nearly unnoticed by me he pushes both of his fingers deeper, looks around a bit - and starts to massage my prostate.

A hoarse scream escapes me and I’m throwing my head from side to side and I guess I’m begging him for an orgasm right now, but I’m not sure. He’s still pressing against my point of lust skillfully and again I feel a dry orgasm washing over me. His lips wrap around my tip and then he takes in my erection completely and I just squeeze out a "D-Don’t!" - before I cum down his throat a moment later when he resumes the massage of my prostate.

"F-Fuck." I groan, grab for his head clumsily and hold onto him while I thrust into his mouth a few times.

He’s sucking on me a bit and I pull him away from me because it start’s to get uncomfortable. He grins when he lets go of me again (and when did he take his fingers out of me again?) and a moment later I’m in his arms, both of us lying on our sides. Breathing heavily I lean my head against his chest. It’s only now that I realize how much I’m shaking. And that my cheeks are wet with tears.

"Wow." he says quietly after a little while and I snort, still breathless. He grins and giggles and I realize that his breath comes in heavy pants not unlike my own. Gingerly and still rather shakily I let my hand wander between his legs. "Y-You’re hard." I realize and he laughs. "Are you surprised? Damn, you were so hot." A shaky laugh escapes me as well now and I move up his body to press my lips against his but before I can even reach them he presses a finger against my lips. "Hey, did you forget where they just were?" he asks me and, right, his lips just were at (and in) my ass. With a snort I press a kiss against his neck.

"Then you better go and wash out your mouth." I order him and he laughs, breathless, because my hand wanders over his dick lazily now.

He wraps his own hand over mine and holds onto it. "Hey, you’re close to falling asleep already, you’re exhausted like that. Leave it be. I already had an awesome orgasm today." I just shake my head. "You deserve a lot more awesome orgasms for what you just did to me." I say and he moans and his head sinks back into the futon. He’s still lying on his side, while I’m moving down his body.

I rub index- and middle finger over his glans and take it into my mouth then while I move my pre-cum-covered fingers to his ass and push them into him both at once. He gasps and I can feel the muscles in his ass contract around my fingers. "Ichigo!" I hear him moan and do the same as he did earlier, look for his prostate and start to massage it and his hips thrust into my direction. I don’t hold him back, only when his thrusts start to take my breath away it is that I pull him back by his hips a bit.

This time his orgasm is less forceful as before and I have to admit, I really am a bit exhausted. Most of his cum runs out of my mouth again and over my chin while I lean my head against his hip and pull my fingers out of him again. "Thanks." I hear him whisper and he runs his fingers through my hair.

As an answer I press a kiss against his groin and wrap my arms around his hips.

I don’t know anything else because I’m falling asleep in this position.

Today:

It has been a damn long way until we got to that point but Shinta doesn’t have any problems with fingers anymore.

In the last few days I’m waking up in the morning sometimes because Renji got a finger inside of me and moves it around while he’s lying behind of me, pressing me against his chest.

As soon as he realizes that I’m awake the fingers of his free hand move to my cock and when I’m not already half hard at this point I am as soon as he touches me. My head sinks against his shoulder then with a breathless, even though sleepy moan and he starts to jerk me off while he thrusts his finger into me in the same rhythm and this combination turns Shintas body into a wreathing, moaning bundle all of the time.

Even though I love to go to the shinigami academy I’m unusable on days like these because my body is too relaxed and my brain is sort of switched off.

What I tried myself (and unnoticed by Renji) is to teach Shinta deep throating. I started with one finger and then with two, teached Shinta the right breathing technique and that he has to keep his throat relaxed and it starts to work rather well by now and I can push my fingers deep down my throat without having the urge to choke or puke.

That’s what I’m going to surprise him with today.

When I come back home today Renji’s not there yet. Usually that would get me in a bad mood, today I’m glad about it.

I leave Zangetsu in the hallway, just like my shoes. Even though I’m a quick learner I’m still not capable to hide my reiatsu in a way that it’s unnoticeable. Renji will know that I’m here as soon as he opens the door. Maybe even earlier. He - and many others too - have said quite a lot that it’s rather hard to overlook my reiatsu. Looks like I can’t sneak up on anyone anytime soon.

I’m walking into the room, get out of my uniform and fold it neatly.

My dick is nearly all the way erect by now and I can feel it pulse with my heartbeats. Yes, I’m excited.

Renji is damn good in provoking me like he did it a few weeks back when he was lying on the futon, naked. I’m gonna take the game a little further now.

I get the futon done so that I’ll have it comfortable in case that Renji will take longer at work today, sit down on it and form a kidou-string with thumb and second finger. I admit, it takes a long moment and the kidou is flickering somewhat twitchily but then I made it and pull it over my erect cock, pull my foreskin back and hold onto it while I wrap the kidou in zigzag around my erection so that it keeps my foreskin pulled back and then deeper before I wrap it around both my testicles and the base of my dick. I pull it tighter carefully so that I won’t be able to cum.

My breath has gotten heavier by now and I watch my cock in arousal and fascination at the same time. I’m rather delighted by kidou. One can do so many cool things with it (especially in bed).

I lean back, grab the piece of cloth I put there and tie it over my eyes.

Then I’m taking kidou again and tie up my hands circuitously before I put my hands over my head. I’m spreading my legs slightly, not too much but in a way in which Renji can see all of me when he steps in.

Then all that’s left to do is to calm my breath and to keep my hips still that want to rub away on the bed linen. I can feel pre-cum drip down my glans and tears are burning in the corners of my eyes but I’m holding on even though the minutes are stretching endlessly.

I don’t know how much time has passed until the front door is finally opening. I can feel Renjis reiatsu, feel a stream of pre-cum escape my slit and bite my bottom lip so that I stay quiet.

"I’m back." I hear him call out and then he halts and seems to listen when I don’t answer. "Ichigo?" I can hear him ask and then I can hear his quiet, approaching steps.

I even know the exact moment when he sees me because I can hear him moan loudly and the sound makes my hips lift off of the floor and my breath quickens. Blindly I’m looking towards the door but Renji doesn’t jump me right away just like I thought he would, instead he comes closer with slow, measured steps.

"Ichigo." I hear him say seriously but strict at the same time." Did someone tie you up?" I’m just thinking about what I should answer but he already keeps talking. "Aren’t you able to free yourself? You’re nearly a shinigami yourself, you should be capable to do so. I’ve got things to do now, so if you don’t mind…"

I can hear his steps moving away and moan pathetically.

Damn. I thought that I would manage to unsettle him but instead he looked right through me and plays with me now. Fuckwit.

My breath escapes me in pants and I pull on my bindings. Of course I would be able to get out of them (I would be rather stupid to tie me up without the possibility to get free. One should imagine that Renji gets sent onto a mission randomly and I have to lie here for hours or days on end. No, thank you) but I don’t want to. "Renji." I whimper but all I get is an unimpressed "Hmm?" from the other side of the room. "Did you want something, Ichigo?" he asks me and I swear silently because he still sounds so damn uninterested.

I brace my feet against the futon, my legs still spread and thrust my hips into the air. "R-Renji." I moan again. "It hurts… Help me…" I croak but I’m still unable to hear anything in his voice that could reveal if my position affects him at all when he says: "It looks like it is all your fault that you’re in a situation like this. It’s on you I would say."

Frustrated because he’s not reacting at all (and to be honest, scared to death too because it reminds me way too much onto the time where he has leading me down the garden path with the _I don’t love you anymore_ -thing) and awfully aroused too, in a way that nearly hurts I get up onto my knees circuitously, blindfold and kidou-manacles still there where I want them and crawl and crouch towards his reiatsu circuitously.

I hit my fingers against the table and suppress a sound of pain and a curse before I crawl around it towards Renji who’s sitting on a little stool against the wall.

I’m still not really used to the reiatsu-sensing but so close to him I can tell that it’s blazing fidgety. Looks like my behavior and my looks didn’t leave him untouched as much as I thought.

"Renji." I gasp when I finally reach his leg, pull myself up heavily and bury my face in his crotch (and holy shit, he’s so hard!). With slightly shaking fingers I pull down his hakama and rub my nose against his cock which is still covered by the fundoshi he’s wearing.

Looks like he’s speechless now. I can hear his loud breath, even better because I’m not seeing anything right now. I’m moving my halfway opened mouth over his covered cock and pull away the fundoshi with my tied hands, grab for his dick clumsily, bend over and position it at my lips before I sink down on it as deep as I can, nearly as deep as I was able to with my old body.

I realize just now that the training helped a bit but that two fingers definitely weren’t enough to get Shintas body used to Renjis size.

I hear him shout out in surprise and how he grabs for my head abruptly, holding onto a handful of my hair and tries to pull me off, calling out loudly at the same time: "I-Ichigo! What are you doing?!"

Since I can’t do too much with my hands right now I have to allow him to pull me away from him but his cock barely slid out of my mouth before I shake my head to get rid of his hand again before I sink down onto his cock again.

"Oh Kami!" I hear him say and it sounds like a mixture of a curse and a worship.

His glans presses against the rear end of his tongue and even though Shinta wants to choke and to cough I don’t let him.

A moment later I can feel Renjis fingers on the back of my head and how he pulls off the blindfold with shaky hands.

I blink when light falls into my eyes abruptly and gaze up at him.

His breath and his erection already indicated that he’s into the thing I’m doing right now but his facial expression confirms it even more now.

I know what _he_ looks like when he got his mouth full of penis and I can imagine that I look similar right now. His fingers wipe a tear from my cheek and follow the outlines of his dick that can be seen underneath my cheek.

He tries to scoot back on the stool he’s sitting on, to pull my head off of him again but I just shake my head and follow the movement of his hips without taking my gaze off of him.

My heart is beating wildly inside of my chest and the shock I had after he sounded so damn uninterested still has me shaking somewhat, even though it was only played obviously.

Even though I’m starting to run out of air I rub my tongue against the bottom side of his cock, massage the part I still can’t reach with shaky fingers and refuse to let go of him.

Suddenly his hand wraps around the base of his cock abruptly and I finally understand why he wanted to pull me away.

There are tears running down my cheeks now (out of relieve this time) and they’re not due to arousal.

Slowly I finally let go of him and bury my face in his hip while he wraps his free arm around my head and pulls me closer.

"H-Hey… Are you okay?" he asks me in a hoarse voice and I nod seriously, out of habit, before my nodding becomes a headshake.

"You don’t have to do that. Let’s take it slow. If it’s too much-" "Idiot!" I hiss at him and punch his hip with the flat of my hand (and without any power since my hands are still tied together). "Me - Shinta - whoever of the two of us, we’re able to stand it. It’s not like I was doing nothing. I practiced. Trained. So that I can satisfy you properly. I… I just got scared for a moment because… Well, because… I mean, I know that you were only acting that way and usually it would’ve turn me on like hell but… well, because I wasn’t able to see anything… It was like… It really has felt like… like _back then_."

He understands, slides from the stool and pulls me into his arms while he cuts through the kidou keeping my wrists bound while I give my best not to burst into tears now.

He keeps me pressed against him tightly, just like he probably wanted to _back then_ but wasn’t able to. Or wasn’t allowed to.

Gently his fingers run through my hair, his other hand over my naked shoulder blades and I bury my face in his chest and try to calm down my breath.

He pulls me up a bit and his lips wander over my face breathlessly, over my halfway closed eyelids, my nose, my forehead, my reddened lips. "It won’t ever happen again." he says seriously. "I’m sorry that I reminded you at _back then_. I didn’t want that. Oh fuck, if I could just erase this mistake." he whispers, the last sentence more to himself than towards me. I lean against him heavily and breathe in his scent, my eyes closed to chase away the ghosts of my past.

Renji sinks down onto his ass and pushes and pulls me above him so that I can wrap my legs around his hips before he leans his head against the wall and looks up at me. "So, tell me, what exactly were you planning today?" he asks me gently and definitely not as playfully uninterested as before.

I smile at him, a bit strained, and push a strand of hair out of his face. "Well, I actually wanted you to fuck me today." I admit and blush a bit. "Yes? That’s what you wanted?" he asks me and sounds provoking saying it and I nod. I bend over him and press my lips onto his, my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

His hands move to my ass and start to massage it until my hips are squirming and I’m rubbing myself against him.

I’m still (or again) hard and I can feel a few drops of pre-cum escape my glans when his fingers move in-between the crack of my ass and down to my entrance which he starts to massage gently.

"But you’ll have to tell me when I’m hurting you, alright?" he begs me and I snort. "Are you kidding? You’re playing with my ass all day, since damn weeks and it’s only that one single fucking finger. It makes me go crazy. I want more, I want _you_ and I swear if we draw it out one more single day I’ll go crazy."

He giggles. "Alright, that was rather clear." He pushes away a few strands of hair. "Futon?" he asks me and I nod. "You’ll need lube anyways. You’ll have the honor to prepare me. I thought about doing it myself but I didn’t know when you would come back home and I wouldn’t have made it through all that time." He gasps in arousal and I lick my bottom lip.

A soft slap hits my ass and I get off of him heavily but don’t let go of him completely, instead I’m holding onto him like a limpet when he gets up and I do the same.

Standing next to him I wrap my arms around his hips and follow him when he crosses the room slowly, one of his arms wrapped around my middle as well while we get the lube and stumble towards the futon .

I sink down onto my knees and press a kiss to the tip of his erection, lick over it and start to suck on it too. He takes half a step closer and my mouth opens wider when he thrusts into me a bit.

Hands lie down onto my shoulders and he presses me back against the futon before he follows me. "I’ll catch up to the offer of the blowjob another day." he tells me with a lopsided smirk against my lips. "And the kidou around your penis? What’s up with that?" he asks me and I answer the grin, somewhat breathless. "That’s there so that I won’t cum if you look at me the wrong way." He nods in agreement. "Selfmade?" he asks me while he moves down my body and I nod. "Of course." I answer proudly and see him grin up at me while he moves the tip of one finger of my erection.

He bends over to lick pre-cum off of my glans and I moan deeply and push my hips into his direction.

"Oh come on. _You_ were the one who wanted to hold out longer, right? I won’t give you a blowjob now. Instead I’m gonna push a finger inside of you. Is that alright with you, hmm? Are you getting hard at that thought?" Yes. Yes, I do. I doesn’t tell him though, not because I’m too embarrassed but because I’m too much out of breath.

In the time that he was doing the dirty-talk he opened the pack of lube and put a big drop onto his fingers. He moves them to my ass now and starts to massage my entrance gently which is twitching due to his touches. My head sinks back against my neck and I moan deeply, try to push my hips into his direction and whimper when he pushes in a finger slowly. "More!" I squeeze out and for a change he doesn’t torture me anymore but pushes in his middle finger as well with the next thrust of his fingers.

"And you really didn’t prepare yourself? Look at you, taking them as if you would do nothing else all day long." he teases me with a hoarse voice and I moan. "I-Idiot. It’s true. W-We do this… haah… every day." "Right. You’re right indeed." he admits but apparently he hasn’t paid attention to my words a lot because right now he’s only watching in fascination how my body takes in his fingers again and again.

"Lets see if we get you prepared enough for me. You do know, I’m _reeeally_ big." I moan but suppress another _Idiot_. Yes, I know that he’s not the smallest of mankind but back then I (and Shinta too) have watched enough porn to know that he’s not too much above the average. During Shintas time there was different porn by the way. There were holograms doing it on your bed and you could jerk off to that or even touch them if you felt like it and it didn’t even feel too unreal. A few years more and the technology would’ve been even better. Or there would’ve been teleportation or something like that. Not that I’d be interested in that now. Shunpo is close enough to a teleportation that I don’t need to be able to do the latter.

I hope that my body takes his intrusion rather well because if I’m bodily and mentally capable for it I’m going to torture him right back for riling me up with his dirty talk. Lets see who cums faster (well, not quite fair right now, not with me wearing the kidou).

I can feel how he turns around his finger before he starts to massage my prostate and I moan, tense up the muscles inside of my ass around his fingers and see him grin. You just wait Renji. You just wait until you’re inside of me.

"Another finger." he tells me and I just nod violently, feel him press more lube against the spot where his fingers meet my body and moan when the fingers inside of me spread apart and then he pushes and pulls until a third finger is inside of me.

Full. Unpleasant. Still awesome. My breath halts and my hips are squirming and I want him to fuck me. Now. Even if it’s still too much. "Fuck me!" I groan but he can read my body better than I can and just keeps his fingers inside of me, thrusts them into me gently and massages my prostate when his fingers are close-by.

My cock is pulsing painfully and my breath escapes me in pants and finally I find the power to lift my leg and I press my foot against his chest even though the movement lets a surge shoot through my body. "Enough." I groan and try to push him away from me and finally, finally, _finally_ he takes out his fingers. "That won’t be enough." he warns me but I just shake my head. "It _is_ enough. Trust me, please. Now come on and take me. I need you inside of me. I… I missed it so badly and my body will get used to it."

His fingers runs through my hair and I can see his breath quicken. "Are you nervous?" I ask him because he looks like it right now. He nods gingerly. "No need to be." I smile. "I’m the virgin here, right?" He giggles and bends over me to kiss me.

I grab next to us to get the lube. Inconspicuously I put some of it onto my fingers and wrap it around his cock. He moans into my mouth while I run my head up and down on it and spread the lube over him, put more onto my hand and cover his glans with it.

I wrap one leg around his hips and pull him closer against me while my hand is still holding onto his cock and press it against my twitching entrance as soon as he is close enough.

A moan escapes me and I release our kiss for a moment.

"Come on." I urge him on. "Can’t you feel how ready I am for you? You could just sink into me, just like this, one thrust and haah-"

I wanted to say even more but the rest of my words get stuck in my throat when he does thrust into me this time. Not in the way that I implicated, with one thrust but I can feel his glans pushing into me and my breath quickens. He’s about halfway in when the pressure in my ass becomes too much for Shinta and his body tightens but Renji just halts and waits patiently, his lips only inches away from mine.

"Were you talking about something like that?" he asks me in an enviable calm voice. Hold on. It’s shaking. His voice is shaking. Alright, apparently he’s just as turned on as I am even though Shinta needs a moment to get used to the unused feeling.

I just nod with a pressed groan. He bites down his worried comments and runs his fingers through my hair for a moment before he wraps his hand around my cock, supporting himself with his elbow above my head while doing so.

My eyelids drop while a thankful smile spreads my lips. Gently his rough fingertips move up and down my cock and tease my glans.

"Move." I whisper in a hoarse voice when the pressure is still there about a minute later. I know out of experience that it will become better. He moans and follows my demand, even though into the wrong direction.

He pulls back a bit and pushes back in carefully and the movement takes my breath away but still doesn’t feel overly awesome. The next one does neither and the following doesn’t as well. I guess my erection would’ve flagged too if he wouldn’t have been taking care of it.

Maybe I was a bit too rash and Shinta takes it badly now. Renji hasn’t said anything yet but I can tell in his eyes that he can tell my misery. I understand his as well. For once he’s worried about me at the other hand he must be on cloud nine right now. Ah. Right. I wanted to tease him back.

When he pushes into me the next time I tense up abruptly and I can’t stop a grin when he moans loudly. "A-Asshole." he whimpers and I giggle breathlessly. That’s better. For me too.

The hand that was massaging my cock earlier moves over my leg now, lifts it up and presses it towards my body and a sharp breath escapes me.

We’re moving around a bit, forth and back again. We got all of the time in the world.

The bad feeling ceases more and more and my erection is pulsing with each of my heartbeats and when I feel his hips against my ass and his testicles too a deep moan escapes me.

Maybe I’m going to regret it tomorrow but I don’t care right now. I wrap a leg and one arm around his body and turn us around so that I’m sitting on top of him.

It’s close to too much again, this new position, but I’m staying on my knees. I’m not sitting down. Not just yet.

With both of my hands I support myself on his chest and grin down at him cheekily (even though breathless).

His hands wander to my hips but he doesn’t pull me down either.

Wordless and with his mouth open he looks up at me and I get in pose, put back my head to present him my neck more or less and claw at his chest, press me up with my knees and sink back down on him.

He licks his lips and I would’ve kissed him now if I would’ve dared to bend over.

His hands are still on my hips but he doesn’t push me, only lies underneath me motionlessly. Well, not that motionless. His thumbs draw circles into my skin and with the next movement I’m sitting down onto his hips completely and slowly, feel his cock twitch inside of me and make a face in arousal. Now it’s my mouth gaping open. It feels so intense when he’s deep inside of me like that.

"Are you okay?" he asks me in a hoarse voice and I clench my ass muscles tightly. A dull scream escapes him and all of a sudden he’s holding onto my hips and thrusts into me and now it’s on me to scream.

Breathing heavily I halt for a moment. I can feel how he nearly came into me just now and giggle breathless, my face buried in his chest. Wait, since when am I lying down on him?

Arms wrap around my upper body and hold me close against him and his other hand wanders deeper, in-between my ass cheeks and I can feel his fingers draw circles around his cock and my widened entrance and my breath halts. My hands are shaking. I try to support myself next to him to get up again but I can’t make it now (not only because he still got his arm wrapped around me).

I move my hips a bit and his finger massage my widened entrance during my thrusting motion and again my breath catches and I re-do the movement because it felt so good.

"S-Sit up." I can hear Renji say all of a sudden and I follow his order a moment later, push myself up on his chest and yes, he did take his arms off of me too.

Questioning I look down at him but a moment later he’s sitting too, panting and moaning and his cock is moving inside of me and I bury my face in his shoulder when he wraps his arms around me to hold me close, while he presses his face into my chest.

"Damn." I hear him groan. "W-Won’t work like that. I need a wall in my back." I just smile. "Then get us to the wall." dies away at his shoulder and all of a sudden an arm wraps around my lower back and holds onto me and I wrap both my arms and my legs around him when he gets onto his knees halfway (wow, he really is strong! Shinta does weigh quite a lot) and then he robs over to the wall, pulling the blanket of the futon with him.

He puts the blanket against the wall first and leans against it with his back first and I let go of him again, my knees on the ground left and right of his body and move my hips slowly.

Renji meets my thrusts and my mouth is gaping while I still bury my face in his shoulder and hold onto them.

My breath escapes me in pants and I moan loudly when he grabs my hips and pulls me down into his lap patiently before he holds me down.

"D-Damn." I whimper and feel the muscles inside of my ass twitch without me doing anything. "I-I know." he gasps. "I’m cuming soon as well." Oh yeah. Right. The thing with the cuming. I still got the kidou down there. I wanna grab for it but he stops me before I can reach it. "Just… one moment, okay?" he begs me and I just nod.

"Support yourself on my thighs. Yes, like that. And now get down from your knees and put your feet next to - ah - next to my hips. Y-You’re doing so good. Now suit yourself." he ends his instructions and I claw down on his upper thighs when he grabs my hips and holds me while he starts to thrust into me.

His wet glans presses against my prostate again and again and I don’t know up from down and I’m afraid that I’ll fall as soon as he lets go of me but he doesn’t let go, just pulls me into his thrusts and my head sinks back into my neck while I moan dully with each of his thrusts. My penis hurts. I definitely would’ve cum long ago if not for the kidou.

"I-Ichigo!" he groans and then his hand is on the back of my head to make sure that my head doesn’t hit the floor because my back does when he’s above me all of a sudden, one hand staying in my neck and holding onto a handful of my hair and his second in the hollow of my knee and then my breath is a goner when he thrusts into me, hard and deep and hitting my prostate with each thrust and I feel tears run down my cheeks because he gets me from one dry orgasm into the next and it’s becoming too much for my body and all of a sudden he cums inside of me and holds me down with his body who wants to press against him.

He buries his face in my chest, rising and falling quickly but doesn’t stay idle, instead he moves both of his hands down to my erection, releases the kidou that I wrapped around myself with shaky fingers and somewhat circuitously before he starts to jerk me off with quick, harsh movements and I’m close to screaming again. I’m out of breath and a few moments later I’m cumin in-between our bodies abruptly, tense up the muscles in my ass accidently and hear him take in a sharp breath.

Then his hands are everywhere, move over my cheeks and hold onto me and his body is heavy on top of mine and I have to admit that I feel rather dizzy but being so close to him feels better than anything in this world.

He lets go of me for a moment to pull out his softened cock and my breath catches for a moment. He just giggles, rather hoarse. "I guess this time I’ll have to take care of you. Later, when we’ll have to clean up. Because, damn boy, you looks like we made it all night long."

I join into his breathless giggle and wrap my arms around him to pull him down onto my cum-covered body. "Looks more like we’ll have to take care of each other." I whisper into his ear and turn my head into his direction and press my lips onto his.

He turns his head and then it’s easier with the kissing and then we stay like that for a rather long time.


	5. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the fourth chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, sorry for the long wait especially since this chapter is finished since months now... I'm not even sure if I'll write anything more about our favorite boys which is why I'm calling this story completed now.  
> Thanks for reading you all!  
> Enjoy one last time with a lot of smut ensured!

We did indeed talk a few times about Renjis century-long relationship with Byakuya but I get the feeling all of the time that he’s embarrassed because of it and so I don’t dig deeper. Why should I? He doesn’t have to prove to me that he loves me and not Byakuya. I know that myself. Apart from that it wasn’t all his fault. I forgot about him. I allowed him to run off all the way back then.

Even Byakuya (Byakuya, who should have an interest for Renji to stay with him) has said that Renji doesn’t feel anything for him. I believe him too. But I really do wonder if you can be with someone for over one hundred years without feeling anything for that person.

Those thoughts come to my mind now, while I’m lying in bed, breathing heavily, after the sex and the conversation we had during it.

"Your kidou can still be felt when I touch it." he has said when he released my wrists from said kidou. "Y-Yeah. I’m still not as experienced as you are." I have answered him. "Don’t worry about it. I bet that someday you’ll be as good as Byakuya, because he really was damn good when it came to kidou inside of the bed-" He stops. "But that doesn’t matter now." he has said and then the thoughts came up while I snuggled against him, I on my back and he halfway on top of him and with my arms wrapped around his strong back.

Yup. I got it. Byakuya managed to satisfy him in the bedroom as well. I’m not even jealous because of it. Renji came back to me on his own. He turned his back to Byakuya without thinking twice just so that he can be together with me again.

If you think about it you could feel sorry for Byakuya.

I’m at Renjis working place a lot as soon as I’m done with the academy for the day and nobody has thrown me out yet or told me that I shouldn’t disturb his work. I train with him, help him - just like back then - with his duties as a lieutenant and talk to the guys from the ninth division.

Sometimes Byakuya is there to have conversations with the captain of the ninth and maybe it’s just me but I’m rather sure that he’s here more often than he has to. I mean, he could just send his own lieutenant or something like that. Well, he doesn’t. He always shows up in person.

And maybe Renji is blind to the fact but I can see the gazes that he always throws at Renji.

Oh yes, Byakuya is definitely still into him. And how!

He has never said anything to him. Renji would’ve told me.

"So, what was that with Byakuya right now?" I ask him without any interest in my voice and he just shrugs and puts his chin onto my chest to look up at me. "No idea. I should put my mind in gear before I open my mouth, forgive me. Trust me, I-" I press a finger against his lips. He became awfully red all over and I have to fight down a grin.

"Did he manage to make you all hot and bothered too?" I ask him and he shakes his head quickly. "Nuts! No way. I mean-" Again I interrupt him. "Hey, you wouldn’t have gone to his place for a hundred years if it wouldn’t have been true, right?" I ask him with a smile. "No need to be ashamed because of it. I mean, you had nobody. Apart from that I know that you don’t feel anything for him. If you take a look at the situation from nowadays point of view you could feel rather sorry for him. I’m barely there and off you go. Without even saying goodbye if I remember correctly."

His eyebrows pull together in a scowl.

"W-What are you trying to say?" he asks me and I move my head from side to side. "When is Byakuyas birthday?" I ask him. "Next week, why?"

I nod, satisfied. So I really got the date right.

Now it’s on me to reveal one of Shintas secrets. "You know… Shinta is somewhat crazy in a way. He was totally into it to watch other people have sex." He lifts an eyebrow in a provoking way. "Oh yeah? You’ve been a little peeping Tom?" he asks me, his hands on my shoulders now. I snort and turn my gaze away because my cheeks are actually burning in a bright red now.

"And you’re telling me that right now because of? No, wait. The question with Byakuya right now. Do you want- Nonsense. Why should you." He halts for a moment before he takes my head into his hands and pulls it back over to look me back into my eyes. "Do you want me to have sex with him? And watch me while I do?" I can feel my cheeks burn and can’t look him into his eyes anymore.

"Why, hmm?" His voice became that playful tone and I ask him: "Can’t you see the way he looks at you all of the damn time?" Renji pulls his eyesbrows together, looking honestly confused. "No. How does he?" I blink. "You really never realized it?" He shakes his head. "Why should I care about the way he looks at me? I got you, that’s all I need."

His words acutally touch me. Gently I grab for his cheeks and pull him up to me so that I can put my lips onto his. He smiles at me gently. "But seriously, how does he look at me?" "Well… Like he would jump you any second. And… longingly too somehow. He’s more often in the ninth division than at his own."

"But… lets say I would have sex with him… That wouldn’t make it any better." I shake my head. "I guess not. But I never really thanked him for taking care of it that I got my memories back. I’m afraid I would’ve ended up the next yakuza-boss of the Soul Society. Or dead since a long time now because one of the shinigami might have managed to take me out. But I’m alive and I’m with you and I’ve got a job as soon as I’m done with the schooling. He didn’t have to do it. He even went to my place and beat me up because I gave you hell back then."

I sigh.

"And Shinta really is into it. I mean, I did tell you about the hologram porn, did I?"

That only makes Renji laugh out loud. "Just imagine if I would’ve showed you things like that back then." he says and I start to giggle as well. "Alright. You want me to have sex with Byakuya. If it turns you on - no objections on my side."

I just laugh, press a kiss against the tip of his nose and press him against me and then our conversation is over for now.

January thirty-first 2178 is a Saturday and I’m thinking and planning all week long.

Renji realizes it but whenever he asks me anything about it I tell him that I’ll tell him in time what I’m planning. That always makes him incredibly horny and (oh Kami, I hope nobody has heard us) we did it in his bureau once.

Well, I guess it didn’t matter if someone heard us or not because everybody must’ve felt our reiatsu and I’m sure that I saw a knowing glance from time to time and how they all grinned dumbly.

Everyone knows that I’m together with Renji (not because we told anyone but because apparently it’s obvious) and nobody has raised a complaint about it yet.

I guess they were all standing in front of the door and peeped, those perverts.

What I care about is the fact that I don’t want Byakuya to believe that this would be more than a one time thing. Or that he gets up any hopes when it comes to Renji. _I_ want to have something out of it as well of course and Renji should get excited by it too but I feel weird at the thought that he cums because Byakuya is fucking him.

If you want to consider all of it my plans become more complicated.

Byakuya has no idea about it by the way. Renji told me (out of experience) that Byakuya doesn’t do anything on his birthdays. He just acts like it doesn’t even exist. Sad in a way… Renji got him to accept a cake or a little present after a while. (That part he had told me rather gingerly.)

Well, in any case I get Renji to come back home from work earlier this Saturday.

There’s no academy on Saturdays and in a way I’m glad about it. On the other side I’m going crazy inside of Renjis apartment and can’t help but run up and down because everything is long prepared. I even take Zangetsu and go out to the shinigami training grounds to train a bit only so that I have to take a shower afterwards again because I was sweating.

When Renji finally makes it back home I already got everything needed hidden underneath a cloth on the low table and stand in the middle of the hallway, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

Maybe I smell of dominance or sex or excitement, well, long story short, Renjis reiatsu shoots up sky high, just like his blood pressure and his heartbeat.

He’s standing in the door, motionless, after it fell back into its hinges without any of us doing anything.

"Put down Zabimaru." I order him and he does so with shaky fingers.

"Come with me." I continue and he follows me, breathing heavily. He didn’t even take off his shoes. I don’t care for once. We’ll be on our way soon enough anyways.

Close to the table I stop and turn around towards him. "Kneel." I tell him and with a strained groan he sinks down onto the ground nearly immediately and looks up at me.

Oh damn, I think I’m getting all horny with his behavior only. We won’t make it to Byakuya’s at this rate. I mean, we could just stay over here and play… Nuts.

"W-What are you planning?" Renji asks me with a quivering voice and I take a deep breath. "I’ll tell you a few rules first." I say, sounding strict and his breath halts. "First one: You won’t cum while he’s inside of you. Or touches you. You won’t cum." I see him gulp before he nods. "I-I’ll do my best." he says and I shake my head. "You won’t _do your best_. You don’t cum." "O-Okay. I promise." "That’s better." I nod. "Second one: You’ll be on your hands and knees during sex and he’ll be behind of you. Third one: No kissing. Fourth one: You’re mine."

He whimpers and I can feel his cock twitch thanks to his reiatsu. Let me get that right: I can feel his _erection_ twitch.

I pull the blanket away from the table a bit and take out a leathern collar before I kneel down in front of him. "Are you alright with wearing this?" His breath halts again and then he’s nodding violently. "Y-Yes." he croaks and I put on the collar gently, press it against his throat and close it while making sure that he feels it against his skin but that it doesn’t rub anything raw.

The collar-thing is something from the human world. Nobody is taking his dog for a walk on a leash here. And BDSM ain’t done with it either. I got that collar delivered from Urahara (and I’ll hate him forever for his comments). "Fits you well." I whisper and kiss him gently.

"This…" he starts and stops for a moment before he finishes his sentence. "This will be more than normal sex, won’t it?" he asks me quietly and I nod. "If you don’t mind." He shakes his head. "Are you kidding?" He grins at me lopsided. "Stop me or I’ll cum soon." I grin as well. "Don’t you worry, I’ve got something against that. I’m afraid that you won’t be able to cum until we’re back here. Is that alright with you?" He closes his eyes curtly and calms down his breath, then he nods. "Yes. That’s alright."

I loosen the obi from his hips and pull down his hakama to his knees after I ordered him to get up onto his knees for real, before I press him back down into the usual Japanese way of sitting.

His cock points into my direction, recognizable all the way through the fundoshi and I put the underwear away as well, fold it neatly and put it aside. "You won’t need that one today anymore." I tell him and he moans.

"I’m going to put on a kidou-cockring, okay?" He nods and I create a kidou-thread in-between my fingers, put the first ring right behind his glans after I pulled down his foreskin, the second one around the base of his erection and the last one around his testicles and he holds onto my shoulder and I let him.

"Is it alright if I prepare you already?" I ask him and he nods with tears of lust in the corners of his eyes. "Good." I smile and get behind of him, one hand on his shoulder. I grab for the next item underneath the blanket and pull out the tube of lube.

"Support yourself on your elbows." I tell him and he bends forward with a pressed whimper and supports himself like I told him to.

I put a great amount of lube onto my fingers and massage his entrance curtly before I push in my first finger.

He moans while I prep him thoroughly so that Byakuya won’t have to dirty his fingers. (To be honest I’m preparing Renji right now because I don’t want Byakuya to touch him down there. And because our play will take a step further.)

"Don’t startle." I tell him, put a hand onto his lower back and create some more kidou with the fingers I have inside of him.

He screams. It doesn’t hurt, I tried it myself but it’s a bit too much and it’s tingling and I surprised him with it.

With my eyebrows drawn together in concentration I form my kidou to some sort of butt plug and take out my fingers again while I leave the kidou inside of him.

His hips are squirming and he flinches and I’m rather sure that he just had an orgasm right now.

I’m not that unfair. The plug doesn’t reach his prostate. That would’ve been a bit too much. But it’s there and it feels like a real one, just a bit more alive.

"I-Ichigo." I can hear him whisper. "I-I think… You forgot something." he groans and I get down next to him to push away a strand of hair out of his face, that loosened from his ponytail. "Yeah? What did I forget?" I ask him because nothing comes to my mind what I could’ve forgotten up to now.

He looks up at me, obviously strained. "We’re… still at our place. We’re not even at Byakuyas." "So?" I ask him even though I get what he tries to tell me. "Well… With the ring… and the plug… with all of that kidou… how should we get there?" "Well, we walk of course." I tell him as if it would be the most normal thing in this world.

He moans.

"I-I won’t make it." he whimpers and damn, I want to fuck him myself now. Again the thought bubbles up _Screw Byakuya_ but I swallow it down. "You got it. I made it too back then. Don’t you remember? It’s only hundred and seventy years or something like that." I use his own words and he whimpers and presses his face against my shoulder.

"Come on now, lets get you up onto your legs or we’ll be late."

With a pained expression he looks up at me but he actually lets me help him to get up onto his legs. He moans and gasps and got his fingers clawing at the fabric of my uniform.

"T-They’ll see." he whispers. "Who will?" I ask him. "Well… Well, the people on the streets." "It’s January. It’s dark outside." "But they’ll see up anyways." "We won’t meet anyone. And even if we do, I’ll take care of you, I promise."

He whimpers while I bend down to him and pull up his hakama before I re-tie the obi. He moans when the rough fabric touches his cock and stands there weirdly straddle-legged. That’s alright. It doesn’t matter how he stands there, the plug won’t slide out of him.

I stand up again and move my fingers over the collar gently.

"Ready?" I ask him and he just nods with his gaze lowered. Through his widened, sunken stance he’s almost smaller than I am right now.

"I-Ichigo?" he whispers and I take his face into my hands to lift it up gently. "Yes?" I ask him and squash a tear in the corner of his eyes carefully. "P-Please take care of me. Please." he says in a quiet voice and I nod seriously. "Always. You know that." He nods and I press a kiss to his forehead before I walk a circle around him to make sure that one can’t see what I did with him.

Nothing (apart from the collar of course).

Circuitously I take the last, small tube from underneath the blanket and put it into my kosode, just like the still half filled tube of lube before I take Renjis hand into mine and pull him with me slightly. "Well, come on. Lets go and say happy birthday to Byakuya."

The walk to the Kuchiki estate took longer than I planned it to, but that doesn’t matter.

Renji is clawing onto my hand, sometimes not that much, most of the time a bit more and he walks incredibly stiffly, gasping with nearly every step. Damn, he really makes me horny.

It’s pitch-black and our clothes are black. We really are barely to see and nobody is around in the first place. What’s hard to overlook though is his reiatsu. Oh damn, I want to fuck him, now!

I suppress this urge and tell him some last orders. "You can use the traffic-light-system anytime you need to. You know, as a safe-word." "O-Okay." he whispers and I squeeze his fingers softly. "How did you call Byakuya back then? I mean, all the way back, when you were his lieutenant?" He thinks about it for a few moments before he says: "Byakuya-sama… or Kuchiki-taichou." I nod, satisfied. "If you talk to him, only like this, alright?" He nods and he’s squeezing my hand again with the next step. I guess the plug moved inside of him again.

We’re just a few streets away from Byakuyas estate when Renji stops all of a sudden and leans against the wall heavily and bend forward.

"I-Ichigo…" he groans and I step closer to him. "I-I can’t go on any longer." he whispers. "I-I’m so randy. ’S too much. I-It hurts. Ichigo, I…"

I wrap an arm around his shoulders and support him and he’s hanging limply inside of my arms, stands there all straddle-legged and I can feel his cock pulse, even all the way through the heavy fabric of our uniforms.

"Please fuck me." he whispers. "Too much… Make it better." He whimpers and I can see tear run over his cheeks in the pale moonlight. Gently I squish them and wrap my hand slowly around the smooth and warm leather collar he’s wearing.

"You know the area around here, don’t you?" I ask him and he looks around, blinking, as if he sees this place for the first time. Slowly he nods. "Then you know that we’re nearly there. You made it all the way down here. We’re nearly there. Then I’ll make sure that Byakuya will make it better."

He leans his head against my shoulder and takes a few shaky gulps of breath. I move my fingers through his long hair and caress his neck gently.

"Better now?" I ask him and he nods slowly. Gently I let go of him, ready to jump back any moment to catch him if his knees buckle. I stretch out my hand to him and he grabs for it, both heavily and trusting at the same time.

I gift him with an encouraging smile and then we get our way through the last few streets to the Kuchiki-estate. Renjis breath escapes him in pants now, loud and audibly and he’s stumbling. His eyes are gleaming like he has a fever and his hands are sweating, or, well, at least the one I’m holding onto right now.

We stop in front of the door.

"Catch your breath first." I order him and he nods and leans against me and then I can feel how he really does his best to calm down again.

We stand there for a few minutes and I hope that the Kuchiki-estate really is as big as Renji always told me or Byakuya already knows that we’re here thanks to all of the reiatsu that Renji is oozing.

I can feel Renji squeeze my hand. "Ready?" I ask him and he nods. Gently I let go of his hand, push some sweat from his forehead and open his ponytail to re-tie it and then he’s finally presentable and I knock against the door.

The seconds pass without anything happening at all and all of a sudden the door opens and a random dude is standing there. I reckoned with this. Better said, I hoped that one of Byakuyas servants would open the door.

The servants gaze wanders over Renji contemptously who has his gaze lowered with reddened cheeks and who tries his best not to breathe as heavy as before.

I promised to take care of him and so I step forward abruptly and in front of Renji to get the dudes attention onto me.

"What’s your desire?" he asks, not friendly at all but he won’t manage to scare me off like that. "It’s your masters birthday today. We’re here to celebrate." I tell him but the servant seems unimpressed by it. "He didn’t invite anyone. He wishes to be alone-" "Invited? Of course not. That’s the meaning of a _surprise_. We found our way here all on our own." I interrupt him. I won’t give up now!

Apart from that Renji wouldn’t manage the way back to his place.

"So let us in and tell your lord and master that Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji are waiting for him." He’s grinding his teeth and I add: "I’m sure that he’ll be rather unhappy when he finds out that you sent us away-"

"Alright, I got it." he raises his voice. Renji has told me what Byakuya thinks about servants who are unfriendly towards guests like Renji. One just has to know the weaknesses of those grumpy figures and doors will open.

"Follow me." he grunts and I enter the house, holding onto Renjis hand inconspicuously.

Well, in the middle of those quiet corridors Renjis breath is even louder than outside because the walking exerts him visibly and I do my best to walk louder myself and to ask the servant about unimportant things like who painted this picture or when the estate was built and stuff like that.

He only answers vaguely and I’m glad when he finally leads us into a room and tells us to wait.

He has barely closed the door when Renji is leaning against me heavily.

"That dude won’t be coming back, right?" I ask him, just to be sure and Renji nods.

"Alright. Onto your knees then."

His breath catches and he looks up at me with tears in his eyes and red cheeks. "Well, come on." I tell him in a friendly tone of voice and he holds onto me when he gets down onto one knee and then the other one. He then moans pitifully when he sits down onto his lower legs. He has squeezed his eyes shut abruptly, now he opens them again.

He sits there a bit too broadly but I let it pass.

"Cross your hands behind your back." He does it.

Since I don’t know how long Byakuya will take before he gets here I get the little tube from my kosode that I put there earlier. "Do you still remember that one? Cream that’s making more sensitive. May I put that onto your nipples?" I ask him and I can see him shudder, then he nods. "Good." I say and step behind him, create reiatsu that covers my fingers like a second skin before I put some of the cream onto them and move a circle around his nipple and then the other one too before I pull his kosode back over his chest neatly.

He whimpers while I close the tube again and let the reiatsu die down.

Then I get next to him and wait while he sags and drops against my leg.

I just strengthen my stance and wait impatiently.

When his breathing becomes even heavier and his moans higher I know that the cream is working. He’s squirming on his knees and with a gaze behind him I can see that he’s clawing at his own hands, probably to fight down the urge to touch himself.

I run my fingers through his hair. Where the hell is Byakuya?

When he finally shows up I can feel his agitated reiatsu first (I don’t know that from him) and then I hear his quiet steps. Renji who’s even more sensitive to reiatsu because he’s got mine on and inside his body starts to shake while he bites his bottom lip to suppress his sounds of lust. We definitely have to do this reiatsu play more often.

My hand stays on his head and gaze towards the door with my head held high when it opens slowly and cautiously.

Byakuya doesn’t even really realize that I’m there. His gaze is on Renji and Renji only and his reiatsu is still restless. He’s aroused. Definitely.

He’s still wearing his captains uniform and takes a careful step inside of the room before he pulls the door closed behind of him without taking his gaze from Renji.

"Happy birthday, Byakuya." I say to gain his attention at last and his gaze twitches into my direction before it gets stuck on Renji again.

Renji, who had his head lowered until now, lifts it slowly now and since I can imagine what he looks like right now I’m not surprised at all when Byakuyas reiatsu jumps.

I put half a step in front of Renji before Byakuya can jump him without that I have explained the rules.

"He already knows the rules." I say, pointing my fingers at Renji. "That’s why I’ll explain them to you now. He’s yours to command tonight, but there are a few limitations. He doesn’t have the permission to cum. You’ll take him from behind and you won’t cum inside of him. You won’t kiss him. Should he say his safe-word you’ll stop with whatever you’re doing immediately. He’s mine. I’ll be right there and take care that you won’t contravene any of those rules. And don’t you think that this will become anything more than a one-time thing. Did you understand me, Byakuya? Because if you didn’t I’ll take him with me and we’re leaving."

Now he finally looks at me but he’s changed beyond recognition.

His pupils are blown and his forehead wet from sweat and I can see his chest rise and fall quickly. It’s not hard to tell that Byakuya really is into Renji. And apparently he got more open with his feelings or Renji wouldn’t have stayed with him for decades on end. With the Byakuya from back then Renji wouldn’t have known what to do with.

"No objections." I hear his voice and even though he really does try to make it sound detached it sounds higher than usual and a bit breathless.

I put a step aside and next to Renji, wrap my hand around the collar around his neck and pull up my sunken down boyfriend at it. "This means that he’s mine. This cream right here," I show him the little tube curtly, "is on his nipples and makes them more sensitive. I would advise not to touch them with your bare hands. There’s kidou around his penis that keeps him from cuming, so hands off. In his ass there’s some sort of plug, kidou-made again, that you’re allowed to dissolve later on to take him. Do you have a room that’s more suitable than this one?"

I look around the empty room. At least a futon would be nice. I don’t want Renji to rub his knees sore. _I’ll_ be the one listening to his whining then.

Byakuya just nods while I can see it working inside of his head. Maybe he’s imagine what Renji looks like underneath all of the fabric, with kidou and everything. "I do." he says curtly and I see his gaze wander over Renjis neck where I’m still holding onto the collar and down to his chest where his nipples don’t show underneath his uniform because the fabric is too thick and down to his crotch where the fabric is actually _not_ thick enough to cover Renjis erection. "Then on we go." I pull on Renjis collar lightly and he understands and gets onto his legs heavily - or, well, he tries at least. With his hands still crossed behind his back he places his leg in front of him (he moans hoarsely while he does so when the plug presses into him differently) and then the other one and then he stumbles and Byakuya takes a quick step forward, like he’s trying to catch him before he stops abruptly with a look at me.

I already caught him. But it’s rather touching how Byakuya tries to take care of Renji.

Renji leans against my body heavily and breaths against my neck and I nod towards my boyfriend. "Go ahead." I invite Byakuya closer because why the fuck not and a moment later Byakuya is there already and wraps and arm around Renjis hips and puts his other hand against his stomach where the kosode has moved.

Renji moans hoarsely and it’s not only my own erection twitching at this sound. I can see from Byakuya that he would’ve loved to say something, calmed Renji down or maybe started some dirty talk (Byakuya? Alright, maybe not) or something like this but he stays quiet.

Even though it’s difficult for me to leave Renji to Byakuya I let go of him and put a step aside while Renji supports himself on Byakuya heavily and whispers a heavy: "Byakuya-sama." Alright, this time the whole of the Seireitei felt the blazing in Byakuyas reiatsu.

I grin inconspicuously while I have the urge to say _good boy_.

In Renjis earlier condition it could’ve been possible that he didn’t even hear my order to talk to Byakuya in only respectable titles.

"Well then, _Byakuya-sama_." I can’t help but tease him, being in a rather good mood. "Show us the way."

He throws me a gaze that was supposed to be annoyed or angry probably but with the unfamiliar red complexion on his cheeks he looks comical mostly. I should still take care though. My reiatsu might be as strong as his but at the end of the day he’s got more experience than I do. Even more so these days.

He starts to walk nevertheless and pulls the stumbling Renji with him. I follow them right away while Byakuya opens the door surprisingly clumsily and turns right.

While he walk through the corridors Renjis heavy breathing is the only thing that can be heard and the door to the room that Byakuya opens is more of my liking because there’s a futon indeed. Probably not Byakuyas room though. His house is big, he probably has half a dozen of guest rooms.

Satisfied with myself I pull the door close again while Byakuya takes Renji to the futon.

Without a word Byakuya walks behind of Renji with measured steps and presses him down onto his knees again and a breathy moan escapes him while his back hollows first before he sinks down a bit, his hands hanging down left and right of his body and shaking all over.

I come close and sit down next to the futon with my legs crossed while Byakuya walks a circle around Renji, his gaze eating up my boyfriend. Then he turns towards me. "May I take his clothes off?" he asks me and he seems to have calmed down because his voice sounds way more calm now even though his reiatsu is still fluttering noticeably. "Sure." I give my permission generously. "What is his safe word?" he keeps on asking me and I’m pleasantly surprised by the fact that he remembered my rule for once and that he cares enough to ask about it in the second place. To me this means that he cares enough about Renji to take care of him and my last doubts vanish, together with the question if it really was a good idea to bring Renji here.

"The traffic-light-system." I say and can see how he tilts his head. Right, there are neither cars nor traffic lights in the Soul Society. "Green for _Alright_ , yellow for _Hold on_ and red for _Stop_." I explain to him curtly and he nods.

Then he grabs for a handful of Renjis long hair and pulls his head up with it. Renji, whose eyes were closed up to now, re-opens them a bit and looks up at Byakuya with such a needy gaze that my erection jumps at its sight. The thumb of Byakuyas other hand moves slightly in-between Renji half opened lips and massages his bottom lip and Renji closes his lips around the finger when it pushes deeper into his mouth. No kissing. Touching he can do though.

I’m squirming on my ass, a bit restless while my gaze wanders from Byakuya to Renji and back, stays on Renji for a while longer to check, if he really is alright with what Byakuya is doing and back to Byakuya, if I can read in his face if he plans anything that I (or Renji) will not like.

"May I give him orders?" Byakuya asks me without taking his gaze from Renji and I think about it for a moment. "Yes. At least as long as they don’t lead to a violation of the rules." I give in and see how Byakuya pushes his thumb deeper into Renjis mouth, who starts to suck on in breathlessly without even having to be told so. "Is he allowed to pleasure me with his mouth?" Byakuya keeps asking and I blink. I haven’t thought about that either. It does make sense that Byakuya tries to get everything out of this evening that he can and as long as Renji doesn’t mind… "No objections on my side but you should ask him." I nod towards Renji whose gaze wanders over to me for a moment and I can feel my erection twitch because he’s looking so damn hot with Byakuyas finger in his mouth and with his gaze and I never saw him from this position either.

"Well?" Byakuya asks Renji. "Would you be okay with pleasuring me with your mouth?" Renji looks back up to the Kuchiki again and nods, slowly but without any hesitation.

"Cross your arms behind your back." Byakuya says and Renji follows the order immediately while Byakuya takes his finger out of his mouth.

He hesitates for a moment before he throws me a look in resignation before he sighs soundlessly and starts to loosen his obi before he pulls the hakama to the side and down and his fundoshi as well and then puts a hand around his cock. I take a look at it in interest but even more so, when he gets closer to Renji and lets his glans wander over his lips lightly.

"Open your mouth." Byakuya tells him and Renji follows the instruction breathlessly.

A pressed moan escapes me when Byakuyas glans disappears in Renjis mouth and then more of him and more and more before Byakuya presses Renji against his crotch with a hand on the back of his head.

I can see Renjis throat work and how the collar moves with it and there are tears in the corners of his eyes but he doesn’t flinch away, doesn’t complain and just keeps his eyes squeezed shut. Then Byakuyas hips start to move slowly and with a look into his face I can see that he’s unable to take his eyes off of Renji. "Look at me." he orders with a slightly rough voice and Renji opens his eyes and looks up to him, visibly strained.

I’ve got my own hand pushes into my hakama and hold onto my pulsing cock which rather likes the scenery.

Byakuyas thrusts become more harsh and I can see how Renji pulls together his eyebrows but there’s still no sound of complaint coming from him. It rather looks to me like he’s used to it and so I don’t say anything either.

When Byakuya presses Renjis face against his crotch with more vigor all of a sudden I’m actually worried that he just came but his breath still comes in pants and his cock is still erect when he puts back a step slowly and lets go of Renjis head while doing so.

There are drops of pre-cum on his glans when he takes another step back, not taking his eyes off of Renji and then he takes off his haori, folds it neatly with slightly shaking fingers and puts it onto the other side of the futon, the own I’m not sitting at.

I lick my lips. Yes, Shinta definitely likes it until now. I run my hand up and down on my erection a few times before I hold onto it again.

It’s rather surprising how much Renji has trusted Byakuya just now. I’m sure that this scene would’ve looked different back then.

Renji sags a bit and screams, either because the plug has moved and pushed him right into a dry orgasm or because the kosode has moved over his sensitive nipples or maybe simply because his leg feel asleep and I can hear Byakuyas breath halt.

"B-Byakuya-sama." I can hear Renji whimper. "F-Fuck me, please. Please." Damn, he’s so hot when he’s begging for something.

Byakuya puts a hand onto his head and runs it through his hair for a moment before he tells him: "Take off your kosode, Renji." With shaky fingers Renji follows the order. I can see his nipples now. They are red and most probably they’re itching and tingling awfully right now. His body is drenched in sweat and his tattoos are glistening in the pale light of the room and I let my gaze wander across of him while Byakuya folds Renjis kosode as well and puts it down next to his haori.

Byakuya takes a step closer to Renji and pushes his fingers underneath of Renjis chin to lift it up. "Does he have to be on his hands and knees all of the time or only during coition?" Byakuya asks and it takes me a moment to realize that he was actually talking to me. I’m speechless for a moment. I haven’t thought about that one _as well_. "Well…" Do I want Byakuya to look into Renjis face? Do I want him to see Renji like that? Renji throws me a begging glance and I wrap my fingers around my dick to stop me from cuming right there.

"It’s enough when it’s during sex." I give in and a moment later Renji is pressed onto his back by Byakuya. Renji has screamed when the kidou-plug has moved but he doesn’t move now, just keeps his legs spread, feet placed on the futon and his hands left and right of his head.

Byakuya bends over him (when did he take off the kosode?) and even in an aroused state he managed to catch all of the words I have said earlier because I can see a layer of kidou around his fingers now when he rubs his index- and middle finger over Renjis nipples, first one, then the other, while Renjis body arches off the futon. I can hear him sob.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?" Byakuya asks him surprisingly softly and Renji nods weakly while looking up to him. Byakuyas hands are touching him everywhere, nearly a bit hesitant too, move over his collar bone and over his trembling stomach and his muscular chest while Renji squeezes out a: "Everything alright, Byakuya-sama. T-Touch me, please." he adds, breathing heavily and I fight down a moan that wants to escape me.

Shouldn’t I become jealous now? Well, I’m not. He’s just so damn hot right now.

"Permission granted to touch his penis." I sigh. "But remember, he is not allowed to cum and he _can’t_."

With tears in my eyes Renji looks at me somewhat accusingly. I smile at him encouragingly. This all happens with his own permission.

Should it really become too much for him he’ll stop it.

Byakuya grabs for his hakama and pulls it down his hips and Renjis head falls back into his neck and his hips are squirming while Byakuya watches the kidou in fascination.

"Your doing?" he asks me and I nod proudly. "You can bet on it." I say in a firm voice while Byakuya grabs for Renjis upper thighs, lifts his legs and spreads them apart. His gaze wanders from Renjis neatly tied cock down to the plug inside of him and I can see a few drops of pre-cum escaping Renjis glans.

His gaze wanders from me to Byakuya and back.

"D-Don’t look at me like this." he groans. "I don’t care who it is, just touch me. I-I can’t go on any longer."

I have wanted to stay in the background. That’s for Byakuya. But how should I refuse when Byakuya nods at me invitingly?

In a try to act superior and dominant I stand up instead of crawling over the few steps on my knees, realize that one hand is still inside of my hakama and take it out quickly before I walk over to them and kneel down behind of Renjis head again while Byakuya lets go of Renjis legs and puts them down right and left to his body, spread.

"Have _you_ ever sucked him off?" I ask Byakuya and look at him while doing so and the older one nods slowly and Renji nods too, breathing heavily. "Then do it now." I say and Byakuya throws me a long gaze that’s close to a threat and a lot of disapproval but Renji has moaned at my words and Byakuyas gaze wanders to Renjis face, Renji who’s looking up at him pleading and with tears in his eyes and with a soundless sigh Byakuya bends over, eyes my kidou from close up and how it pulls back Renjis foreskin and how it uncovers Renjis glans completely and then he really wraps his lips around Renjis tip.

I hold down my boyfriend by his shoulders when his whole body wants to arch into Byakuyas direction and press a kiss onto his forehead, even though there’s the danger of him head-butting me with a jerky movement before I press my lips against his so that his sounds of lust die away against my lips.

I can feel Byakuyas gaze on me and how he watches us but he doesn’t say anything, just lets his fingertips wander over Renjis cock while he sucks on his glans with surprisingly filthy sounds.

Renjis hands don’t move, he has them put down and left right of his head but I can see how he’s clawing at his own palms.

He turns his head to the side when he’s out of air and I let him do it, just watch in fascination how Byakuyas lips around his glans make him whimper and the fingertips moving over his testicles must be rather torturing as I guess and all of a sudden Renji’s having a dry orgasm, his head flies back and his hips thrust into Byakuyas direction and his mouth is gaping open in a silent scream and holy shit he looks so hot. I can hear Byakuya grunt before he lets go of Renji and wipes off his mouth inconspicuously, his cheeks maybe a bit more red than I am used to.

Renji’s shaking all over and we let him lie there the way he is and give him a moment in silence to catch his breath again.

He sobs and all of a sudden there are tears streaming down his cheeks and before Byakuya can do it I already got my hand on his cheeks and ask quietly: "Color?" For a moment he doesn’t have enough air in his lungs to answer, then he squeezes out a: "Y-Yellow." and I nod and run my hand over his cheek while I lift my gaze towards Byakuya.

"I have heard him." he says before I can give him - again - any orders or prohibitions or anything.

Gingerly Byakuya puts down his hand onto Renjis knee and then we wait patiently until Renji got his breath back.

With shaky fingers Renji grabs for my head and pulls me down to him to ask me in a quiet voice: "I-Ichigo? Please, Ichigo, please allow me to cum. I-I don’t think… haah… I don’t think that I’ll… hold out onto later." His warm breath ghost over my cheek and his eyes look up at me with a plea and again he whispers: "Please."

My heart nearly breaks into two when I shake my head. Maybe I’m not made for being a dom. I fold with just one look from him. This time I’m sticking to my guns though. "Calm down first. You did so well until now. You can do it, I believe in you."

He just nods in resignation and closes his eyes again. Gently I move my lips over his and let go of him again and take his hand into mine instead and hold onto him.

I look up at Byakuya who watches us indifferently but I can tell that it’s only a mask. "Give him a moment - and then take him." I tell him in a voice that fits his face and see how his eyes become slits.

"You are a hard man, Kurosaki Ichigo." I shake my head. "Just consequent. I don’t do anything that he didn’t say yes to explicitly earlier."

Byakuya nods and a whimper coming from Renji puts both of our concentration back onto him where he still looks from one to the other. "D-Do…" His breath quickens and he nearly squishes my fingers but a moment later this _fit_ dies away again. "Do you have any idea… what you guys - both of you - do to me with your reiatsu?" he asks and I can see him move his toes and how he forces his hips to stay still frantically.

I blink for a moment and a moment later Byakuya realizes it as well and gets his reiatsu back into control so suddenly that it’s not only Renjis breath which hitches.

I close my eyes, concentrate myself and fight down my reiatsu as well, even though not as successful (or fast or jerkily) like Byakuya did.

"T-Thanks." Renji groans, his eyes closed and concentrating onto his breathing. I think I know what he means. Back then, before my first death, I rarely had any reiatsu left. I wasn’t able to rattle him up like that. And Byakuya. Well, he usually got himself under control all of the time.

Now, that _both of us_ lost said control… No surprise that he was on the edge of orgasm all of the damn time.

I now realize how his breath calms down, how the shaking in his body ceases and he doesn’t hold onto my hand like his life depends on it either.

"D-Don’t get me wrong, reiatsu-games are awesome - but, well… not like _this_." He points down on himself and talks about the fact that he can’t cum now.

I nod seriously and say: "The next time you inform me in time. I didn’t even realize… The thing with the reiatsu." He just grins up at me cheekily. "W-Why should I tell you, hmm?" he asks me and sounds so provoking that I would’ve loved to re-release my reiatsu to bring him down to his knees again. "It was really hot. Just too much in the long run."

He gasps and looks down on him abruptly and with a gaze I can see that Byakuya buried his fingernails into Renjis knee. "He got his breath back." the dark haired one says with a calm voice. "So I will take him now."

This makes Renji moan and I nod, satisfied. Renji, you know I love you but you brought this on yourself.

Byakuya shows again that his memory is excellent, grabs Renji by his hips and turns him onto his stomach. "Onto your knees." he orders him in a dark voice and Renji obeys, breathless again.

I move away from Renji now and sit down onto my former place next to the futon.

Now I’m able to see more. For example that Renjis lower arms are shaking a bit on which he supports himself or how his cock nestles against his stomach.

I move a bit further into Byakuyas direction to watch skeptically how his hands pull apart Renjis ass cheeks to look at the kidou there for a moment. He just wants to grab for it when my words hold him back. "I already prepared him. That means that your hands have no business at all inside of him. I’ve got lube for you though." His eyebrows draw together. "Lube?" he asks me and I sigh soundlessly before I start to explain him the meaning of lube.

He nods and takes the tube that I’m giving him. This time completely unashamed he takes off the rest of his clothes and puts his clothes to the side neatly. I look at him inconspicuously. There are scars on his body as well but not as many and only small ones. He’s… well, pretty. Maybe a bit more feminine than most of the guys working with the shinigami but still… masculine.

He’s not really my type, I don’t think that I would’ve started anything with him but I guess I can understand why Renji did. Especially since it needs nothing more than the release of his reiatsu to have Renji begging on his knees. I can do that too, Byakuya is no opponent for me when it comes to that.

My gaze moves over Renji again while Byakuya covers his dick with lube and wipes his fingers on the bed linen next to him with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

Then he puts two fingers of each hand left and right to Renjis entrance and I can see something glow in a blue light but I’m not sure what exactly he did there. To me it looked like he pulled out the kidou of Renjis body. It must’ve felt like that for Renji as well because he screams hoarsely and sags down a bit.

We might have our reiatsu back under control but that doesn’t mean that we don’t arouse him anymore. I did remove the kidou differently back then when I tried it on myself but I can imagine that it has an effect like that on Renjis body. Apart from that I believe that Byakuya did this on purpose.

He grabs for a handful of Renjis hair and pulls his head back a bit. "I am going to take you now." Byakuya says, a bit too close to Renjis ear for my liking but I can see Renji shudder and nod, as good as you can with a hand holding onto your hair. "P-Please, Byakuya-sama." he remembers his manners again and I lick my lips, see Byakuyas breath hitch and then he grabs him by his hip, holds onto his cock with his other hand and leads it to Renjis entrance before he thrusts into him all the way with one go.

Renjis breath comes to a halt and he has his eyes squeezed shut while a blissful shudder runs down his back. I can see his cock twitch and realize that I’ve got my own hand wrapped around my cock again.

For the first time tonight I can hear a real sound of lust from Byakuya, even though it was only a quiet one. He halts for a moment, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration and trying to calm down his breathing before he opens his eyes again, lets his gaze roam over Renjis sweaty back and then starts to fuck into him, deep thrusts which force nearly push Renji forward and which make Renjis arm muscles tense up to keep him in place.

Maybe Byakuya keeps being vocal but if he is then his sounds all drown in Renjis who meets Byakuyas thrusts now every time with his mouth wide open and gasping breathlessly. I know this moans. Byakuya rams his glans into Renjis prostate with each thrust right now. At the thought of this a few drops of pre-cum escape me and I have to stop myself from cuming again.

I’m way too caught up in this situation as that I could keep attention on my own body too but damn, I’m so hard.

Renjis chest sags onto the futon but I don’t order him to get up again. Byakuyas thrusts stop for a moment when Renji comes to another dry orgasm with a pained face and the muscles in his ass clamp down on Byakuyas cock.

A few more thrusts Byakuya can withstand, then I can tell in his face that he’ll be cuming any moment now and I just want to remind him of the second part of the second rule when he already pulls out of Renji, moves his hand in unrestrained movements over his cock and then cums into the bed linen, nearly soundless but breathing heavily visibly.

Well, at least he didn’t dirty Renji at all.

Sunken onto his knees Byakuya’s sitting there and catches his breath, his eyebrows drawn together, his eyes closed and his head lowered while Renjis hips are squirming and he’s looking for physical contact and he sobs, his hand turned to fists to tightly that his knuckles are white.

I move back up to his head and run my fingers through his tousled hair that escaped his ponytail by now partly. "Shhh. You nearly made it now. We’ll be back soon. You did so well." I praise him in a quiet voice. Then I can feel Byakuyas piercing gaze on me. "You want to take him home like this?" he asks me and sounds rather outraged and angered (and yes, breathless too). "Look at him. He will not manage the way back and you cannot do shunpo. You do not want him to come to an orgasm underneath of me and I accept that. So, you take him. Here and now. Take him and let him cum at last. He has earned it."

I watch Byakuya thoughtfully. Yes, Renji really has earned it. Letting Byakuya watch… Well, it’s only fair. I watched him too.

I don’t need another invitation. I pull down my hakama, climb behind of Renji with lightning speed and thrust into him before I wrap both of my arms around his chest and hold onto him.

"It’s okay." I whisper into his ears while I halt for a moment because Renjis muscles are moving around me and I’m afraid that I’ll cum in no time at all. "You did so well." I wrap my hand around his cock and loosen the kidou from it, just as abruptly as Byakuya did with the one in his ass before I let go of him again. "Cum whenever you wish to." I whisper and continue my thrusts and he moves against me while I hold onto him and his teeth are clattering together and again his ass contracts around me and I gasp, rub his nipples (the effect of the cream should have worn off by now and even if it doesn’t I really don’t care if my fingers will be tingling afterwards) and ram my cock into his point of lust, again and again and again even though I’m not used to hit it from behind. We rather look into each others faces when he do it.

"I love you." I groan into his ear and lick his auricle lightly, nibble on his neck breathlessly, directly above the collar and thrust deep into him again and then his muscles contract and I cum deep inside of him and barely realize that he cums untouched as well.

I keep him pressed against me, my face buried in his shoulder and get my breath back slowly. Byakuya must be around somewhere but I don’t care about that right now. Right now it’s only Renji who’s important. Breathless I press a few kisses onto his shoulder and let him sink down into the bed linen softly. His hand grabs for my head circuitously and pull me up to unite our lips.

"I love you too." he whispers against my lips and I push away a few strands of hair from his face and let go of him again. Gently I kiss his temple while he just lies there, his eyes closed and obviously exhausted.

Inconspicuously I look around for Byakuya. He’s sitting on his knees next to the futon, wearing his hakama again.

For a moment I see something like longing in his gaze, then he got his facial features back under control and stands up. I do the same, pulling up my hakama again and having Renji lying in-between of us now.

Byakuyas gaze wanders over Renjis naked form before he turns his attention to me. He lowers his gaze lightly. "Thank you for my present." he says in all formality and I just wave it off. "Don’t mention it." I grumble. Again Byakuyas gaze wanders to Renji. "If you wish to you can stay in this room for the night. I will bring water for cleaning and some food. And fresh bed linen. I will not disturb you anymore for today."

I’m looking down onto Renji as well. Doesn’t sound like a bad idea to be honest. I just nod. "Offer accepted." I say before I add gingerly. "I’ve heard that you know how to do shibari?" I ask him and he nods gingerly. "I’d be cool if you could teach me." Byakuya doesn’t say anything and just tilts his head. I sigh. "On the living object of course." I give a broad hint and he answers: "I will think about it." but the flare in his reiatsu gives him away. He won’t have to think about it.

With a suppressed grin I turn back to Renji and lie down next to him.

My conversation with Byakuya is over.

I can hear him snort quietly and see the corners of his mouth twitch, then he leaves the room, probably to tell a servant to bring water and linen and food and I pull Renji (who’s already half asleep, he’s exhausted like that) closer against me and wait for said servant to come.


End file.
